Bott! Kakashi
by J'TrimFle
Summary: Dia kuat sekaligus mudah dipecah. Dia menikmati dunianya. Menghayati Setiap detiknya. Inilah hidupnya, surga para penikmat jalan belakang. AU. Pairing berbeda-beda dengan Bawah!Kakashi.
1. Tenzo x Kakashi

Bott!Kakashi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pair : Tenzo X Kakashi

Warning : Penuh dengan hubungan seksual sesama laki-laki.

A/n 1 : nulis pake Lumia 610 maaf kalo kalo tulisannya brantakan.

...

Happy reading minna-san...

.

.

Tenzo menenteng satu kantong penuh makanan, bentuk terimakasih pada seniornya untuk bantuan essai. Senyum menempel erat dibibirnya sepanjang perjalanan, nampaknya nilai A sedikit membuat otaknya gesrek.

"aku berkunjung, senpai..." ujarnya begitu masuk ke apartemen Kakashi. Dia dan hampir seluruh laki-laki di Konoha sudah hapal kode kunci apartemen Kakashi jadi tak usah repot-repot mengetuk.

Tsah!

Sebuah kibasan seksi nan jauh diseberang menyambut kedatangannya, membuat matanya membulat sangat lebar demi menangkap visualisasi pemilik apartemen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Disana, di seberang ruangan yang tak bersekat ini, tepatnya di depan kamar mandi, Kakashi tengah mengibaskan rambut perak basahnya dengan acuh. Tubuh telanjang bulatnya meliuk sedikit mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Terus mengulangi beberapa kali sampai dirasa rambutnya cukup kering. Tak sadar jika perbuatannya menggoyah kewarasan pengunjung yang belum dia disadari.

Tenzo menelan ludah berkali-kali. demi dewa-dewi Yunani yang patungnya begitu sempurna, pemandangan didepannya sungguh-begitu-sangat menggoda sekali. Rambut perak basah yang dikibas bagai slow motion yang menggetarkan rasa, mata sayu mengundang nafsu, hidung bangir minta digigit, bibir penuh basah memanggil untuk dilumat, leher putih jenjang siap dicumbu, dua puting tegang menantang cubit, pusar sempurna untuk dijilat, dan uhh...! apakah itu belalai lemas boleh diremas?, Pahanya, betisnya, tumitnya, "Aaarrrrrrggggght! Sial!, aku tegang" erang Tenzo merasakan bagian vitalnya mengembang didelam celana, dia harus menahan diri mati-matian agar tidak berlari menerjang seniornya, menghimpitnya ke dinding, memperkosanya dengan sangat buruk sampai nafsu setannya terpuaskan. "Aaarrrrrrrrgggghhhhhtt!" erangnya, benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dia lakukan.

"Tenzo! Sedang apa kau mematung disana, ayo duduklah" Sepertinya erangan Tenzo terdengar Kakashi.

"errr, hai senpai!" Tenzo berusaha bersuara senormal mungkin. Akan sangat memalukan kalau dia terdengar sangat bernafsu.

"hai juga, ayo duduklah, aku akan cari baju sebentar" dengan santai Kakashi menghampiri lemari, benar-benar tidak berusaha menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Tenzo duduk sesuai perintah situan rumah, tapi begitu pantatnya mendarat dikursi, sekali lagi bola matanya hampir copot demi menemukan Kakashi ber jongkok, dengan lubang surga merah muda berkerut menjanjikan seribu kenikmatan berada tepat dijarak pandangnya. Untunglah Kakashi hanya mempertontonkannya sebentar, celana dalam putih model trunk telah sempurna menyembunyikan surganya.

"Glup!" susah payah Tenzo menelan ludah, rupanya cobaan belum berakhir. Dua bokong sekal tercecak sempurna sebagai gantinya, memanggil tangannya untuk meremas-remas disana. Dan sebelum Tenzo masuk penjara dengan tuduhan pemerkosaan, dirinya lebih dulu menjedukkan kepalanya dimeja untuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kewarasan.

"duk!duk!duk!"

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara malas yang terdengar membuat Tenzo berhenti melukai kepalanya, Kakashi sudah duduk didepannya, melihat dia dengan alis bertaut setengah bingung.

"ah, aku baik-baik saja senpai." Tenzo menjawab kalem, dibarengi rasa syukur dan kecewa mendalam dihatinya karna sang senior sudah berpakaian dengan benar.

"kau membawa makanan kamari berarti presentasimu berhasil?"

"sangat berhasil tepatnya, terima kasih senpai, kau benar-benar dewaku"

Kakashi tersenyum sedikit, tapi sukses membuat jantung Tenzo bekerja ekstra. "kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita mulai, aku sudah lapar"

"hai' senpai" karna meja yang mereka pakai cukup lebar, Tenzo harus berdiri untuk mengulurkan makanannya dan itu sukses menjatuhkan dia dalam petaka sekali lagi.

Dibawah meja sana, tepatnya di selangkangan Kakashi, sebuah tonjolan yang tercetak dari celana dalam trunk sukses menbuat Tenzo terbatuk-batuk tiada henti.

Oh my God!. Kenapa seniornya hanya memakai celana dalam?!. Tenzo bersumpah akan benar-benar meniduri seniornya sebelum dia pulang nanti.

.

.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenzo melempar konsol gamenya begitu saja setelah sekali lagi dipecundangi oleh Kakashi, 15 ronde dan tak satupun dapat dimenangkan. Padahal ini game favoritnya, dan sesumbar pada sang senior kalau dia tak terkalahkan. Malu sekali rasanya. Dia menengok senpainya, dan sangat menyesal dengan itu karna mendapati seringai menghina dibibir Kakashi.

"payah!" ejek sang senior.

Tenzo jengkel, dengan sekali gerakan dia memepeti Kakashi, Mendorong dan Menghimpitnya dilantai beralas tikar lembut, menatap tepat kemata sang senior mencoba mengintimidasi, namun gagal seratus persen. "kau tau senpai, inilah yang membuatku kalah malam ini" bisik Tenzo di telinga sang lawan. Tanganya menelusup dan membelai lembut belalai Kakashi, menghasilkan desahan rendah pemiliknya.

Kakashi menyeringai, "aku tau matamu memang jelalatan Tenzo. Dan aku penasaran, berapa liter liur yang sudah kau telan sejak masuk kemari?" ejekan yang sungguh tepat sasaran, Kakashi mengucapkannya dengan nada paling mencemooh yang pernah Tenzo dengar.

Darah mudanya menggelegak, tak terima dengan ejekan sang senior. "ya senpai, aku memang bernafsu dengan tubuhmu. Dan jangan pikir aku akan pulang sebelum memuaskan nafsuku!" Tenzo menggeram ditelinga Kakashi.

"ayo kita mulai" sambut Kakashi.

Tenzo bergerak cepat menarik celana dalam Kakashi keluar dari kakinya, menatap kagum dengan apa yang telah dia buka, lalu tanpa babibu melahap benda setengah lembek yang sangat menggoda, menghisap sekuat tenaga dan disambut erangan keras seniornya.

"tidak secepat itu, bocah!" Kakashi bangkit, menggulingkan Tenzo kesisi lain dan menindihnya. Melumat bibir calon polisi tersebut dengan buas, lalu tangannya berusaha melucuti kaos si kouhai.

Mengerti permainan kecil Kakashi, Tenzo mencoba meraih satu-satunya bahan yang menempel ditubuh seniornya, namun Kakashi tak membiarkan itu menjadi mudah.

Mereka bergulat, saling lumat, saling raba, saling mendominasi, mencoba sebanyak mungkin menelanjangi lawannya. Telanjang jiwa dan raga.

...#####...

Tenzo bersedekap dada, memasang pose sekesal yang dia bisa. Usahanya menelanjangi seniornya gagal, padahal hanya selembar kaos. justru dia yang malah telanjang dengan ancaman adik kecil tak terpuaskan. Menjengkelkan.

Senpainya memang bisa ditiduri semua orang, lubangnya boleh dimasuki kapan saja, dimana saja, asalkan mereka bisa memenangkan trik kecil yang di mainkan. Intinya, kau harus licik untuk memonopoli lubang surga putra tunggal Sakumo Hatake itu.

"terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mendominasiku" Kakashi mendeklarasikan, lalu berjalan menjauhi kouhainya yang sedang merajuk. Setengah geli memandang burung tegang diselangkangan yang siap bersarang dilubang.

Mini kulkas di apertemennya terlalu rendah dibanding tingginya. Kakaahi harus berjongkoh untuk mendapatkan sekaleng cola. Dan aksi itu digunakannya untuk membuat kouhainya makin dongkol. Dengan sengaja dia berlama-lama memilih minuman, membungkukkan badanya lebih rendah, pantat ditinggikan, membuka kakinya lebih lebar sedikit, dan menggerakkan otot-otot anusnya supaya berkedut-kedut.

"aku anggap itu sebagai undangan, senpai" dalam sekejap kedipan, Tenzo sudah berada di belakang Kakashi. Mencengkeram erat pinggang sang senior dan menghentakkan burungnya kedalam sarang kenikmatan.

"aaarrrggggh, sial. Apa yang kau lakukan Tenzo?!" raung Kakashi, sungguh minta dibacok kouhainya ini, sembarangan saja mengeksplor lubangnya tanpa persiapan.

Tenzo masa bodoh, mencengkeram pinggang seniornya erat-erat dan mulai memompa. "sssssssh, surga..." desahnya.

"aaarrgggh, brengsek!" umpatan Kakashi dibarengi dengan cengkraman pada rak kulkasnya. Buku-buku jarinya memutih saking erat dia berpegangan. Lubangnya sakit sekali, mana dia tau aksi kecilnya menyulut bahaya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Tenzo tidak seagresip ini.

"Tenzo-tenzo, berhenti sebentar!" disela giginya yang mengatup erat Kakshi berbicara.

"apa lagi?" nada kesal jelas terdengar dari suara Tenzo.

"ada pelumas dinakas, pakai...aaaarrrrggght!" kalimat Kakashi terpotong oleh raungannya. Tenzo menghentak begitu kuat.

"masabodoh dengan pelumas, ini enak sekalki" desisnya dibarengi pompaan keluar masuk.

...#####...

"sen...tuh... Spot...q...Tenzo..." rintih Kakshi.

"nanti" jawaban acuh yang dia terima.

Kakashi meringis sakit, nampaknya Tenzo sedang membalas dendam.

"Ten...zo..." suara Kakashi kecil, serat keputus asaan.

"nanti dulu, setelah aku puas baru senpai" Tenzo menyeringai setan, hentakan acaknya menyakiti rektum yang dia jajah, menghindari titik nikmat senpainya supaya balas dendam ini terasa lebih manis.

"Ten...zo...please..."

"still no!"

...###...

Tenzo memapah Kakashi ke ranjang, mereka sama-sama kelelahan namun terpuaskan. Pergulatan mereka luar biasa sekali, tiga ronde yang menakjubkan.

"bersihkan semuanya" ucap Kakashi saat dirinya sudah berbaring apik diranjang dan diselimuti Tenzo.

"aku juga lelah senpai, besok saja"

"bersihkan, ato kutendang bolamu sampe pecah!"

Tenzo meneguk ludah ngeri, teringat pada Uchiha seniornya yang bolanya cedera parah ditendang Kakashi. "hai' senpai"

"anak pintar" lalu Hatake muda memejamkan mata dengan damai.

Tenzo beralih ke depan TV, memperhatikan karpet lembut yang penuh noda sperma. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Tiga babak terpanas yang pernah ia alami, apalagi jika mengingat babak pertamanya. Uh luar biasa, mengendalikan seniornya yang superior itu sangat sensasional. Membuat sang senpai merintih dan memohon seolah hidupnya bergantung pada dia, Luar biasa sekali. Pembalasan memang manis. Tenzo yakin dinding-dinding rektum Kakashi lecet parah akibat ulahnya, terbukti dengan beberapa noda merah muda dikarpet, campuran sperma dan darah. Seringai mengembang di bibirnya.

Tenzo menggulung karpet dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, memasukkan tikar tersebut ke mesin cuci dan menunggunya bekerja. Senyum puas tak lekang dari bibirnya, wajahnya berseri. Seniornya memang luar biasa, tubuh sempurnanya, kejeniusannya, perilakunya, staminanya, dan permainan ranjangnya, semuanya mengundang orang untuk berlomba menjamahnya. arrrrggggh, gemas sekali Tenzo ingin mengungkungnya.

"huufft, terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mendominasinya" desahnya berat, teringat ucapan Kakashi. Nyatanya dia bisa menggagahi seniornya karna memang seniornyalah yang menginginkan hal itu, sekali ronde dia bisa menguasai seniornya, tapi dua ronde berikutnya dialah yang dipecundangi dengan kenikmatan. Senpainya itu mengendalikan tubuhnya bagai boneka, menggunakannya sebagai alat pemuas, walau tak dipungkiri dia juga terpuaskan. Namun jauh didasar jiwanya, ingin sekali dia mendominasi Kakashi, jiwa dan raganya. Tapi apa daya, dia tak sehebat ekspektasinya.

.

.

.

Tbc.


	3. His Lover

Bott!Kakashi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pair : Obito x Kakashi

Warning : Penuh dengan hubungan seksual sesama laki-laki.

A/n 1 : nulis pake Lumia 610 maaf kalo kalo tulisannya brantakan.

...

makasih yg udah foll, fav, n review. Mendukung bgt.

yg log in saya blz lewat pm yah.

Guest : makasih reviewnya, ini dilanjutin kog, tapi emang nunggu ide dateng hehe.

Happy reading minna-san...

.

.

(Saya membaca di narutopedia, tinggi Obito 182 dengan berat 70,5 kg, sedangkan Kakashi 181 dengan berat 67,5. Kakashi itu kurus menurut saya, tapi tidak kerempeng. Jadi, saya bikin Obito lebih dominan disini).

.

.

Kakashi melangkah santai melewati gerbang besar Uchiha. walaupun disini sarang yakuza dia tidak gentar sama sekali, dan meskipun kehadirannya menimbulkan gunjingan sepanjang jalan, dia tetap tenang. Langkahnya pasti menuju ujung, rumah besar berarsitektur jepang dengan sedikit sentuhan modern. Rumah pemimpin (sementara) para Uchiha. Dan meskipun sebagian besar para Uchiha ini membencinya, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani menyentuhnya, karena dia-

"apakah dia Kakashi Hatake, kekasih Obito-dono?"

"iya anak baru. dia memang kekasih ketua"

.

.

Kakashi mencium kening Obito, turun ke hidung, pipi kanan, pipi kiri, lalu bi... (gagal, karna Obito memalingkan wajah). Kakashi acuh, dia melanjutkan ciumanya ke leher Obito, mulai dari yang kecupan ringan biasa bertambah dengan gigitan-gitan sensual.

"berhenti!, Bakashi!"

Masabodoh, Kakashi menjilat-cium-gigit-kecup sepanjang leher Obito.

Obito menggeram, "menyingkir dari tubuhku!" perintahnya kasar.

"tidak" Kakashi masih terus melanjutkan aksinya di leher Obito.

"menyingkir atau kulempar!" ancam Obito. Diikuti geraman yang terdengar seperti hewan buas mengerikan.

Kakashi menatap kesal, lalu berguling dari tubuh Obito. Duduk bersila, mengeluarkan buku oranye dari sakunya.

"keluar dari kamarku!"

"tidak" dengan santai Kakashi membalik halaman buku keramatnya.

"keluar atau kulempar!" gertak Obito.

"lempar saja" Kakashi menantang, tapi dengan nada datar.

"aku masih marah padamu!. keluar baik-baik, atau kuseret kau dar..."

Kakashi berbalik cepat, langsung melumat bibir Obito.

Mata Obito melebar mendepati serangan mendadak. Lalu dia menggigit bibir Kakashi sekuat tenaga.

"Aaarrrrrggg..." Kakashi memekik, dengan punggung tangannya dia menyeka bibir. Berdarah.

Obito menyeringai. Rasakan!.

"aku kan cuma ingin minta maaf, kenapa kau kasar sekali. Itte... " Kakashi mengambil tisu di nakas, membersihkan darah dari bibirnya.

Obito bersandar pada kepala ranjang, bersedekap angkuh. Puas bisa menyalurkan kejengkelannya. Masih baik dia hanya menggigit bibir, bukan balas menendang bola Kakashi.

Kakashi masih mengelap bibirnya. " sial, tidak mau berhenti"

Raut wajah Obito berubah. Matanya sedikit terbelalak.

Tisu kelima, dan darah masih terus keluar dari bibir bawah kakashi.

Obito panik, dia melompat turun dari ranjang, menghampiri lemari secepat yang dia bisa, membuka kasar, melempar apapun ditangannya, dia akan terus membongkar dan melempar apapun sampai...

Kotak P3k berada ditanga.

Berjalan tergesa, hampir terpeleset saputangan yang ia lempar, menghampiri Kakashi, duduk didekatnya, mengambil kapas, membuka botol alkohol, Mendongakkan kepala Kakashi, menahan tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangan, Sebelah tangan lagi menekan kapas beralkohol dibibir Kakashi.

Kakashi diam saja. Lukanya terasa perih. Tapi seperti lelaki pada umumnya, luka kecil tidak akan membuatnya merengek. Dia bukan banci, walaupun dia bisa dimasuki.

"sakit?" tanya Obito.

"sedikit"

"maaf ya"

Kakashi mengangguk.

.

.

.

Obito megusap-usap pipi Kakashi. Lalu menciumnya. "nah, sudah baikan?"

"yang sakit bibirku, bukan pipiku"

Obito tertawa kecil, lalu mengecup luka dibibir Kakashi. "nah, sekarang sudah baikan kan?"

Kakashi diam saja.

"mana ucapan maaf untukku?" tagih Obito.

"hangus!" jawab Kakashi datar.

"dasar!" Obito mendorong tubuh Kakashi pelan sampai kepala perak itu menyentuh bantal, lalu ikut berbaring disebelahnya, dan menarik tubuh Kakashi kedalam pelukannya. Yang dipeluk tidak menolak. Kaki mereka berlilitan, Obito merabai punggung Kakashi sayang. Lalu tangannya melingkar dipinggang Kakashi posesif. Tapi tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah serius.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ada apa?"

"kau kurusan"

"hanya perasaanmu" Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya.

"tidak Kakashi, kau benar-benar mengurus"

"aku tidak merasakannya, sudahlah tenang sa..."

"bagaimana aku tenang, kau kurusan. Aku hafal setiap inchi tubuhmu, lebih hafal dari pada tubuhku sendiri. God, aku hanya cuti satu minggu dan kau sudah sekurus ini. Kakashi, apa kau makan teratur seminggu ini?" Obito panik, panik sampai setengah histeris. (cuti mengurusi Kakashi karna dia marah, bolanya ditendang Kakashi sampai cedera parah)

Kakashi memutar bolamatanya, Obito benar-benar berlebihan. "aku makan teratur, tenang saja"

"kuganti pertanyaannya, kau makan apa seminggu ini?"

"aku makan makanan bergizi Obito. Kau,tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja!" Kakashi menghela nafas, kenapa dia ikutan ngotot?

Obito memandang Kakashi curiga, dia sudah terlalu hafal kebiasaan buruk Kakashi yang tidak becus mengurus perutnya sendiri. "kau makan dango berapa porsi sehari?"

Kakashi diam. Kenapa sih Obito keras kepala. Diakan baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya berat badannya menurun. Itupun, mungkin hanya beberapa kilo. Dia saja tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

"Kakashi..." tuntut Obito.

Dasar kepala batu, "aku makan dango setiap hari, kadang dua porsi, kadang tiga por..." ucapan Kakashi terhenti. Manusia didepannya mengeluarkan aura yang membuat dia keringat dingin. "te...tenang saja...aku...juga... Makan junk food...kadang-kadang... Ha...ha...ha...!" tawa yang benar-benar aneh, bahkan ditelinga Kakashi sendiri.

"Kau!" geram Obito.

Kakashi pasang telinga siap di omeli. Tapi yang terjadi diluar ekspektasi,

Obito merilexkan otot-ototnya, lalu mengeratkan pelukanya sayang, membelai sepanjang tulang punggung Kakashi dari luar kaosnya. "kenapa kau makan sembarangan. Kau bisa sakit" ucap Obito lembut. Berbedaan tinggi mereka yang hanya satu senti, membuat wajah mereka berhadap-hadapan saat berpelukan. Bibir Kakashi tepat didepan bibirnya.

"aku baik-baik saja Obito" Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Dari tadi mereka terus menerus bertukar oksigen, sedikit lucu menurutnya tapi menyenangkan.

"jangan berbohong, kau sakit perut berapa kali seminggu ini?" salah satu kebiasaan buruk Kakashi adalah memakan makanan manis berlebihan, lalu sakit perut kemudian.

"tidak sama sekali"

"bohong!"

"aku baik-baik saja Obito, kenapa kau menanyaiku terus" Kakashi milai jengkel, Ibunya saja tidak pernah sedetail ini menanya-nanyainya.

"berapa kali?" Obito kukuh.

"setiap pagi, puas!" Kakashi ingin berbalik saking jengkelnya, tapi tubuhnya ditahan Obito.

"mulai besok aku akan mengatur pola makanmu lagi!"

"tapi..."

"tidak ada bantahan!"

Kakashi mendesah, dia harus puasa lagi mulai besok. Huft, bye bye dango! Bye bye makanan manis!.

Kakashi teringat tujuannya kemari, dia meraba selangkangan Obito dari luar celana.

"ummmsss, apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi?"

"hanya memastikan, sudah sembuh, kan?" Kakashi berniat memasukkan tanganya, tapi ditahan Obito.

"jangan" tangan digenggamannya dia kecup sayang, "bisa bangun kalo dilanjutkan"

"memang itu tujuanku"

"tidak usah, kelihatannya kau lelah. mari tidur, aku juga lembur tadi malam"

"aku juga"

Mata Obito yang hampir terpejam, terbuka lebar. "sudah kuduga itu penyebab kantung matamu tebal. Dengan siapa?"

"kotetsu..."

"apa dia sangat hebat, sampai kau lembur segala?"

"denga izumo"

"apa? Bertiga!"

"hm" Kakashi mengangguk, "hooamm" kantuknya mulai berat ditahan.

"sial, Kakashi!. Aku benar-benar cemburu!"

"sudah seharusnya kau cemburu kan?"

Obito menghela nafas, tanpa sadar dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. overposesif.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	4. Asuma x Kakashi

Balasan review. terimakasih yang sudah mereview.

Yang login lewat pm yah.

Jeannee-san : terimakasih sudah membaca, semoga suka dengan chapter ini. :)

Bott!Kakashi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pair : Asuma x Kakashi

Warning : Penuh dengan hubungan seksual sesama laki-laki.

A/n 1 : nulis pake Lumia 610 maaf kalo kalo tulisannya brantakan.

...

Happy reading minna-san...

.

.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, jika ada yang bertanya padanya tentang Kakashi, dia akan menjawab : jenius, dingin, membosankan. Namun, beberapa hari kemarin pandangannya berubah. Sekarang jika ada yang bertanya padanya, akan ia jawab dengan antusias : Kakashi itu PANAS MEMBARA.

.

.

Sayang sudah ada yang punya.

.

.

.

Toilet Universitas Konoha, fakultas pertanian.

"sial! Seharusnya aku tidak termakan kata-kata Aoba" Asuma menggerutu sambil terus memanjakan adik besarnya (punyanya tidak kecil jadi bukan adik kecil, btw) setengah jam yang lalu Aoba mengajaknya nonton bluefilm, awalnya sih Asuma baik-baik saja, toh dia punya pacar. Tapi begitu dia mendengar Kurenai berkata "maaf sayang, tamu bulanan sedang datang", senyum Kurenai yang menawan jadi terlihat seperti seringai setan.

Berakhir ditoilet, ngocok sendirian. Asuma kesal bukan kepalang. dia itu sudah lama tidak main solo, jadi barangnya sudah gak mempan sama sentuhan tangan, si manja itu maunya lubang. masalahnya, lubang siapa sekarang? Maunya sih lubang perawan, tapikan dia punya ikatan. Kurenai itu mengerikan lo kalo lagi marahan.

"aaaaarrrrrrrggggghhht!" teriaknya jantan tapi sarat keputus asaan.

"Asuma, kau kenapa?" tanya suara datar dari luar.

Dia longokkan kepala keluar, terlihat Kakashi habis dari bilik depan, Menatapnya dengan mata bosan. Asuma menimbang-nimbang antara ragu tapi mau. lama dia berfikir, Sampai abai ada entitas lain didepan.

"butuh bantuan?" tanya Kakashi.

Asuma horror, matanya membulat, "ba...bagaimana...kamu...ta...tau?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu, "jadi benar-benar butuh bantuan, ya?"

"ehhhhh?"

"jangan disini, terlalu sempit"

"eh...oh...iya...oh...oke..." dan sejak kapan bicara dengan Kakashi harus pakai gagap-gagapan. Ereksi sialan!.

.

.

Asuma itu omnivora, doyan yang hanya berlubang maupun yang punya batang, jadi begitu Kakashi menurunkan celana dan menyodorkan pantat padanya, Asuma kelabakan. Niat hati tak ingin menduakan sang pujaan, tapi apa daya dedek besar butuh perhatian.

Jadi dengan tampang garang ala-ala beruang kelaparan dia langsung saja menyerang.

Kakashi yang masih mengubek tasnya mencari pelumas(dia menungging karna tas ranselnya dibawah, bukan niat menyodorkan), kaget sekaligus kesakitan, hampir saja dia tersungkur jika tak reflek berpegangan, matanya terpejam erat, mulut terkatup rapat, batin mengumpat-umpat (karna dia tidak akan pernah mengumpati Asuma, entak kenapa). shit!, dua kali dalam seminggu lubangnya harus menerima rudal-rudal kurang pendidikan. Menjengkelkan.

"laki-laki...butuh...pelumas...Asuma!"

"eeehhhh?. Maaf aku lupa!"

.

.

.

Kakashi menumpukan tangan dan lututnya dilantai, pososisi anjing bercinta. dibelakang, lubangnya sedang di invasi habis-habisan.

"ini kelebihan bercinta dengan laki-laki, kita tak perlu hati-hati. Bukan begitu, Kakashi?" bisik Asuma ditelinga Kakashi. Lalu menjilat dengan erotis.

"sssssshhhh...aaaahhhnnnn...kau...coba...berada...diposisiku...baru...berkata...de...mikian!" Kakashi terbata, ucapannya harus berebutan dengan nafasnya. Ini benar-benar nikmat, tapi juga sakit sekali. "Itte, pelan sedikit Asuma!" hardiknya.

"ayolah, kita... sama-sama ...lelaki. Bermainlah...dengan... jantan ..." jawab Asuma.

Kakashi tidak menanggapi, dia harus berburu oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

.

.

Kakashi merasa ada liquid kental yang merayapi pahanya, dia menengoknya dari bawah, "Astaga...hhhh... Darah!" serunya kaget.

Asuma menyeringai, "baguskan, kau jadi terlihat seperti perawan"

'bajingan!' ucap Kakashi. sekali lagi, cuma dalam hati.

.

.

.

"ronde keenam. ganti posisi, duduk dipangkuanku" ajak Asuma.

Kakashi menghela nafas lalu berkata "tidak", tubuhnya masih tengkurap dilantai.

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak suka. Antarkan aku pulang. Aku lelah"

"kau tidak sejantan yang diceritakan orang-orang"

Kakashi jengkel, sudah dieksploitasi lima ronde dan tidak jantan katanya?. Dasar tidak tau terimakasih. "maaf mengecewakan imajinasimu, antar aku pulang"

"ayolah, Kakashi!"

"lelah" sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya, tapi ini jam makan siang. Obito pasti mencarinya, dia tidak ingin ditemukan saat bercinta begini, itu akan menyakiti hati pacarnya. Kakashi tau dia brengsek, tapi dia tetap berusaha menekan kebrengsekannya untuk kekasihnya.

Asuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mengamati Kakashi(tepatnya lubang belakangnya), spermanya mengalir dari dalam lalu menggenang diantara kaki Kakashi yang sedikit terentang. Ada perasaan aneh dihati Asuma saat melihat darah yang bercampur sperma, semacam perasaan bangga namun terasa ganjil. Aneh sekali. Apalagi dengan tangan Kakashi yang terikat, menambah daya tarik tersendiri dimatanya.

"Kakashi, siapa yang memerawanimu?" tanya Asuma penasaran.

"kau ini bicara apa, sih?"

"jawab saja, aku penasaran sekali. Atau, dia orang spesial yang kau rahasiakan?"

"ha...ha...ha..." (bayangkan saja tawa Kakashi pas Sukea ketemu Gai, tawa canggung gitu). "Orochimaru-sensei"

"siapa?" Asuma ingin memastikan, sepertinya dia tuli mendadak tadi.

"Ular-sensei"

"UAPAAAAAAH?"

.

.

.

Obito bersumpah akan mengikat Kakashi jika bertemu nanti, sudah dua jam dia mencarinya dan manusia bermasker itu tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. makan siang sudah lewat tiga jam yang lalu, dan anak buahnya yang dia tugasi mengantar makan siang Kakashi sudah kencing di celana gara-gara ketakutan, takut karena perintah atasannya tak terlaksanakan, obyeknya tidak diketemukan dimana-mana.

"Gai...oi, Gai!" seruan Obito yang lumayan keras tertangkap telinga makluk berspandek hijau.

"yo Obito, senang kau sudah kembali!" Gai berseru dengan semangat.

"begitulah" Obito mengedikkan bahu.

"kembalimu sangat kunantikan Obito temanku, aku mulai kawatir dengan kesehatan rival abadiku itu, dia tidak bisa makan teratur tanpamu" Gai menjabat tangan Obito saking semangatnya.

"ya ya Gai" Obito memutar mata jengah, "sekarang katakan padaku dimana Kakashi sembunyi. Dia harus memakan makan siangnya"

"DITOILET!"

"kenapa toilet?"

"KARENA DIA SEDANG BERCINTA, mungkin?"

"shit, aku lupa!"

.

.

.

BRAK!

Pintu yang terkunci lepas dari engselnya.

Kedua mahluk sama jenis dibilik washtafel terkejut.

"OBITO!" seru keduanya, untuk Asuma dengan nada kaget yang sangat kentara, karena dia sedang memaksa Kakashi untuk menelan spermanya.

Sedangkan Kakashi lega luar biasa, penolongnya telah tiba. Mulutnya kebas, dia sudah lelah tapi Asuma terus memaksa. Bosan menyodomi anusnya, si pecandu rokok itu ganti memperkosa mulutnya. Perutnya sampai kembung karena terus dicekoki sperma. "Obito..." Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya yang terikat, minta dilepaskan.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Obito berjongkok disamping Kakashi, melepaskan ikatanya. Kemudian mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengelap sekitar mulut Kakashi yang belepotan sperma, turun keleher, lalu dada dan perut, lalu turun lagi kebagian inti. setelah bagian depan bersih, dia membalik tubuh Kakashi dan melakukan hal yang sama, begitu mendapati sperma yang bercampur darah, Obito langsung memelototi Asuma yang hanya mampu menunduk. Setelah yakin tidak ada sperma yang tertinggal, si Uchiha memunguti pakaian kekasihnya lalu memakaikannya pelan-pelan. Semua dilakukan dalam diam, dengan aura mencekam. Dia marah tentu saja, siapapun akan marah saat mendapati kekasihnya terikat bermandikan sperma temannya. tapi dia mencoba tenang dan tenang, bukan tempatnya memarahi keduanya, ataupun salah satunya.

Tas ransel Kakashi dia kenakan di depan, mencium keningnya sebelum menggendong Kakashi dipunggungnya.

Kakashi merasa sangat nyaman begitu tubuhnya menempel dipunggung kekasihnya, "aku mengantuk, Obito"

"tidurlah..." Obito tersenyum sayang.

Asuma yang menyaksikan semua interaksi dua orang tersebut merasa tercubit hatinya. "Obito, maaf..." Asuma menyesal. Mereka berteman baik, tidak seharusnya dia meniduri temannya(Kakashi) yang juga kekasih temannya(Obito). Ini benar-benar kekacauan.

"bukan salahmu" Obito berkata datar, dia sadar manusia dipunggungnya ini penggoda kelas kakap. Bukan salah Asuma kalau dia hilaf. "tapi maaf, aku tak bisa melihatmu dengan sama lagi. Aku mengagumi kesetianmu pada kekasihmu, tapi mulai sekarang tidak lagi. Maaf mengacaukan sesi bercintamu, dia harus makan siang"

Obito berlalu, meninggalkan Asuma yang menunduk penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

"Tuhan, kenapa ini terjadi padaku..." ratap hati Obito putus asa. Dia kesal, marah, juga benci, bukan pada Kakashi atau Asuma atau siapaun yang meniduri Kakashi, tapi pada dirinya sendiri yang tak becus menjaga kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Terimakasih udah baca, ada yang reques pairing gak? Mumpung saya lagi baik hati. Hehe. (syaratnya, harus karakter yang seumuran sama Kakashi)


	5. Meet Him

**Bott**! **Kakashi**

(MEET YOU)

Rate : M

Pair : Kisame X Kakashi, Obito x Kakashi.

Warning : Penuh dengan hubungan seksual sesama laki-laki.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Happy reading minna-san...

.

.

Di bab ini, menceritakan beberapa tahun silam, saat Obito bertemu pertamakali dengan Kakashi.

* * *

Setelah melewati hari yang terasa panjang dan penat, Obito memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar, berjalan kaki mengitari keramain kota Amegakure, mencicipi berbagai makanan pinggir jalan, menyewa sepatu roda dan beratraksi kecil bersama beberapa remaja seusianya, menikmati gelora remaja yang membuat sudut bibirnya tak henti melengkung, hingga akhirnya denting jam tengah malam dari menara tua mengingatkannya untuk segera pulang. Bukannya dia akan menjadi cinderella jelek setelah denting kedua belas, tapi dia punya banyak pekerjaan esok hari, tidur berkualitas akan menjadi suplemen gratis yang sangat dibutuhkan raganya. Maka dengan berat hati Obito melambaikan salam perpisahan pada teman-temannya. Senyum puas tak lekang sepanjang perjalanan pulang yang kali ini ia tempuh dengan jalan kaki. Berbaur dengan banyak orang tanpa menjadi pusat perhatian cukup atau ekspresi ketakutan adalah sesuatu yang mahal baginya, begitu dia melepas hoodie dan noiseband-nya semua orang pasti akan lebih memilih lari ketimbang menyapanya.

Senyum diwajah Obito lenyap digantikan ekspresi serius, pendengarannya yang super tajam menanggap suara pilu dari kejauhan.

-" _aaaarrrrgggghh..."-_

Suara itu terdengar lagi, Obito berjalan cepat memasuki gang sempit diantara dua gedung pencakar langit. Rintahan-rintahan pilu itu semakin jelas ketika dia masuk semakin dalam, langkahnya dia buat pelan dan waspada, sebuah lampu jalan diseberang gedung menyinari ujung gang yang hanya teralis, Obito berhenti dua langkah dari siraman cahaya, lebih aman mengawasi situasi dari kegelapan.

-" _tolong berhenti...aaarrrrggghhh...aku mohon..."-_

Suara itu terdengar jelas dari tempatnya berdiri, Obito mengambil kacamata dari sakunya, matanya bermasalah dengan penglihatan jarak jauh. Saat dia mendongak setelah memakai penyambung penglihatan, matanya terbelalak mendapati apa yang tersaji didepannya, itu ada diseberang teralis.

Seorang remaja dengan tubuh ringkih tengah disodomi tanpa ampun oleh laki-laki yang tubuhnya tigakali lipat siremaja, Kedua kaki kecil remaja itu ditekuk hingga lututnya menekan dada, dari tangannya yang bebas tapi diam tergeletak di tanah tanpa perlawanan Obito yakin remaja tersebut sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melewan. Rudal monster keluar masuk sangat cepat dari lubang yang-mustahil dimasuki barang sebesar dan sepanjang itu- dengan tubuh kecilnya Obito yakin seharusnya remaja itu mati ditusukan pertama.

\- " _tolong berhenti, maaf... Maafkan aku..."_ -

Rintihan lemah dari remaja itu menyadarkan Obito dari keterkejutannya. Tapi saat ia akan mengambil tindakan, laki-laki tersebut mendongakkan kepala menikmati klimaksnya.

"Kisame!" Obito kaget bukan main, laki-laki besar itu adalah salah satu penjaga terbaiknya, tugasnya menjaga ketiga keponakannya tanpa ketahuan.

\- " _kau yang meminta ini pelacur kecil, jadi nikmati_ _saja penderitaanmu_ " -

Perkataan Kisame membuat Obito tersenyum kecil, rupanya siremaja hanyalah terong-terongan yang menjajakan lubang belakang. Obito menggelengkan kepala lalu berbalik pulang. "sepertinya dia salah umpan".

* * *

.

.

Dua hari setelah inseden 'terong-terongan', kediaman Obito dibuat geger oleh Itachi dan Shisui. Dua keponakanya itu memungut 'mayat hidup' dari bibir gang yang sukses membuat Obito hampir jantungan. ITUKAN BOCAH TERONG MALM ITU!, dalam batin, Obito histeris. Kok kebetulan sekali, sih?.

"paman, kita apakan dia?" tanya Shisui.

"kenapa dibawa pulang?, ini bisa jadi skandal besar Shisui!" C'mon, polisi-polisi diluar sana pasti akan berpesta pora jika mengetahui hal ini.

"maaf, tapi Sasuke histeris, meminta orang ini dibawa pulang" terang Shisui.

Obito menghela nafas, keponakannya yang baru kelas 2 sekolah dasar itu memang paling manja. Bisa mengakibatkan kiamat kronis kalau keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Yuki-san, tolong panggilkan dokter terbaik di kota ini!" Obito memerintahkan seorang anggota gengnya yang mengerubungi korban.

"hai', Obito-sama"

"dimana Itachi?" Obito beralih lagi ke Shisui.

"menemani Sasuke mandi, paman"

"bocah itu manja sekali" gerutu Obito pelan.

"aku juga mau mandi, permisi"

* * *

.

.

Obito mengamati remaja sekarat di sopa, dia heran bagaimana orang ini masih hidup. Sudah dua hari berlalu, dengan luka sebanyak itu seharusnya dia sudah mati kehabisan darah, terendus anjing jalanan, atau kedinginan, apalagi semalam turun hujan. Obito tak habis pikir. Lalu entah mendapat dorongan darimana, tiba-tiba Obito sudah mengangkut remaja yang -oh, astaga! Ringan sekali- ini, ala pengantin. Membuat melongo beberapa anggotanya yang sedari tadi mengerubungi Kakashi dengan wajah 'ingin'. Walau sekarat, remaja terong ini masih bisa membuat 'ngiler'. Dan kalau saja Obito tidak mengamankannya, dia pasti kena gangbang diruangan ini. Terimakasih pada -dorongan entah darimana- Obito.

"Maki-san, tolong panggilkan Kisame!" order Obito di ujung tangga.

.

.

.

"ada yang ingin kau jelaskan, Kisame?"

"maaf, Obito-sama. Saya,... Uh,... Saya... Mohon maafkan saya, saya sangat kesal waktu itu" Kisame menghela nafas.

"kau tau, kan. Kalau polisi menemukannya lebih dulu, mereka akan punya alasan untuk memenjaran keluarga kita"

"saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Obito-sama. Saya siap dihukukum" Kisame membungkung 90 derajat.

Obito mengibaskan tangannya. "aku ingin penjelasan, bukan akan memberi hukuman, jadi siapa dia?"

"maaf, Obito-san. saya tidak tau"

"tidak tau?" Obito mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak percaya pada lawan bicaranya.

"saya benar-benar tidak tau Obito-sama, dia mengikuti saya beberapa hari ini. Saya sudah memintanya untuk menyingkir, tapi dia keras kepala..."

"mengikuti kenapa?" potong Obito.

"uh,... Itu,... Ano... Meminta saya untuk... Uh,...ano bercinta dengan dia" Kisame menunduk dalam, jengah. Kau boleh memilih, nyebur sumur mungkin lebih baik daripada membicarak masalah 'ini'.

"jadi maksudmu, dia semacam kucing jalanan?"

"saya tidak tau, Obito-sama"

"lalu bagaimana kau sampai menyodominya?" kalau bukan untuk wibawa, Obito pasti sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya dimeja. Pembicaraan ini sangat canggung sekali, apalagi dengan lelaki yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"uh, begini..., dia terus merayu saya sepanjang jalan, sial bagi saya karna bertemu dengannya. ketika saya masuk bar langganan saya, dia mengikuti dan mulai membuka masker wajahnya. Uh,... Awalnya saya terpesona dengan wajahnya... Dia cantik sekali..."

Dalam hati Obito membenarkan. "hum, lanjutkan!"

"saya berusaha keras menolaknya, butuh perjuangan untuk tidak menyambar dan mencumbunya di kamar terdekat..."

"hei, itu terlalu vulgar!" seru Obito.

"uh, maaf Obito-sama, saya tau anda masih remaja, tapi memang begitulah yang saya rasakan."

"aku terhina disini!" Obito merengut.

Kisame tersenyum kecil. "saya masih ingin memanggil anda Bocchama (tuan muda) sejujurnya"

"yadda yadda... Lanjutkan ceritanya!"

"usaha keras saya untuk tetap waras berbanding terbalik dengan usahanya melenakan saya, dan tanpa saya sadari dia menaruh obat perangsang diminuman saya..."

"Oi?!"

"tapi tentu saja akhirnya saya tau, dan saya mulai jengkel. Apalagi dia mulai berani meraba-raba saya, saat kejengkelan saya bertumbuh menjadi sebuah amarah, tanpa pikir panjang saya menyeratnya ke gang gelap... Dan, uh... Saya... Uh..."

"cukup!, aku tau yang terjadi selanjutnya. Silakan keluar, aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku"

Kisame menghela nafas lega lalu berbalik. Diambang pintu dia menoleh dengan ekspresi penasaran. "darimana anda tau?"

Obito menyeringai, "lain kali kau harus lebih jeli melihat sekitarmu, tuan hiu!" Obito meleletkan lidahnya.

"sangat kekanakan" lalu Kisame keluar dari ruangan, dengan backsound teriakan protes dari mantan anak asuhnya yang kini menjadi bos besar.

* * *

.

.

Obito menghela nafas, pasrah. Dia benar-benar jengkel setengah mati. Berkas-berkas dimejanya berserakan, sejak ada remaja 'terong-terongan' itu di kamarnya, entah kenapa dia selalu ingin melihatnya, jika dia tidak berada di dekatnya maka pikirannya-lah yang terbang kesana. seperti saat ini, Raganya ada di ruang kerja namun jiwanya terbang ke ranjang tempat remaja tersebut tinggal. Dia gagal menyelesaikan pekerjaan -yang biasanya memakan waktu 12 jam- dalam tiga hari. Benar-benar trouble.

"kalau anda segitu inginnya melihat dia, kenapa tidak pindahkan meja kerja anda ke kamar"

Obito terjengkang dari kursinya. "uuuhhh..."

Kisame segera membantunya, "Anda baik-baik saja?"

"kau mengagetkanku, idiot!" maki Obito. Dia mendudukkan lagi pantatnya setelah kursi yang terbalik dibenahi Kisame.

"hoo... Mulut anda kehilangan filter rupanya. Ck, malang sekali kedua kakak anda, pasti mereka kecewa disana"

"Aaarrrrggggt, kau!" tudingnya pada Kisame, "berhenti membuatku jengkel dan memojokanku!"

"baiklah, saya minta maaf membuat anda tidak nyaman, saya mengantarkan makan malam anda"

"terimakasih, kau boleh pergi"

"huft, saya serius, anda harus memindahkan meja kerja anda ke atas (kamar Obito, red)"

" KI. SA. ME!"

"baiklah-baiklah, saya keluar. Dokumen dimeja anda semakin menggunung, ngomong-ngomong. Selamat malam"

.

.

.

"merasa lebih baik?"

Obito menggeram, manusia hiu ini hobi sekali mengagetinya. "ya, puas!?" serunya jengkel. Sudah dua hari dia mulai bekerja di ruangan ini, kamarnya. Dengan meja kerja menghadap ranjangnya, dimana terdapat 'terong- terongan' yang wajahnya -uh, mempesona sekali- tepat di jarak pandangnya. "kupikir ada yang lupa mengetuk pintu disini, dasar tidak sopan" umpat Obito.

"saya mengetuk pintu tujuh kali, sejujurnya. Dan memelototi remaja cantik sampai ileran jauh lebih tidak sopan, Obito-sama. Sekedar mengingatkan" Kisame mengerling.

Dengan gugup Obito mengelap dagunya. Seriosly, dia benar-benar ileran. Memalukan. "ada apa?" tanyanya canggung.

"dokter Orochi datang untuk mengontrol pasiennya"

"persilahkan dia masuk"

Tapi yang masuk bukan hanya dokter Orochi, tapi juga ketiga keponakkannya yang memasang wajah penasaran.

"kenapa kalian ada di rumah?" Obito memelototi ketiganya. "jangan suka membolos, mau jadi apa kalian ini!" geramnya, Obito sangat sensitif dengan topik sekolahan. Dia yang tidak tamat SMA -karna keadaan- sangat jengkel jika ada orang yang menyia-nyiakan pendidikan.

"ano, paman..." Itachi akan mendebat.

"jangan membantah!" tegasnya, "Kisame, antar mereka ke sekolahan!"

"Ano, Obito-sama..." Kisame juga tampak akan mendebat.

"tidak ada argumen. Antar mereka, sekarang juga!"

"paman, dengar du..."

"sejak kapan kau menjadi pembangkang Shisui!, beri contoh yang baik pada kedua adikmu!. sekarang cepat bersiap!"

Tidak ada yang bergerak, semua yang ada di ruangan terdiam. Kecuali dokter Orochi yang senyum-senyum sejak awal.

"kenapa malah diam, cepat bersiap" desis Obito. Jengkelnya mencapai tingkat daerah.

"Nii-san, kau bilang hari minggu sekolahan libur, kau bohong ya?"

JUEDERRRR! Obito mendengar petir imajiner menyambar di belakang kepalanya. Dipandangnya Sasuke yang menarik-narik kaos Itachi dan menatapnya dengan mata bulat berkaca-kaca.

"uuh, Sasuke, jangan menangis. Aku tidak membohongimu. Sungguh, aku tidak membohongimu" Itachi membawa Sasuke ke gendongan dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "aku tidak akan perbohong lagi padamu, tidak akan pernah" bisiknya.

"sungguh?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"tapi kenapa paman Obito, menyuruh kita berangkat sekolah?" Sasuke pernah kejang-kejang karena tahu dibohongi Kakaknya. Sejak saat itu Itachi berjanji tidak akan membohongi adiknya lagi.

"itu karna paman Obito bodoh, Sasuke" Shisui meleletkan lidahnya ke Obito yang dibalas pelototan.

"Shisui-Bocchama, tolong bahasa anda" hardik Kisame.

"uh, maaf" Shisui menunduk sekilas.

"ma ma..., sepertinya karna kebisingan kalian dia jadi bangun" dokter Orochi menghampiri pasiennya. Melakukan kegiatan medis dengan terampil yang dimata orang awam hanya seperti lihat dan sentuh.

"aku dimana?" remaja itu memulai suara pertamanya dengan lirih. Sangat lirih namun cukup jelas.

Obito mengumpat dalam hati. Dia merutuki benda di selangkanganyya yang seolah menjawab pertanyaan si cantik.

"Hanya mendengar suaranya dan anda langsung bangun. Ya Tuhan. Anda benar-benar nakal, Obito-sama" Bisik Kisame.

"diam, Kisame!" desis Obito dengan muka merah sampai telinga. Dia meminta ijin keluar sebelum kekacauannya terdeteksi lebih banyak orang.

.

.

"apa yang aku lewatkan?" Obito menekuni lagi dokumennya. Setelah pemeriksaan dokter, si cantik di ranjang kembali tidur demi kebaikan.

"tidak banyak. dokter berkata kondisinya membaik, dan itu sangat menakjubkan katanya. Lalu dokter berkata kalau ini kunjungan terakhirnya..."

"kenapa?, kupikir dia masih butuh perawatan?"

"...dokter dimutasi ke Konoha, jika kedaan darurat, anda diminta untuk memanggilnya"

"um, baiklah. Terimakasih"

"saya pamit, selamat sore"

Sepeninggal Kisame, Obito segera menutup bukunya. Dia berjalan ke ranjang, yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "kau boleh membuka matamu, aku yakin kau tidak tidur"

"uh, terimakasih. Aku benar-benar ingin bangun"

Tanpa sadar Obito menahan nafas, 'dia lebih cantik dengan mata terbuka, Ya Tuhan!'

"kau baik-baik saja?" suara lirihnya menggetarkan sesuatu dibalik celana.

"eh, ya." Obito menggaruk pipinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, maaf atas ketidak sopananku"

Tawa lirih terdengar sebagai jawaban. Jantung Obito berhenti sepersekian detik. 'ya Tuhan, jauh lebih indah lagi untuk didengar'.

"siapa namamu?"

"Obito, salam kenal" Obito memberikan senyum terbaiknya, namun bahkan dia sendiri tidak yakin apa terlihat bagus.

"salam kenal, kau tidak bertanya namaku?" terong cantik itu memancing dengan nada geli.

"uh,... Eh... Iya. Maaf, siapa namamu?" Obito tergagap. Sialan, dia benar-benar memalukan.

"Kakashi, terimakasih sudah menolongku" Remaja terong-cantik-mempesona yang ternyata bernama Kakashi itu tersenyum manis.

Obito terbatuk-batuk. Shit, dia tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"uh...ya, ya. Aku baik-baik saja" Obito menuang air kedalam gelas. dia benar-benar kacau.

"boleh pinjam masker?" Kakashi berusaha duduk namun kepayahan. Obito membantunya dengan tangan gemetar luar biasa.

"untuk apa masker?"

"aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu, Obito-san"

"hanya, Obito, tolong" Obito membongkar lacinya, yakin ada masker disitu. "dan apa hubunganya masker dengan bicara padaku?"

"oh, wajahku sedikit mengganggu kupikir, jadi..."

"tidak!" seru Obito keras. "wajahmu cantik sekali, sama sekali tidak mengganggu" Obito duduk disamping Kakashi.

"justru itu yang aku pikir mengganggu" Kakashi tertawa lagi.

"uh, maaf. Pasti karna tingkah konyolku ya, kau jadi ilfeel begini" Obito malu sekali. Arrrggghhht.

"sejujurnya, aku ingin berkata. Kamu hebat sekali..."

"huh?"

"ini bajumu, kan?" Kakashi menunjuk kemeja longgar yang dikenakanya. panjangnya pas, namun lebarnya beberapa senti lebih dari ukurannya.

"ya, itu punyaku"

"kau juga yang memakaikanku?"

"iya" Obito tidak yakin arah pembicaraan ini kemana.

"dan kau tertarik padaku, benar?"

Obito menjawabnya dengan batuk-batuk keras. Arrrgggh, liurnya susah sekali diajak kompromi belakang ini. "maaf, untuk ketidak sopananku"

"tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku benar, kan?" kejar Kakashi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum geli.

"uh,... Iya. Maaf kalau itu mengganggumu"

"nah, bukan itu maksudku"

"huh?"

"kau melihatku telanjang, menyentuhku, tertarik padaku, namun tidak memperkosaku. Itu luar biasa menurutku"

"hah?" Obito menganga, "HAH?" sekali lagi. "hah?, apa yang kau katakan!" tudingnya heboh. "tentu aku tidak akan me...me...memperkosamu, jangan menilaiku sembarangan ya" tambahnya kesal.

"yah, makanya kukatakan itu luar biasa" Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya.

"apa sih sebenarnya maksudmu?" Obito mengerutkan keningnya.

"huft, kau bodoh!"

"hei!?"

"kau bodoh!, B. O. D. O. H!"

"berhenti mengataiku bodoh, orang asing!" geram Obito dengan nada dalam. Alpha voice.

"ma...maaf..." Kakashi mencicit. Dia merasa terintimidasi oleh suara Obito dan tubuhnya yang menjulang diatasnya. "bi...bisakah kau turun?" tanya Kakashi hati-hati.

"apa?"

"turun dari atasku..."

"huh?" Obito tidak faham.

"kau menindihku"

Loading,

Loading.

dua tangannya menekan dasboard ranjang, tepat disamping kepala Kakashi, memerangkapnya. Kedua kakinya mengangkangi pinggang Kakashi dengan lutut tertekuk. Lalu wajahnya hanya beberapa inchi dari wajah Kakashi.

"Hiyyaaaaaa! Kenapa aku begini?" teriaknya histeris. Komikal sekali.

"karna kau sudah sadar, bisakah kau turun?"

Obito mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ekspresinya sudah kembali serius. Pelan tapi pasti dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lawannya. Semakin dekat, semakin Kakashi memrosokkan kepalanya ke bantal. Hingga saat bibir mereka hampir bertabrakan, Obito mengubah haluan. Telinga, bibirnya menempel ditelinga Kakashi, membuatnya merinding sekujur badan. "dengar, orang asing" Obito memulai dengan suara alphanya, "hati-hati saat berbicara denganku. Atau kau tau akibatnya"

"ahhhhhhh..." Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan.

"huh?" dia segera bangkit dan menyingkap selimut Kakashi. Ingin memastikan sesuatu, dan benar, ada rembesan basah diselangkangannya.

"ja...jangan liihat..." Kakashi menutupi selangkangannya dengan kedua tangan, wajahnya memerah sampai leher dan telinga.

"kau. Misophonia...?" ( penyakit yang mengganggu tingkat kesensitifan saraf pada suatu bunyi tertentu sehingga si penderita dapat bereaksi aneh jika mendengar bunyi dari suara-suara yang membuat sarafnya sensitif. saya dapet dari google, btw. Tapi gak yakin ada yang akibatnya bikin ejakulasi. Yah ujung-ujungnya saya ngarang juga. Hehe)

"iya!" jawab Kakashi pelan.

Dan tawa Obito meledak.

"jangan tertawa!" seru Kakashi jengkel.

Tapi Obito masih ingin tertawa, jadi dia tetap tertawa. Sampai sebuah bantal melayang ke wajahnya.

"shit, kau anarkis. Kakashi!" serunya, masih dengan ketawa-ketawa.

"aku benci padamu!" Kakashi merengut dan menyumbat telinganya.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.  
Bab ini cuma menceritakan awal jumpa mereka. Kalo jatuh cintanya, chap depan insyaallah.


	6. Kakashi Hatake

Bott!Kakashi

(Kakashi Hatake)

Rate : M

Pair : Obito x Kakashi.

Warning : Penuh dengan hubungan seksual sesama laki-laki.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Happy reading minna-san...

.

.

Sekarang apa?, itulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi akhir-akhir ini. Dalam waktu sepuluh hari (6 hari untuk koma, dan 4 hari untuk sadar) bersama 'paman tampan dan tiga keponakannya' Kakashi merasa betah, tak ingin pulang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk bertahan disini?. dia sudah sehat, sudah saatnya kembali pulang dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas kebaikan tuan rumah. Namun, dia ingin bertahan. Dengan alasan apa?

"Kakashi-san, nanti saat aku sudah besar, menikah denganku ya" bocah yang sedaritadi menguyel-uyelkan kepalanya di dada kakashi ini tiba-tibaa menatapnya dengan mata bulat penuh harap.

"ha?" Kakashi melongo.

"janji ya" Sasuka menangkup wajah Kakashi dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Kakashi bingung, di film-film sih, kalau ada anak kecil minta janji-janji begini nanti akan ditagih pas besarnya. Kakashi tidak siap dengan hal-hal rumit begitu.

"Kakashi akan menikah dengan paman, Sasuke. Jadi, jangan merebut pengantin paman. Oke?" Obito menyahut dari kamar mandi.

Kakashi tertolong, tanks God.

Sasuke merengut, "paman jahat!" teriaknya. "Kakashi-san pilih aku, kan?"

"pilih aku saja" teriak Obito lagi.

Kakashi tertawa. heboh sekali kalau paman-keponakan ini sudah berinteraksi.

"Kakashi-san?" rengek Sasuke.

Duh, mata bulatnya membuat Kakashi merasa bersalah, "gomen ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku memilih pamanmu saja ya" Kakashi menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke. Lebih baik menyakiti sekali, daripada memberi harapan palsu seumur hidup, kan?

"bweeeek" Obito melongokkan kepalanya untuk meleletkan lidah. Lalu menutupnya lagi.

Kakashi geli. Uh, dia ingin tinggal bersama Obito, Tuhan tolong beri jalan.

"hiks..."

Kakashi membawa kepala Sasuke ke dadanya. Menemani isakan lembut Sasuke dengan belaian lembut di kepala.

"jangan cengeng, kau kan sudah besar" Obito keluar dari kamar mandi, lengkap dengan piama. Menyebrangi ruangan untuk sampai di ranjang, "ayo" Obito mengulurkan tangannya, tapi Sasuke tidak menyambut, bocah itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kakashi.

"tidak mau" Sasuke menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"besok kau sekolah, ayo cepat tidur" Obito menyelipkan tangannya diketiak Sasuke lalu menariknya.

"tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau..." tangan mengalungi leher Kakashi erat, kaki melingkar dipinggang kuat-kuat. Persis bayi koala.

"Sasuke jangan nakal!" Obito menarik paksa Sasuke, namun karna pegangannya yang kuat, Kakashi jadi tercekik.

"uhuk...huk...berhenti kalian berdua...uhuk...uhuk!"

.

.

Dan beginilah akhirnya posisi mereka tidur. Kakashi, Sasuke, Obito.

"maaf mengganggu malammu, Kakashi"

"ranjangmu bahkan cukup untuk enam orang Obito, kenapa minta maaf" Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pantat Sasuke pelan. -seperti Kebiasaannya dengan sang adik dirumah-, untuk membuat Sasuke nyenyak, sekaligus mengurangi kegugupannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia satu ranjang dengan Obito, biasanya paman ganteng itu mengungsi ke kamar Sasuke dengan alasan macam-macam, yang Kakashi yakin intinya untuk menghindarinya.

"kau kelihatan tidak nyaman, aku bisa tidur di kamar tamu" Obito bangkit.

"kau takut padaku?" tanya Kakashi pelan. Tiba-tiba menyesal kenapa dia tidur dengan banyak orang, Obito pasti mengira dia terong-torongan. "aku tidak akan mencoba masuk ke celanamu, janji" tambahnya.

"aku tidak berfikir begitu"

"lalu kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"aku tidak menghindarimu, aku sehari-sehari selalu disana" Obito menunjuk meja kerjanya, "dan kau selalu disini, jadi bagian mana yang terlihat menghindar?"

"bagian ranjang, kau tidak mau tidur bersamaku disini"

"itu bukan menghindar, tidur berdua akan menimbulkan pembicaraan..."

"alasan..."

"memang seperti itu Kakashi, bukan ala..."

"semua orang tau kalau kau gay, dan buken tipe orang yang peduli omongan orang"

"a...A...aaarrrgggh" Obito kehabisan kata-kata.

Kakashi menyeringai. "jadi?"

"bukan apa-apa"

"Obito?"

"tolong berhenti disana, Kakashi!"

"tapi kenapa?"

"bukan apa-apa"

"kenapa?" Kakashi adalah tuan keras kepala, ingat.

"..."

"hei!"

"karna ini!" Obito menunjuk selangkanganya yang menggunduk.

Kakashi terdiam.

"aku selalu terangsang melihatmu berbaring seperti itu, apalagi saat kau tidur. Terlihat mudah diremukkan" Obito mengedikkan bahu.

Hening yang tidak nyaman.

"maaf, untuk itu. Aku akan tidur di ruang tamu" Obito berjalan mengarah ke pintu.

"butuh bantuan?" Kakashi menatap punggung Obito hati-hati.

"hm?" Obito tidak berbalik.

"aku bisa membantumu dengan itu" Kakashi melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram kemeja depannya hati-hati. Duduk tegak terasa lebih benar saat ini.

"kalau kau butuh uang, aku bisa memberinya Kakashi, tidak perlu bekerja kotor seperti itu"

Jawaban Obito membuatnya tertohok. "aku hanya ingin membantu, Ob..."

"apa itu juga yang kau ucapkan pada Kisame?"

Kakashi mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh kepala ranjang. Sesuatu dalam ucapan Obito membuatnya ingin menangis. Lututnya dia tekuk lalu dia peluk, menyembunyikan kepalanya diantaranya. "ma...maaf" lalu tanpa sadar dia sudah terisak. Baru kali ini dia menangisi keadaannya.

"cih, menangispun tidak akan mengembalikan kesucianmu" Obito melangkah meninggalkan kamar tanpa tau jika ucapannya akan membuatnya menyesal dilain hari.

-cuma perasaanku saja, atau memang ucapan Obito seperti laki-laki yang pacarnya habis diperkosa orang?-

.

.

Kakashi merasa buruk, setelah puas menangis, dia memutuskan untuk mandi. Amegakure. Mandi air dingin, ditengah malam, tanpa kembang.

.

.

Walaupun sudah dua belas kali menyabuni tubuhnya dia masih merasa kotor, dia juga menggosok tubuhnya kuat-kuat, berharap bisa merasa bersih.

"kakashi, kakashi, keluar dari sana!"

Gedoran di pintu dan teriakan Obito membuatnya tersadar jika ternyata dia mandi sambil melamun. "sekarang, aku mandi saja kau ribut. apa aku seburuk itu!" jawabnya pelan, lebih pelan dari yang ia duga.

"apa?, aku tidak mendengarmu. Buka pintunya, kau harus keluar!"

Kakashi berdecak, Obito selalu heboh seperti itu, kan. Dia mengangkat bahu, lalu menggosok lagi belahan pantatnya. Dia bertekat akan menghubungi ayahnya setelah mandi. minta dijemput. dia harus keluar dari rumah ini sebelum matahari terbit. Kakashi berdecak lalu ingin mematikan shower, tapi tidak bisa. tangannya kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Dia mencoba mengangkat kakinya, tidak bisa. Tubuhnya kaku, dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia mencoba berteriak, tidak bisa. Ada apa ini, kenapa tubuhnya kaku? Kenapa dia tidak bisa bergerak?. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?.

Panik menyerang.

"Kakashi, kalau kau tidak keluar. Akan kudobrak pintunya!"

Kakashi ingin menyahuti, ingin minta tolong, ingin dibawa keluar, tapi tidak bisa. Mulutnya hanya terbuka tanpa sepatah katapun bisa terucap.

BRAKKK!

"KAKASHI...!"

.

.

Saat Kakashi membuka mata, pandangannya buram dan kepalanya terasa membesar dan berat "aaarggh" dia mengerang lemah.

"Kakashi-san, bagian mana yang sakit?" sebuah suara menanyainya, telapak tangan menempel di dahinya. "iche, panas sekali"

"Itachi...itu kau...?"

"iya, ini aku. Tunggu sebentar" Terdengar suara air dituang ke gelas. "Kakashi-san, ayo minum obat"

Kakashi mencoba duduk tapi gagal, kepalanya serasa akan pecah.

"tiduran saja, aku sudah menyiapkan sedotan"

Kakashi menghisap sedotan yang disodorkan kemulutnya, saat dia merasa cukup, Itachi menyelipkan obat di bibirnya. Hal itu terulang sampai tiga kali karena ternyata ada tiga butir obat. Untuk demam, sakit kepala dan antibiotik, menurut keterangan Itachi.

"kata dokter obatnya mengandung kantuk, jadi sebaiknya Kakashi-san tidur lagi saja" Itachi menyelimuti Kakashi sampai dagu.

"terimakasih...Itachi..."

"sama-sama, selamat malam"

Belum sampai Kakashi membalas, ada suara membuka pintu yang lumayan gaduh.

"Sasuke, Kakashi-san sedang sakit, jangan mengganggu!"

Itu suara Shisui, Kakashi mengenali suara orang-orang dengan cepat.

"Kakak, boleh aku bobok dengan Kakashi-san"

"Kakashi-san sedang sakit Sas..."

"Sasuke...kemari, kau boleh tidur denganku"

.

.

"Shisui, apa yang terjadi?" Kakashi sedang makan ditemani Shisui. "dan jam berapa sekarang?" Kakashi merasakan disorsi waktu, mungkin karena dia tidur lama sekali.

"Kakashi-san ingin mendengar versi aman, atau versi echi-nya" jawab Shisui, ada seringai aneh diwajahnya. "sekarang jam delapan malam, by the way"

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya, "maksudnya versi aman atau echi, apa?"

"ya itu, yang terjadi diantara kalian"

Kernyitan Kakashi tambah dalam, untung sakit kepalanya sudah hilang. "kalian siapa?"

"tentu saja, paman obito dan Kakashi-san"

"ha?" apa hubungannya dengan Obito, " memangnya ada apa antara aku dan Obito?"

"masak baru kemarin malam sudah lupa" Shisui menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Kakashi makin bingung, anak ini bicara apa sih?, "berhenti menyeringai dan menaik-turunkan alismu!. Aku serius, apa yang terjadi?"

Shisui menghela nafas, lalu menggerutu tidak jelas.

"apa, aku tidak dengar?" Kakashi berfikir gerutuan Shisui sudah masuk awal cerita.

"bukan apa-apa, jadi versi aman atau echi?"

Walaupun tidak faham Kakashi mencoba mengikuti permainan, "aman?" ucapnya tak yakin.

"versi aman tidak seru, versi echi saja"

Kakashi gondok, "lalu buat apa ada pilihan?" dia menjitak kepala Shisui.

"itte!" Shisui cengingisan sambil mengaduh. Lalu mencatat dalam notenya. Dia memang suka membawa notes kemana-mana untuk mencatat sesuatu yang dianggapnya menarik.

"kali ini apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Kakashi penasaran. Dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, Shisui sudah mencatat macam-macam tentangnya. Misal, Kakashi-san tidak tau jam makan, kebiasaan yang buruk; Kakashi-san suka makanan manis, tidak terlalu bagus; Kakashi-san tidak bisa membedakan alga dan rumput laut, aku juga tidak; Kakashi-san sangat pintar, harus dicontoh; dan masih banyak Kakashi-Kakashi yang lain, beserta komentar pribadinya.

"ini" Shisui menunjukkan catatannya.

"Kakashi-san itu tertusuk bertenaga penusuk, so cool" baca Kakashi keras-keras. "Ha?!, apa maksudnya itu?" raung Kakashi.

Shisui menyeriingai,lalu memasukkan notesnya ke saku celana. "aku mulai ceritaku, ya. jadi, tadi malam kalian melakukan aktifitas ranjang..."

"ha?" Kakashi terkaget-kaget. Masa iya?. Kok dia tidak ingat.

"...yang sangat panas..."

"ha?" dia harus minta Obito mengulang. Rugi, besar ini.

"Sampai berdarah-darah..."

"Ha?, siapa yang berdarah?" Anarkis sekali, Kakashi sampai terlonjak.

"tentu saja, Kakashi-san. Masak yang menusuk yang berdarah!"

"HAAAAA?, aku berdarah?" Kakashi makin kaget, Obito 'panas' sekali. "dimana?"

"pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja di pantat. Masa di jidat!" Shisui emosi.

"HAAA?, sungguh?" dia benar-benar tidak ingat. serius, dia harus minta Obito mengulangi adegan ranjang mereka.

Shisui mengangguk-angguk. "setelah itu, Kakashi-san mandi, banyak cairan keluar dari dalam..."

"HA?" alih-alih tersipu, Kakashi malah antusias. pasti Obito kuat sekali. Hihi. -dasar terong!-

"...bercampur darah, pasti sakit sekali..."

Diam-diam Kakashi menusuk belahan pantatnya. "isshhh" dia mendesis, sakit. OH MY GOD! Berarti cerita Shisui ini benar-benar terjadi. sial, kenapa dia tidak ingat!.

"...karna Kakashi-san tidak kuat, akhirnya pingsan. Uh, aktivitas malam sungguh mengerikan ya..." Shisui menerawang.

Kakashi juga menerawang, tapi beda versi.

"oh, aku lanjutkan ceritanya. Paman Obito panik jadi dia memanggil dokter. Dokter bilang, Kakashi-san kelelahan dan butuh kehangatan. Jadi, setelah menyelimuti Kakashi-san dengan tiga selimut, paman Obito memeluk Kakashi-san erat-erat..."

Mulut Kakashi hanya mampu ternganga, serius Obito melakukan itu semua?. Uh, manis sekali. SIAL, KOK AKU TIDAK INGAT?.

"...paman Obito juga mengulum dan memijit telinga Kakashi-san, bergantian. Satu dikulum, satu dipijat begitu terus bergantian..."

"SERIUS?" Kakashi berteriak saking terkagetnya. "eh, tapi untuk apa?"

Shisui mengelus dadanya. "kau membuatku jantungan, Kakashi-san" ucapnya kesal.

"uh, maaf. Spontan. Tolong lanjutkan"

"...semua atas petunjuk dokter, katanya telinga Kakashi-san sangat sensitif. Jadi dikulum biar cepat hangat. Beg..."

"sudah, dongengnya?"

"EHHHHH?" Shisui dan Kakashi berseru bersama. Kaget dengan kedatangan Obito.

TWACK!

"Itte..." Shisui mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak sang paman.

"jangan percaya dia, ceritanya ngawur semua" ucapnya pada Kakashi.

"ha?" Kakashi ternganga, agak kecewa.

"aku tidak ngawur!, aku melihatnya sendiri!" Shisui memperjuangkan cerita 'versi'nya.

"kau hanya melihat bagian berdarah dan kulum saja. lainnya, imajinasimu" Obito duduk santai di kursi kerjanya, membuka-buka dokumen.

"ha?" itu Kakashi. Kalo berdarah dan kulum itu nyata, minimal yang lain mendekati kenyataan kan?, bagian ranjang, mungkin?. Walau dia tidak ingat, tapi dia agak yakin, luka pantat saksinya. Atau, karna Obito sangat hebat sampai melumpuhkan saraf-sarafnya, membuatnya lupa dunia. Mungkin saja, kan. seperti didalam cerita-cerita.

"paman!" itu Shisui. " aku sudah dewasa, jadi tidak perlu menutup-nutupi hal seperti itu. Aku mengerti, kok"

"koreksi, sok dewasa!. Itachi jauh lebih dewasa darimu, dan lebih logis"

"aku tidak terima!" seru Shisui keras, merajuk.

"dengar Shisui, kau harus berhenti membaca novel dewasa. Oke!"

"tapi aku sudah dewasa, kau tidak bisa melarangku!"

"tapi itu mempengaruhi analisismu. Lihat, ada banyak ketimpangan dalam ceritamu, Kau terpengaruh oleh bacaanmu. Pertama, ada Sasuke disini semalam; jadi kegiatan echi tercoret dari daftar. Bukti yang memperkuat; aku tidak tidur disini. Saksinya, Kisame dan Yuki-san; kami bermain catur semalaman. Sampai disini saja, kau sudah melupakan banyak hal. Jadi saranku, berhenti membaca novel echi; banyak belajar; rajin berlatih dan keep spirit. Itu kalau kau ingin menjadi Uchiha yang tangguh. Faham?"

Karna serius memperhatikan Obito, Kakashi sampai tidak tau kalau Shisui yang didepannya menunduk dalam.

"faham. Maaf, paman"

"dan lain kali, diam akan jauh lebih baik, saat kau hanya tahu sesikit. Mengerti?"

"mengerti"

Kakashi baru menyadari satu hal. Saat mendidik keponakannya, Obito akan berubah menjadi sangat Uchiha. Tunggu dulu, Uchiha?. "Shisui bukannya di sekolah?, bagaimana bisa?"

"dia kembali saat pergantian jam, membolos"

"aku tidak membolos!" tukas Shisui. "guru sejarahku sakit, jadi aku pulang"

"whatever" Obito memutar bola matanya. "Sekarang dengarkan cerita yang sesungguhnya. tapi sebelumnya, Kakashi; kembali ke ranjangmu; buat dirimu rilek. kau kelihatan tegang"

Kakashi menurut tanpa membantah, dia berjalan ke ranjang dan duduk bersandar dengan nyaman.

"pukul 6 pagi, aku membangunkan Sasuke, saat itu kau sudah bangun, aku mendengar shower menyala. Setelah itu aku membantu Sasuke bersiapa, dan pada 6 lewat 46 menit aku mengantar kalian bertiga ke sekolah..."

Shisui mengangguk membenarkan.

"...saat aku kembali, aku membawakan sarapan pagi untukmu, Kakashi. Itu pukul 7 lewat 10 menit. Kau masih di kamar mandi, aku memanggilmu berulang kali tapi kau tidak menyahuti, akhirnya aku berteriak dan menggedor pintu, kau masih tidak menyahuti. Lalu kuputuskan mendobrak pintunya, kupikir pasti ada yang tidak beres di dalam..."

"paman, kau melewatkan bagian 'aku khawatir' setelah itu baru 'kudobrak pintunya'" Shisui menyeringai.

"kau terpengaruh bacaanmu, lagi" Obito memelototi Shisui.

"tunggu, kupikir Shisui benar. Aku mendengar nada khawatir saat kau memanggilku"

"arrrgh, dasar anak nakal!. baiklah. Aku khawatir, jadi kudobrak pintunya. Puas?"

Kakashi dan Shisui menyeringai lebar.

"dan kalau kau bisa mendengarku, Kakashi. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

"aku tidak bisa"

"hm, benar juga. Aku lanjutkan, kali ini jangan menyela sebelum aku selesai", Obito memijat pangkal hidungnya, "saat pintu terbuka, aku melihatmu hanya diam, kaku, dengan banyak darah mengalir..." Obito ragu-ragu.

"dari pantat" seru Shisui.

Obito melotot, "kataku jangan menyela!" menghela nafas, "baiklah, kita lewati bagian itu. Tubuhmu sangat dingin, hampir seperti mayat. Jadi aku menyelimutimu dengan tiga selimut, mengatur suhu ruangan ke level panas, dan memanggil dokter. Dokter bilang, kau hipotermia. Kukatakan padanya, kau hanya mandi satu jam, bagaimana bisa hipotermia?, dokter menjelaskan kalau mandimu kurang lebih tujuh jam. Jadi Kakashi, kau mulai mandi jam berapa sebenarnya?"

Kakashi terdiam sebentar, "aku mandi setelah jam besar berbunyi, tapi kupikir mandiku hanya beberapa menit"

"hanya beberapa menit yang hampir membunuhmu" Obito menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan lewat mulut, untuk meredakan amarahnya yang mulai timbul, "mungkin kau melamun, dan lupa waktu"

"aku tidak sengaja" Kakashi mengedikkan bahu.

"ck, lain kali hati-hati. Kau mandi dengan air paling dingin, ditengah malam buta, sampai pagi. Terlambat beberapa menit saja, kau bisa kehilangan telinga" Obito gusar. Makluk cantik tanpa telinga, sayang sekali.

"jadi, itu sebabnya kau mengulum telingaku?"

"ya, sesuai saran dokter" menghela nafas, lalu memandang Shisui, "itu cerita yang sesungguhnya. Lain kali, jangan terlalu mendengarkan cerita para pelayan, perempuan-perempuan itu suka sekali bergosip. Dan gosip memang selalu lebih spektakuler daripada faktanya. Kau mengerti sekarang, kan?"

"iya paman" Shisui mengangguk, "apa paman memecat mereka lagi?"

"iya, aku tidak suka para penggosip. Mereka berbahaya. Besok akan datang pelayan-pelayan baru. Sekarang, kau harus tidur, sudah malam" Obito membimbing Shisui keluar, sekaligus akan menyambangi kamar-kamar keponakannya yang lain.

Meninggalkan Kakashi yang tengah berfikir, paman yang satu ini keren sekali.

.

.

"belum tidur?"

Kakashi mendongak dari bacaannya. Novel dewasa pinjaman Shisui. Yup, Icha-icha, Seri pertama. ini nanti yang menjadi cikal bakal kebiasaan Kakashi membaca novel dewasa itu.

"uh, kupukir kau tidak akan kembali" Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya.

Obito menghela nafas. "Kakashi, maaf"

"maaf?"

"aku tidak lebih baik dari Shisui, cuma tahu sedikit sudah menyimpulkan macam-macam"

Ada kesunyian canggung diantara keduanya.

"um, apakah aku dimaafkan?" Obito menggosok tengkuknya.

"ten...tentu..." Kakashi masih canggung.

Obito melangkah lebar-lebar lalu tanpa terduga dia memeluk Kakashi. "terimaksih"

Kakashi kaget, dia diam tidak merespon. Segala sesuatu kok ajaib begini jalannya?. Kakashi belum siap, Ayah!.

Obito melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa saat. "kau tau, setelah memelukmu beberapa jam kemarin, sepertinya aku ketagihan" ucapnya blak-blakan.

Kakashi tidak tau harus merepospon apa.

"kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"eh, ti...tidak..." sebenarnya Kakashi ingin berteriak 'tentu saja tidak, kau bercanda?', tapi kata-katanya hilang entah dimana.

"kalau begitu, malam ini kau jadi gulingku. Aku ingin memelukmu lagi"

"EHh?"

Obito menaiki ranjang melewati tubuh Kakashi, lalu berbaring disebelah kirinya. "ayo cepat berbaring" pinta Obito.

"ha?, oh, eh, iya baiklah" Kakashi berbaring dengan canggung. Apa yang terjadi disini, Ayah?.

"berikan punggungmu padaku"

"um, i...iya" Kakashi memunggungi Obito, dan langsung merasakan tangan dan kaki paman ganteng itu ditubuhnya. 'ya Tuhan, semoga Obito tidak mendengar detak jantungku!' batin Kakashi histeris.

"kau tegang ya?, jantungmu berdebar-debar loh"

Ya Tuhan, dia mendengar. Memalukan sekali. "i...itu, karna k...kau...memelukku, baka!"

"hm, apa itu artinya kau menyukaiku?"

"tentu saja!" jawab Kakashi reflek, setelah itu dia membungkam mulutnya erat-erat. "lu...lupakan yang barusan"

"tidak akan, hoam" Obito menguap, "aku juga menyukaimu"

Jantung Kakashi mengalami disfungsi beberapa saat. "Kau serius?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Obito?"

Terdengar dengkuran halus.

"huft, kupikir dia serius"

Obito nuzzling di leher Kakashi, "baumu enak sekali, Kakashi"

"dia bahkan sudah mengigau, huft. Oyasumi, Obito"

* * *

#peralihan sudut pandang disini#

* * *

 _Aku_ _lulusan Otogakure High School, lalu dua minggu lagi aku akan masuk Universitas Kirigakure. Aku dapat beasiswa disana, tapi aku harus menyerahkan karya ilmiah tentang botani karna aku di fakultas peetanian. Jadi disinilah aku, Amegakure. Curah hujan sangat tinggi disini, aku penasaran dengan tumbuh-tumbuhannya. Tapi aku juga membawa masalahku kesini. Aku... Umz, hiperseks. (Aku bukan penjaja kenikmatan, sungguh). Aku sangat horny, setiap hari kebutuhanku itu semakin mendesak, jadi aku mencari seseorang untuk membantuku, tentunya orang yang kupikir baik, lalu aku melihat Kisame mengawasi keponakanmu diam-diam (aku pikir awalnya dia penculik), tapi Kisame melindungi mereka saat hampir diserang segerombolan orang. Jadi kesimpulanku dia adalah orang yang baik. Awalnya, aku meminta tolong baik-baik, tapi dia menolak. Aku tidak patah semakin, setiap hari kuikuti dia dan meminta tolong, dia terus menolak. Sedangkan semakin hari,_ _kebutuhanku semakin mendesak. Kau tahu, orang hiperseks sepertiku sangat berbahaya saat sedang ingin, bisa lupa daratan, disentuh sedikit saja bisa mendesah tak karuan. aku takut ada orang yang tahu masalahku, aku tidak mau diperkosa dijalanan. Hingga aku mencapai batas dan terpaksa meracuni minuman Kisame-san, tapi malang sekali nasibku, ulahku ketahuan dan akhirnya, bencana itu tak terhindarkan bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kutakutkan. Aku tahudiri kok, kalau aku menjijikkan. Jadi tolong jangan mengataiku_ _lagi ya, Obito. Aku sedih mendengarnya. Dan jangan bahas masalah ini denganku secara langsung, tolong_. _Aku malu._

Obito melipat kertas curhatan Kakashi. Menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan, tapi dia tidak mau membuat Kakashi malu. Sekarang saja, Kakashi sudah kelihatan sangat malu. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam dengan rona merah pekat diwajah sampai lehernya. Kelihatan lezat, sih. Sejujurnya.

"kenapa tidak kuliah di Konoha saja?. Pertanian terbaik ada disana, tentu Universitas pertanian terbaik juga ada disana, kan?"

"entah" Kakashi mengedikkan bahu, masih dengan menunduk.

"kalau kau disana, kita bisa saling bertemu kapanpun. Aku serius dengan ucapanku malam itu. aku menyukaimu, dan ingin bersama-sama denganmu"

"eh, kupikir kau sudah tidur?"

"tidak, aku masih terjaga sampai kau tertidu"

"kau mengerjaiku?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin seperti itu" Obito tertawa kecil. "jadi kau menerimaku tidak?"

"apa?"

"ck, aku kan sedah menembakmu tadi. kau menerimaku tidak?"

"tentu saja" Kakashi memandang Obito sungguh-sungguh. Dia sama jantannya dengan Obito, jadi malu-malu kucing tercoret dari skenario.

"terimakasih. Kalau begitu kita akan LDR-an ya, kau kan kuliah di Kiri"

"aku bisa ikut kemanapun kau pergi..."

"dan merelakan kuliahmu?, aku tidak suka se..."

"tidak, tentu saja aku akan tetap masuk Universitas. Lihat..." Kakashi menunjukkan halaman gmailnya dari ponsel Obito yang menjadi pegangannya beberapa hari ini. "aku diterima di Universitas Konoha"

"tapi katamu?" Obito senang tapi juga bingung, "bagaimana dengan beasiswamu?"

"kau bilang kalau aku butuh uang, kau akan memberi"

Obito terdiam. Benar dia pernah berkata begitu. Tapi, untuk biayaya kuliah apalagi di Konoha University, rasanya Obito tidak cukup mampu. Keuangannya sedang sangat kacau. Sebagai pemegang tahta Uchiha dan Akatsuki dia punya banyak mulut untuk diberi makan, punya tiga keponakan yang biaya sekolahnya hampir membunuh orang. Jika ditambah dengan biaya kuliah Kakashi? Aduh, Obito sakit kepala dadakan. Dia mencatat dalam benaknya, lain kali harus lebih hati-hati saat berbicara.

"Obito?"

"baiklah, kau akan ikut bersamaku ke Konoha" Obito tersenyum dalam tangis.

"kau yakin?. Universitas Konoha biayanya paling mahal, Obito. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku harus mengambil beasiswaku"

"tidak!" Uchiha tidak akan menarik ucapannya. "kau tidak usah pikirkan masalah itu. Itu semua urusanku" sepertinya, Obito harus berpuasa mulai besok.

Diam dalam sunyi. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"hahhahhahhaa" tiba-tiba Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak, memecah keheningan.

"ada apa?" Obito heran dengan tawa Kakashi yang tiba-tiba.

"wajahmu,...hahaha... seperti baru di terjang badai... Hahaha...badai prahara...hahhaa"

"Kakashi itu bukan lelucon!" seru Obito keras.

"dengar. Aku tahu keuanganmu sedang buruk. Jadi tidak perlu membiayai kul..."

"hei, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah katakan padamu, kan. Itu semua urusanku"

"bwu, sok keren" Kakashi mencela.

"tunggu Kakashi, bagaimana kau tahu kalau..."

"aku membaca semua dokumenmu saat kau tidak ada. Aku baru tahu kalau kau Uchiha malam itu. aku penasaran dengan kekayaanmu, jadi kubaca semua. Yang dilaptopmu juga"

"oh" Obito merutuki kecerobohannya, awalnya dia tidak berfikir Kakashi akan membaca dokumennya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau sebenarnya dia terpelajar, kelakuannya saja mirip terong-terongan begitu. "jadi kau tahu kalau aku miskin sekarang, ya" Obito mencoba tertawa tapi gagal.

"yap. Bisnismu di Konoha mengalami penurunan drastis, itu sebabnya kau akan kembali ke Konoha, kan?"

"iya, banyak hal yang mencurigakan. Orang kepercayaanku tidak bisa kuhubungi, mungkin para tetua bodoh tapi minta dihormati itu menyingkirkan mereka. Mencoba mengambil kekuasaan saat pemimpin tidak menduduki singgasana"

"bagaimana dengan Akatsuki?, kau juga pemimpinnya, kan?"

"iya. Tapi sebenarnya yang lebih berhak adalah Yahiko. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengambil alih kepemimpinan"

"Yahiko siapa?, berapa Usianya?"

"Yahiko adalah anak dari Kakak laki-laki Ibuku. Dia seumuran dengan Shisui. Jadi saat Pamanku meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, kepemimpinan sementara dipegang olehku. Karna penerus yang sah masih terlalu kecil"

"kau kan Uchiha, setahuku Klan Uchiha hanya ada di Konoha. Bagaimana kau dan ketiga keponakanmu ada disini?"

"kau dengar tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha empat tahun yang lalu?"

"iya, beritanya dimuat besar-besaran disemua tv dan koran"

"tugasku adalah menyelamatkan ketiga keponakanku. Jadi dibantu Kisame, aku membawa mereka ke sini, Amegakure. Kampung halaman ibuku dan sanak familiku. Aku minta perlindungan pada keluargaku disini"

"jadi sang penerus masih hidup. Kupikir mereka sudah habis semua, itu yang dikatakan berita"(Kakashi)

"kami masih terlalu kecil saat itu, belum bisa membela diri, aku 15 tahun; Shisui dan Itachi 10 dan 9; Sasuke baru 4 tahun. Jadi kami bersembunyi Kakashi, demi keamanan. Kami juga mengganti marga kami dengan marga Ibuku. Tapi penerus sejati bukan aku, karna aku anak selir ayah. Juga bukan Shisui, karna ayahnya juga putra selir. Pewaris sejati adalah Itachi dan Sasuke, yang ayahnya merupakan seorang Kaisar menggantikan tahta ayah"

"lalu bagaimana dengan klan Uchiha di Konoha?" (Kakashi)

"karna tahu kami masih hidup, mereka mendesak pelantikan pemimpin baru. Klan tanpa pemimpin hanyalah omong kosong. Jadi saat usiaku tepat 15 tahun, aku terpaksa dilantik menjadi pemimpin baru para Uchiha sekaligus Akatsuki-karna pamanku meninggal dua minggu setelah pembantaian-. Butuh berminggu-minggu untuk menerima takdir baruku, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Aku merasa tidak siap, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku hanya remaja kelas 1 SMA yang bahagia awalnya, tak sekalipun ada yang memberitahuku kalu aku ini keturunan mafia. Ibuku menyembunyikan Akatsuki dariku, Ayahku tak pernah berbicara apapun padaku tentang apa itu Uchiha sampai kematiannya. Lalu tiba-tiba aku dipaksa menjadi kaisar di dua kerajaan bawah tanah terbesar. Aku merasa dibohongi semua orang, dan diejek oleh takdir. Aku tidak terima, tidak mau. Aku bersiap pergi dari semua kegilaan itu, lalu Kisame menamparku kuat-kuat. Stelah itu aku mendapat ceramah panjang darinya" Obito mengedikkan bahunya. "ah, sudahlah. Aku malah berbicara tidak penting. Kita sedang membicarakan kuliahmu tadi"

Kakashi masih diam, meresapi cerita Obito.

"Kakashi?"

"aku suka pembicaraan tidak pentingmu itu Obito, kau hebat sekali" Kakashi mamandang Obito dengan tatapan memuja.

"bagian mananya yang hebat. Aku sudah memegang klan Uchiha tiga tahun, bukannya semakin baik, tapi malah semakin bangkrut"

"tapi kau berhasil membuat Akatsuki berjaya, Obito. Tinggal menggulingkan Salamander-san dan Amegakure ada digenggamanmu"

"kau juga tahu tentang Hanso-san?, seberapa jauh kau membaca dokumenku?!" Obito menunjuk-nunjuk Kakashi heboh.

Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya dibarengi cengiran.

"aku harus benar-benar mengikatmu, Kakashi. Kau terlalu banyak tahu rahasia kerajaanku"

"dengan senang hati. My Lord" jawab Kakashi ceria. "kapan kita ke Konoha?"

"dua minggu lagi. Setelah Akatsuki menggulingkan Salamander-san"

"deal" Kakashi menjabat tangan Obito ala bianis. "um, aku sudah tahu semua tentangmu. tidak adil rasanya kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Kita juga belum berkenalan dengan benar, Jadi izinku aku melakukannya dengan benar kali ini" menarik nafas dalam, lalu berkata, "perkenalkan, saya Kakashi Hatake. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Obito Uchiha-san" Kakashi tersenyum lebar.

"Hatake?" Obito tergagap, mulutnya tebuka dan menutup tanpa sadar. Hatake, Hatake, Hatake. Shit, jadi remaja cantik yang dia kira terong-terongan ini adalah putra Sakumo Hatake-san, pemilik pertanian terbaik di Konoha?. Ya Tuhan, malu sekali dia sudah menawarkan uang.

"yap, Hatake" Kakashi menyeringai lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Obito, "Kurasa Ayahku masih mampu membiayai kuliahku, jadi kau tenang saja"

Obito masih membeku. Ya Tuhan, bukan hanya mampu, Pak tua menyebalkan yang tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Uchiha itu bahkan sanggup membeli kekayaan klannya. Obito malu sekali. Tuan bumi, tolong telan Obito sekarang juga, Dia tidak sanggup memperlihatkan wajah miskinnya di depan pangeran cantik cap terong di hadapannya.

"dan tenang saja. Aku akan meminta Ayah bekerja sama denganmu, Uchiha-san" tambah Kakashi ceria.

Ya Tuhan, adakah yang lebih memalukan daripada kata-kata Kakashi barusan. Rasanya, Obito ingin menangis geluntungan.

.

.

Tbc.

Hahaha. ingin menanggung hidup Kakashi, ujung-ujungnya malah hidupnya yang bakal ditanggung Kakashi. Selamatkan harga dirimu Obito. Fighting.  
Mari Reader-san, kita memotivasi Obito bersama-sama.


	7. Obito's baby

**Bott!Kakashi**

(Obito's baby)

Rate : M

pair : Genma x Kakashi. (teruntuk Ara-san dan Nae-san)

Warning : Penuh dengan hubungan seksual sesama laki-laki.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sebelum cerita dimulai, saya mo cuap" dikit.

1\. Tanks BGT yang udah baca, ngikutin, ngefavoritin, n ngomenin cerita ini.

2\. Saya penasaran sama **lexianthegreat** n **MiKaGu** , ano, maaf, apakah kalian orang Indonesia? #penasaran tingkat dewa. Soalnya di profil lexianthegreat-san (Fav. Stories) itu cuma fanfic ini yang bahasa Indonesia. #exited. Kalau MiKaGu-san malah gak ada bahasa Indonesianya sama sekali. Please, jawab saya yach. Penasaran sekali.

3\. Buat **bunnyjunmama** : makasih ya reviewnya, biasanya kan saya bales komen di PM, tapi punya kamu ternyata gak bisa dikirimin. Jadi maaf yang di bab kemarin gak kebales. Saya seneng pas dikomen humornya natural, #i'm capricorn. orang capricorn 'katanya' humoris. ^_^ . Jadi, seneng aja bisa ngaplikasiin ke dunia fanfic. So, keep review dude. 3

* * *

Bab ini isinya 'Hurt/confort', semoga dapet 'feel'-nya.

Happy reading minna-san...

.

.

Ini kembali ke masa pas Kakashi habis di 'eksploitasi' Asuma.

.

Obito sering menangis, jika sudah berhubungan dengan Kakashi. Seperti saat ini, punggung tegapnya berguncang karena tangis tanpa suara. Setiap kali dia merawat Kakashi yang seperti ini-lemas kehabisan tenaga- dadanya serasa diremas tangan raksasa; sesak luar biasa.

Seandainya orang-orang diluar sana menghargai tubuh kekasihnya, walau hanya sedikiiiiiit saja, Obito pasti tidak sesedih ini.

Tangan pucat dia kecup dalam, Ya Tuhan seandainya Obito bisa, dia akan melindungi lelaki ini dari tangan-tangan yang berniat menjamahnya. Namun apa daya, dia tak kuasa. "maaf..." sekali lagi, punggung tangan digenggamannya dia kecup dalam-dalam, air matanya mengaliri tangan yang dia kecup. "maafkan aku..."

 **klik**

Pendengaran Obito yang super tajam mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Batinnya meraung putus asa, salah satu hal yang dia benci dari apartemen Kakashi, Hampir SEMUA orang TAHU kode KUNCINYA. Oh Kami-sama, bolehkah dia membunuh seseorang sekarang juga?. Mengusap kasar air matanya, dia siap siaga. Menghela nafas berat. Kepala di tegakkan. "tolong pulanglah, dia sedang istirahat"

"pulang?" mendengus kasar. "kau yang pulang, pecundang. Aku mempertaruhkan hidupku untuk kunci apartemen ini. Sebelum kubobol lubang pemiliknya, aku takkan kemana-mana. Jadi sebelum aku menghajarmu, cepat keluar!"

Obito mengepalkan tangannya, ingin sekali dia menyobek mulut biadab itu, "kembalilah lain waktu", atau jangan pernah kembali, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Fuck, minggir kau!. Hanya lubang Kakashi yang kuperlukan, Aku tak ada urusan denganmu" derap langkah mendekat.

Gigi Obito bergemelutuk. cukup!, gudang kesabarannya tidak seluas samudra. berbalik cepat menatap nyalang pada tamu tak diundang, 'bukan warga Konoha'. Dia menyeringai penuh dendam, 'cukup bagus dijadikan pelampiasan'.

"menyingkir, at...AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHH" si tamu terpincang-pincang memegangi pahanya yang berlubang, banjir darah segar, "bajingan!"

Secepat kedipan mata, Obito menembakkan revolver kedap suara. "kau butuh lubang?" dia mendesis, "bagaimana jika kubuatkan?", Obito mengarahkan revolver-nya lagi, "tepat diatas matamu!", seringai sadis sebagai pemanis.

"kau!", si tamu melotot tak terima, kuda-kuda siap menerjang.

Obito menarik pelatuknya.

Memutar haluan, nyali tak sebesar badannya yang kekar. "Asshole!, tunggu saja pembalasanku!", si tamu keluar dari apartemen Kakashi dengan terpincang-pincang.

Obito menghela nafas, lalu duduk kembali di kursi belajar yang tadi dia tarik ke dekat ranjang. "aku berhasil menjagamu kali ini, sayang", tangan pucat diusap penuh perasaan. mata nanar cermin penyesalan.

 **Klik**

"Ya Tuhan, siapa lagi kali ini!" Obito menggeram.

.

.

"wow...wow...wow..." si tamu part-2 mengangkat tangan mendapati sebatang benda mengancam nyawa ditodongkan padanya.

"Gai?" Obito menurunkan revolver-nya.

"apa itu tadi, sobat?" Gai menghampiri Obito was-was.

"ada bajingan yang ingin menjamah pacarku" Obito mengangkat bahu.

"hum?" pose berfikir, "berani sekali dia, ya?"

"bukan orang Konoha, kurasa"

"oh" Gai mengangguk-angguk. Faham, jika ada yang berani mendekati Kakashi saat ada Obito didekatnya pasti bukan warga Konoha, semuanya tahu kalo burung 'panas' itu ada yang punya.

"ada apa kemari?, kau tidak berniat tidur dengan pacarku, kan?" mata Obito menyipit curiga.

Manusia ber-spandex hijau yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sahabat berlabel rivalnya Kakashi tersebut menggeleng, "hubungan kami tidak seperti itu, sobat" dia menepuk pundak Obito santai. "dia ingin menonton konser musik di Suna. aku mendapat tiket separuh harga, jadi kubagi dengannya" Gai mengeluarkan dua tiket dari tas kecil dipinggangnya.

Obito mengambil satu tiket dari tangan Gai. tiga hari lagi. "kalian berdua?"

"tidak, kami beramai-ramai"

Obito mengangguk dan mengembalikan tiketnya. Mengambil smartphone yang bergetar di saku jasnya. "moshi...moshi..."

"..."

"apa?, kandungannya baru tujuh bulan, kan?" Obito mengerutkan dahinya.

"..."

"prematur?" raut wajah berubah khawatir. "baik, aku segera kesana"

"ada apa, sobat?"

"Hanae-san akan melahirkan, prematur, aku harus segera ke rumah sakit. Gai, bisa tolong jaga Kakashi?"

"serahkan tugas itu padaku, sobat. Kau pergilah"

Obito mengecup kening Kakashi, "maafkan aku..."

"terimakasih Gai, aku pergi dulu, Jaa ne"

"jaa, hati-hati di jalan, Papa" goda Gai.

Obito meringis. ngeri.

.

.

Hanae-san atau Uchiha Hanae adalah anak dari salah satu tetua klan Uchiha, dia istri Obito. Istri pertamanya.

.

.

.

Saat hampir jam sepuluh malam, Kakashi terbangun dari tidurnya. pandangannya langsung tertuju pada televisi yang menyala, "Gai?"

"oh, hai Kakashi. Bangun?" Gai berbalik. Apartemen minimalis Kakashi yang tanpa sekat memudahkan komunikasi.

"em, aku lapar"

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanaskan makananmu" Gai berjalan ke pantri. Kenapa Gai yang melakukanya?, karna satu-satunya penerus klan Hatake itu buta masalah dapur, dan manja-catat- sangat manja.

Kakashi turun dari ranjang, mengamati bajunya. "kau yang mengganti bajuku?"

"Obito yang melakukannya sobat, dia baru pergi tiga jam yang lalu" Gai memasukkan makanan kedalam microwave.

"em, kenapa dia pergi?" biasanya kalau sudah kesini, Obito akan menginap.

"Hanae-san melahirkan..." Gai menghentikan ucapannya, membaca situasi.

"oh..." hanya begitu respon Kakashi.

"...kau baik-baik saja, kan. Kakashi?"

"hm, ya" Kakashi mengangkat bahu, lalu duduk sembrono di karpen depan TV. "iiissshhh" dia memdesis, baru ingat kalo pantatnya 'cedera'.

"pakai ini" Gai menata-kan bantal lembut untuk duduk Kakashi.

"terimakasih"

"sekarang kau harus makan rivalku, KITA AKAN BERTANDING GAME MALAM INI!" ucap Gai berapi-api. Dia berjalan ke microwave dan mengambil makanannya, Kakashi punya 'lidah kucing' jadi tidak bisa makan makanan panas.

Kakashi menyambutnya dengan gembira, "oke!" mengambil mangkuk penuh nasi dan udang goreng yang disodorkan rival terselunhnya. Dia melihat, di mangkuk lain ada sup tofu dengan tauge dan- "aaaarrrrrggghhhh, Obito sialan. Aku tidak mau makanan menjijikkan ini" Kakashi bangkit membawa mangkuk ke tempat sampah, byuuuurrrr, mengosongkan isi mangkuk sup yang mengandung -brokoli.

Gai tertawa sampai guling-guling di tikar. Wajah ngeri Kakashi itu langka, Man.

"kuso!. berhenti tertawa, Gai!" umpatnya.

"itu hanya sayuran sobat, hwa...hahaha..., kenapa...kau...hwahwahaha...benci sekali...hahaha...?"

"bentuknya seperti kepala penis, menjijikkan" jawab Kakashi ketus.

"Hah?" manusia hijau itu mengerutkan keningnya. geli. Kakashi dan penis itu sudah seperti ponsel dengan charger, roti dan selai, atau perempuan dengan cermin, intinya, sudah SATU PAKET. Tawa Gai semakin membahana.

"seseorang pernah memasukkan benda itu ke lubangku"

Gai terdiam seketika. Matanya menghorror hiperbola. Dia baru tahu alasan Kakashi benci brokoli, sepertinya dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama setelah ini.

bayangkan saja apa yang diucapkan kawannya, ieuwh menjijikkan.

.

.

"aku mengantuk Kakashi, hoam" Gai menguap lebar lalu rebahan di tikar, konsol game masih tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

"tidur saja" Kakashi meletakkan konsolnya.

"ayo, kau juga tidur, hoam"

"aku ingin menelepon ayah sebentar", Kakashi mengubek ranselnya mencari ponsel.

Gai mengangkat kepalanya "MENELPON SAKUMO-SAN? DIPAGI BUTA BEGINI?"

"dia akan mengangkat telfonnya" balas Kakashi datar.

Tapi di telinga Gai terdengar seberti 'Dia harus mengangkat telfonku!'. Ya Tuhan, anak ini. "INI JAM TIGA PAGI, KAWAN. AYAHMU MASIH TIDUR"

"diam Gai!, telfonku sudah tersambung" desis Kakashi judes. "...ya Ayah, ini aku..." dia pergi ke ranjangnya.

Gai mendesah, anak manja memang beda ya.

.

.

"...ya Ayah, ini aku..."

" _ada apa Kakashi?"_ terdengar suara mengantuk ayahnya.

Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat. Mengatur pernafasan agar suaranya terdengar biasa saja, "...Hanae-san melahirkan..."

Gemirisik selimut, mungkin sang ayah bangun dari peraduanya. " _ayah mendengarkan"_

"...bagaimana...bagaimana jika...dia meninggalkanku setelah ini..." ucapan Kakashi terbata-bata, dadanya sakit hanya dengan membayangkannya. "...ayah..."

" _Kakashi, jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang belum_ _terjadi, jalani saja_ "

"...aku tahu, aku hanya..." Kakashi menghela nafas berat.

" _kau khawatir, aku tahu. Tapi tenanglah, pikirkan saja hal yang positif. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu"_

"...tapi jika..."

" _Nak_..." ayahnya memotong, " _Tuhan bersama prasangka hambanya, jadi berprasangkalah yang baik"_

Kakashi terdiam, ayahnya benar, dia harus berprasangka baik. "aku mengerti ayah"

" _kau putra ayah yang hebat, kau_ _pasti bisa melalui_ _ini_ " ayahnya pasti tersenyum sayang diseberang sana.

"terimakasih, ayah" Kakashi juga tersenyum. "tapi seandainya...dia benar-benar meninggalkanku...bagaimana?"

" _maka ayah sendiri yang akan memenggal kepalanya_. _Bagaimana, kau setuju?"_

"setuju!" Kakashi tertawa pelan atas kejenakaan ayahnya.

" _nah, aku senang mendengar tawamu. Masih ada_ _lagi yang kau ingin ayah_ _dengar?"_

"ayah mengusirku?"

" _sebenarnya, iya. Ayah masih mengantuk,_ _Nak_ " Sakumo tertawa.

"jahatnya" Kakashi menbuat nada kesal, yang ditanggapi ayahnya dengan tawa makin lebar. "baiklah-baiklah akan kututup telponnya!"

" _okay_ "

Keduanya terdiam, dengan telepon masih tersambung. Entahlah, sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"...ayah..."

" _Nak, ayah tidak akan berkata 'semua baik-baik saja', tapi ayah selalu berkata 'kau akan sanggup melaluinya'. Dan jika kau butuh bantuan, kami selalu disisni untuk kalian, anak-anak ayah. kau bisa pulang ke ayah_. _kapanpun kau mau, Kakashi_..."

Kakashi mengangguk, tapi cepat-cepat menambahi -"iya ayah"- karna ayahnya tentu hanya bisa mendengar suaranya.

" _tunggu apa lagi?"_ Sakumo berkata tidak sabar.

"Ya Tuhan, Ayah benar-benar menjengkelkan!" seru Kakashi kesal. "baiklah, selamat pagi. Jaa..."

" _setidaknya berkatalah_ 'maaf mengganggumu, Ayah'" Sakumo menirukan suara Kakashi.

"tidak akan!" Kakashi menyeringai. "jaa ne, sampaikan salamku pada Ibu"

" _dasar, anak nakal. Jaa"_

Sambungan terputus. Kakashi menghela nafas lega. Ayahnya memang yang terbaik.

"dasar manja" Gai mencemooh. Tangan menopang dagu diatas bantal.

Kakashi baru ingat kalau ada temannya disana. Acuh, dia hanya meleletkan lidahnya. "selamat tidur, Gai" Kakashi menarik selimutnya.

"mimpi indah, rival sejatiku", Gai pikir Kakashi baik-baik saja, ternyata tidak. Menghela nafas, memancatkan do'a untuk kebaikan sahabatnya. lalu membalik tubuhnya, Tidur telentang beralas tikar Turki di depan TV.

Tak berapa lama terdengar dengkuran dari keduanya, dengan volume yang berbeda.

.

.

Kakashi memandang jam dinding dan pintu bergantian. Dia mulai gelisah. Sudah lima belas menit terlewat sia-sia, sarapannya yang biasanya tepat waktu tidak datang-datang juga.

"kutunggu sebentar lagi" Kakashi mencoba positif.

Namun lima belas menit dia menunggu lagi. Pintunya masih tak terketuk. Makanan paginya tetap tak datang.

Kakashi menghela nafas, sedih. "dia mulai mengabaikanku". Mengambil ransel, dia berangkat ke Universitas dengan perut kosong.

.

.

Siang hari, sekali lagi Kakashi menghela nafas kecewa. "dia benar-benar mengabaikanku". Makan siangnya juga tak datang. Kakashi berjalan lesu ke ruang mata kuliah berikutnya, Agrikultural.

.

.

Sore harinya, Kakashi memutuskan mengisi perutnya dengan ramen Ichiraku dan dua porsi dango. Bodo amat kalau Obito mengabaikannya, dia malah bersukur karna bisa makan apapun sepuasnya. Walau syukur-nya dibarengi rasa teriris-iris yang sakit sekali di dada.

.

.

Sepanjang pagi hari berikutnya Kakashi terus memegangi perutnya, dosen yang mengoceh di depan sudah hilang dari atensinya, perutnya melilit, sakit sekali.

"Kakashi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Seseorang menanyainya, siapapun dia Kakashi tak mengenali suaranya. Saat ingin mendongak, tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing, pandangannya tak bisa fokus, matanya berkunang-kunang. "itteeee", Kakashi tak tahan, perutnya sakit sekali.

"My God. Kau pucat sekali" orang tersebut bertambah khawatir. "Sensei... Aku akan membawa Hatake-san ke ruang kesehatan"

"oh, Hatake-kun sakit? Baiklah cepat bawa kesana!" dosen perempuan itu juga terdengar panik.

Kakashi merasakan tangan orang tadi membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya. Tapi baru selangkah, dia terjatuh. Kakinya tak sanggup menopang badannya.

Teman-teman sekelasnya memekik kaget.

"Ya Tuhan, Kakashi!" orang yang memapahnya membawanya ke pundak, seperti karung beras. _mental attack,_ dia merasa sangat menyedihkan saat ini.

.

.

Genma menunggui Kakashi yang tertidur lelap karna obat pemberian petugas jaga ruang kesehatan, calon dokter, Kabuto. Dia juga membelikan bubur ayam untuk dimakan bersama jika Kakashi bangun nanti. Bocah kedokteran itu bilang kalau perut Kakashi sakit karna kelaparan. Karna terus merintih, Kabuto terpaksa 'menenangkannya'. dia bukan calon dokter yang sabar, ngomong-ngomong.

Genma melepas masker dari wajah Kakashi. Dia terpana. Di depannya adalah maha karya terindah yang pernah dicicipi matanya. "sempurna..." bisiknya tanpa sadar. Tangannya langsung gatal, namun dia tak berusaha menahan. Jemarinya dia bawa ke wajah Kakashi, menelusuri kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan dengan sentuhan. "Ya Tuhan..." dia memekik, adakah yang lebih indah daripada ini?.

Naik ke ranjang, bertumpu di kedua tangan. "kau makluk terindah yang pernah kulihat, Kakashi" melepas senbon dari bibirnya, Gempa mengecup kelopak mata Kakashi. "Sayang kau bersarang ditempat yang tidak salah" kelopak sebelah lagi dia kecup. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha menawan hatimu" kecupannya turun ke batang hidung. "Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku" sebelah tangan membelai rambut Kakashi. "Lupakan Obito dan keluarganya. Aku berjanji tidak akan menduakanmu seperti dia" membulatkan tekat, Genma mengecup bibir Kakashi mesra.

.

.

Um, rasanya manis sekali. Bibir Kakashi terasa sangat baik di indra pengecapnya, Genma tak tau cara berhenti. Kecupannya berubah lumatan dalam waktu singkat. Lalu berubah menjadi nafsu sesat yang membuat tangannya membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Kakashi.

"Mattaku..." Genma takjub. Ya Tuhan, ini sangat luar biasa. Segera dia mengecap puting Kakashi. Uh, rasanya baik sekali. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Berganti yang kiri, lalu kanan lagi, kiri lagi. terus bergantian. Warna merah akibat ulahnya semakin membuat pucuk dada Kakashi menggairahkan. Genma terus mengecapnya, melumatnya, menghisapnya, mengumpulkan rasa sebanyak-banyaknya. Damn!, ini luar biasa, _extra_ _ordinary_. Dia tidak tahan,

 **Krauk**

Terlalu gemas, Genma menggigitnya lalu menyesap kuat-kuat. Dia suka rasanya, dia menikmati sensasinya. Nikmat tiada tara. Dada Kakashi sangat luar biasa.

Dia beralih ke satunya. Fuck!, rasanya sama baiknya. Menakjubkan.

Setan menghasutnya, nafsu serakah menguasai jiwanya. Genma tersesat dalam kenikmatan surga duniawi di tubuh Kakashi. Dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Menabuh genderang perang dalam hati. Dia bertekad, harus mengklaim manusia nikmat ini. Semua ini harus menjadi miliknya. Miliknya pribadi. Persetan dengan Obito dan kekuasaannya, Genma akan memperjuangkan Kakashi walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Damn!, pesona setan Kakashi benar-benar membuat orang lupa diri.

.

.

Gai masuk ke ruang kesehatan tepat ketika Kakashi mencoba mempreteli kancingnya. "Oi? ADA APA DENGANMU KAKASHI?"

"Gai, tolong bantu aku membuka ini. Cepat!" Kakashi meringis tak tahan.

"TIDAK!" tolak Gai keras. "KAU GILA SOBAT, AKU BISA MATI!"

"Gai, aku tidak sedang horny. Dadaku perih sekali. Cepat bantu ak... Fuck!, kancing-kancing ini sialan sekali" Kakashi mengumpat-umpat. Tanganya malah kepleset terus disaat darurat begini.

Gai prihatin dengan ekspresi wajah Kakashi. Dia menghampiri rivalnya dan langsung menggelandang pakaiannya, kancing-kancing berhamburan di udara. "APA INI?!" pekiknya.

Dada Kakashi membengkak dan berwarna merah gelap dimasing-masing tengahnya. seperti habis diperah.

"jangan cuma menonton Gai!, cepat ambilkan gel, aku tidak tahan"

Gai buru-buru membuka laci obat-obatan. Ada gel luka bakar diantaranya. Dia mengambilnya.

"berbaring-berbaring-berbaring" ucap Gai tidak sabar. Dia sedikit panik. Bengkak di dada Kakashi membuatnya ngeri.

Kakashi patuh. Dia berbaring. Mendesis saat gel dingin mencium putingnya.

"YA AMPUN. APA INI?!"

Kakashi terlonjak. Suara Gai itu cetar sekali. "ada apa?"

"dadamu lecet-lecet, tidak dalam, tidak berdarah, hanya saja seperti... Seperti bekas gigi" Gai mengerutkan keningnya. Bekas gigi?

"bekas gigi?" Kakashi menyeringai. Oh, dia tau apa ini. tapi sebelum membahasnya, ada yang lebih penting. "cepat oleskan, Gai!"

"eh. Iya, baiklah" jemari Gai meratakan gel pelan-pelan, sangat pelan. Dia tidak tega melihat Kakashi yang meringis-ringis. Sepertinya sakit sekali. "apa perlu dikompres"

"tidak usah" tolak Kakashi. Dia punya rencana dengan ini. "bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" dia dan Gai beda fakultas. Gedung mereka juga tidak berdekatan.

"Genma yang memberitahuku". Gai selesai meratakan gelnya "ada perbedaannya tidak?"

"iya. Lebih baik, tapi masih perih" jeda, "siapa Genma?"

"kau tidak tahu Genma?, SOBATKU, KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK HIT!. Genma itu... Eh, dia bukan artis kampus, sih." Gai membongkar ranselnya. "Tapi dia duduk si depanmu selama lima semester, di kelas agri...agri- apa itu kelasmu?"

"agrikultural. Oh, Shiranui?"

"iya, Genma Shiranui. Dia juga yang membawamu kemari" tersenyum seperti mendapat harta karun, Gai mendapati Uchiwa dari selipan bukunya, lalu mengipasi dada Kakashi.

"!", saraf-saraf Gai seperti colokan lampu bertemu terminator. Tring!. bola lampu menyala, dia mendapatkan sesuatu, "Genma?"

Kakashi menyeringai. "sepertinya ada yang memanfaatkan kesempatan..."

"DALAM KESEMPITAN!" pekik Gai keras.

"lihat yang disini juga, Gai!" Kakashi membuka maskernya lewat kepala dan menunjuk perpotongan lehernya.

"OH, KAMI-SAMA!" Gai membekap mulutnya dramatis.

"dia menabuh genderang perang rupanya" Kakashi tersenyum setan.

Bulu kuduk Gai meremang.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

 **Ekstra**.

 _'Buku peraturan bercinta dengan kekasih The Great Obito Uchiha-Sama: Jangan pernah menandai tubuhnya_!,

 _Berani melanggar, siap_ - _siap_ _menghadapi murka_ _sang Kaisar. Terakhir kali ada yang_ _nekat mencoba, laki-laki malang itu kehilangan seluruh giginya._

 _Keren sekali kisah cinta mereka.'_

Di sudut lapangan basket indoor, Shisui menutup note-nya dengan senyum mengembang.

* * *

Bab depan kita liat bagaimana 'romance-nya' GenKaka.

.

Sepertinya saya gak dapet feel hurt-nya. Huhuhuhu :'(.

.

.

Kemarin saya minta review dari seseorang, #lirikNAE-san.  
Pas beneran dikasih, saya galau.  
Meminta dan diberi itu beda. Nyesek rasanya. Hweeeeeee :'( :'(


	8. What the Hell are you, Genma!

Bott!Kakashi

(What The Hell are You, Genma?)

Rate : M

pair : Genma x Kakashi.

Warning : Penuh dengan hubungan seksual sesama laki-laki.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Perasaan, saya itu nulisnya: "kita lihat ROMANCE-nya", deh. Kok yang baca jadi nungguin LEMON-nya. Jangan-jangan saya salah nulis?. #kedip-kedip_polos.

.

Kenapa tidak ada yang terkejut Obito punya bayi?. :'( . Gagal saya.

.

.

Saya menggambarkan penampilan Kakashi di cerita ini itu seperti di anime-nya(kecuali bajunya), Memakai headband, maksudnya disini supaya rambutnya tidak terlalu berantakan, juga bukan yang ada pelat lambang Konohanya ya, tapi seperti yang dipakai cowok-cowok buat gaya jaman sekarang.

.

.

Bab ini sangat menjengkelkan. Jari-jemariku tidak cukup cepat untuk mengikuti laju imajinasiku. Bukan membuat tulisan bagus tapi malah hancur dan harus dipotong sampai situ saja. Padahal niatnya panjang loh.

.

.

.

Happy reading Minna-san...

* * *

"kita dapat menahan apa yang akan datang, namun kita tak dapat menahan apa yang akan pergi"

(Natasha Desiree, Halo Selebriti: tentang perceraian)

.

.

Obito menatap kedalam inkubator dengan takjub. "Ya Tuhan...", entitas kecil itu adalah hasil kerja kerasnya, pengorbanannya, perjuangannya, anugerah terindahnya. Itu adalah, demi segala keindahan ciptaanMu Tuhan, itu adalah...itu adalah...Damn! Kami-sama... itu adalah...bayinya. Miliknya. Tanpa terasa air matanya sudah membentuk anakan sungai. Hatinya diliputi rasa haru biru.

"Oooooobito-samaaaa..." Hanae memutar bola matanya, suara kecil (melengking) merdunya terdengar bosan, "berhenti melakukan itu!, kau sudah menangis selama tiga hari tiga malam. Ya Tuhan!. Aku saja yang mengandung dan melahirkan tidak melakukan hal itu!" perempuan yang masih di atas ranjang itu menggerutu.

"diamlah, Hanae-san. Aku ini sedang terharu!." balas Obito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari inkubator. "dia itu cerewet sekali, sih. Dasar wanita!" tambahnya pelan-pelan.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di atas jidat Hanae, tidak tanggung-tanggung, tiga sekaligus. "AKU MENDENGAR ITU, AHOBITO-SAMAAAAAA!" wanita itu meraung histeris. Kalau saja dia tidak terikat dengan selang infus di kaki kirinya, dia pasti sudah menerjang maju dan memukul kepala pemimpin klannya itu. Terharu sih terharu, tapi apa iya harus sampai tiga hari tiga malam?. Rasanya tidak berlebihan kalau dia menggerutu. Memangnya siapa yang tidak sakit kepala mendengar '...Ya Tuhan.../...bayiku.../...Oh Kami-sama.../...malaikatku.../...My God.../...milikku.../...indahnya.../...manisnya.../...tampannya.../...lucunya.../Ya Tuhan, My God, Kami-sama...' TIGA HARI BERTURUT-TURUT!. NONSTOP 24/7. Mattaku! Kalau saja bisa copot, kepala cantiknya pasti sudah menggelinding kemana-mana.

"Ma...ma..., jangan berteriak-teriak Hanae-chan, nanti jahitan di perutmu bisa terbuka." seorang lelaki tua bertongkat masuk ke ruangan mereka.

"Ayah!" / "Takashi-san!", keduanya menoleh bersamaan.

Obito segera menghampiri dan menyambutnya. "selamat datang, Takashi-san. Dengan siapa anda kemari?". Sejujurnya dia ingin mengulurkan tangan menuntunnya, tapi ia urungkan. Kepalanya pernah benjol gara-gara mencoba melakukannya. Lelaki tua renta ini merasa terhina jika jalan saja harus dibantu orang.

"bersama MakiRan."

Obito mengangguk. MakiRan, Maki dan Ran adalah dua orang kepercayaan Uchiha Takashi yang wajah dang posturnya sangat identik, semua orang menganggap mereka kembar, tapi sebenarnya tidak.

"Senang sekali akhirnya bisa mengunjungi cucuku, ah..." lelaki tua itu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit.

"sudah boleh dikunjungi?" Obito mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi dokter bilang¬

"Take!, ini hari ke-tiga Ahobito-sama, tentu orang-orang harus boleh berkunjung. Sesuai adat Uchiha. Ck!"

"berhenti mengumpat. Kau bisa mencemari telinga anakku!" Obito memelototi Istrinya.

Hanae merotasikan bola matanya, lagi. "inkubator itu kedap suara, Baka-Leader-sama!"

"aaarrrrrrggghhht, kenapa kau selalu mengumpat. Aku harus menjauhkan dia darimu!" Obito menunjuk-nunjuk Hanae gusar.

"memangnya..."

"ayolah anak-anak, kalian harus tenang" Takashi menengahi keduanya. Telinga tuanya harus dijauhkan dari suara-suara 'tak bermoral' untuk mengulur waktu pensiunnya. Setelah ruangan tenang, dia menghampiri inkubator. "um?" matanya membola, terkejut bukan main. Tapi sekejap kedipan mata, ekspresinya sudah kembali normal. Uchiha tetap Uchiha. "ah, dia bayi yang tampan." tangan keriputnya menepuk pundak Obito dengan makna dalam, "selamat, Nak. Kau telah menjadi seorang ayah."

Obito membeku.

Ayah.

Ayah.

Ayah.

AYAH?, dia adalah seorang AYAH?

tes, tes, tes.

Titik-titik air mata berjatuhan.

"Demi Tuhan. Jangan mulai lagi!" Hanae menepuk jidat halusnya.

"Aku...seorang...ayah?" Obito menengokkan wajah berlinangan air matanya ke tetua Takashi.

"iya, Nak. Kau adalah Ayah."

Refleks Obito meletakkan wajahnya di bahu Takashi. Bahunya berguncang hebat, air matanya menghujani bahu renta tetua klan Uchiha tersebut. Deras, sangat deras, lebih deras dari hujan pertama setelah kemarau panjang.

"kau akan jadi ayah yang hebat, Nak. Kau akan jadi ayah yang hebat." Takashi menepuk-nepuk bahu Obito kebapakan, menenangkan.

.

.

"akhirnya kita boleh melihat adik bayi. Kakak, ayo cepat!" Sasuke berjalan setengah lari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit.

Itachi dan Shisui terpaksa melangkah lebar-lebar di belakang Sasuke.

"tenanglah, Sasuke." Itachi mengulum senyum, adiknya ini bouncy sekali. Seperti bukan Uchiha saja. "adik bayinya tidak akan ke mana-mana."

Shisui menepuk pundak Itachi dan menggeleng.

Tersenyum kecil, "aku mengerti."

"biarkan saja." Shisui tak henti-henti mengingatkan Itachi untuk membiarkan Sasuke bertingkah semaunya. "kita harus bersyukur dia tidak seperti kita, Itachi."

"kau berjanji membantuku membuat Sasuke tidak seperti kita, Aniki."

"aku akan menepati janjiku."

* * *

Sabtu, pukul 07. 00 pagi. Stasiun kereta api Konoha.

Perjalanan Konoha-Suna menggunakan kereta ekspres memakan waktu 7 jam jika melintasi Tanigakure (Hidden valley) dan 10 jam jika melintasi Amegakure. jadi, mereka mengambil jalur pertama, Kakashi dan teman-temannya sepakat naik kereta pagi, pukul 07. 15. Supaya saat sampai di Suna tujuh jam kemudian (14. 15) mereka bisa istirahat sebentar sebelum nonton konser.

"yo, semuanya. Aku absen dulu ya!" teriak Hana.

"Aku √

Gai √

Asuma √

Kurenai √

Ayame √

Shizune √

Aoba √

Genma √

Raido √

Kawaishi √

Ebisu √

Tenzo √

Iruka √"

"Yosh, sudah lengkap. Tolong di cek lagi paspornya ya, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." Kurenai mengingatkan.

Semuanya bergegas memeriksa tas sekali lagi, memastikan jika paspor mereka tak tertinggal.

"TUNGGU!, KAKASHI?" teriak Gai, tengak-tengok kanan kiri.

"Ya ampun, anak itu!" Shizune menghela nafas.

"ck. Kapan dia akan menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya!" Hana berdecak kesal.

"Gai, kenapa kau tak menghampirinya?" tanya Asuma.

"ARE?, aku bangun kesiangan kawan-kawan, maaf." mata Gai berkaca-kaca. "HUWEEEEE..."

"ck, 5 menit lagi kereta datang. Asuma, panggil dia." Hana menudingkan telunjuknya pada Asuma, tepat didepan mata. Gadis Inuzuka yang satu ini memang minim tatakrama.

"tidak aktif ponselnya." Tenzo memperlihatkan ponselnya.

"HUWE...KAKASHI..."

"akan ku coba menghubunginya lagi." Asuma mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"HEM! Merepotkan saja. Kalau lima menit lagi dia tidak datang, pokoknya kita tinggal" (Hana)

"HUWEEE...KAKA...SRRRUUUUUFFT*mengelap ingus*...SHI..."

"tapi kita sudah sepakat berangkat bersama, Hana-chan." (Ebisu)

"ponselnya masih tidak aktif" (Asuma)

"HUWEEEEEEE..."

"dia kemana sih?" (Aoba)

"AKAN KUTENDANG PANTATNYA!" (Hana)

"HUWEEE..."

"Mattaku!. Kita bisa ditangkap penjaga keamanan kalau berisik begini." (Ayame)

"Ayame-chan, kau bisa mengumpat?" (Kawaishi)

"HUWEEEE..."

"Shizune-chan, kau bawa anti mabuk kan? Rasanya aku mual" (Ebisu)

"HUWEEEE..."

"iya, ini." (Shizune)

"HUWEEE..."

*menepuk jidat* (Kurenai)

"Kakashi-senpai memang pintar menjadi pusat perhatian, iya kan Iruka?" (Yamato)

"HUWEEEE..."

"iya." (Iruka)

"HUWA...HUWA... RIVALKU...KAMI TAKKAN MENINGGALKANMU...HUWEEEEEE"

"Damn, Shit, Kuso, Gai!. berhenti menangis!" Genma mengumpat.

"Ya Tuhan, kacau sekali disini!" Raido menyumbat telinganya.

"HUWEEEE..."

*tengok kanan-tengok kiri* (Iruka)

"zzzzttttzzzz..."

"HUWEEE..."

*tengok kanan*

"zzzzzzttttttzzz"

*tengok kiri*

"HUWEEEE..."

*tengok kanan*

"psstttpstttt"

*tengok kiri*

"HUWEEEEE...HUWEEEEE..."

"ppppssssttt...pppsssstttttt..."

tengok kanan, tengok kiri, kanan, kiri. Kanan, kiri. Pusing. "AAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH. DIAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!" teriak Iruka.

Hening. Semua mulut terbuka, mata kedip-kedip memandang Iruka. Bocah itu bisa marah juga? sulit dipercaya.

"etto, maaf. Penjaga keamanan yang disana terus memelototi kita." Iruka menunjuk pos keamanan dengan telunjuknya.

Semua garuk-garuk kepala, nyengir.

 **TUUUUTTT**! **TUUUUUUUT**!

Ya Ampun. Itu keretanya.

 _Chaos_!

.

.

 **Sssssszzzzzzzzzttt**!

Pintu gerbong 5 terbuka.

"KAKASHI!?" pekik semua orang.

"Yo Minna-san." duduk di kursi kedua, tangan melambai tanpa dosa, kepala tak mendongak dari buku bersampul oranye tua.

Yupz, itu dia. Kuso Gaki! (bocah sialan!)

"masuklah, aku sudah memesan gerbong ini untuk kita."

Tap-tap-tap.

Langkah lebar-lebar Hana.

PLAK! PLAK!

"itte...ttee..."

Benjol dua.

Semua menganga.

Bukan, bukan karena benjolan dua di kepala Kakashi. Ataupun langkah lebar-lebar Hana. Melainkan...

"rasakan!" Iruka menyeringai sadis. Puas sudah membuat kepala perak itu benjol dua.

"salahku apa?" Kakashi mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"masih berani bertanya?" Hana siap-siap menendang.

"tenang Hana-chan," Kawaishi menarik baju belakang Hana.

"tunggu!" Kakashi berdiri, "ada apa ini?"

"Kakashi-san, bagaimana kau ada disini?" Ayame duduk di kursi bekas Kakashi dan bertanya.

"aku berangkat dari Raisugakure(Negara Api bagian selatan). Gai?"

"NANI?" Gai menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"aku mengirimimu SMS, kan?"

Gai buru-buru mengecek ponselnya. "Eh?, EHHHH?"

"GAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!"

"HIYAAAAAAAAT"

"HWAAAAAAA..."

BUG.

PLAK.

BUG.

TWACK.

BUG.

TWACK.

PRANK.

KLONTANG.

 _Chaos part II_!

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan para gadis tak henti-hentinya membicaran band...

"uh,...Akapera, keren sekali! Kyaaaaa..., aku tidak sabar!"

"koreksi nona-nona, 4²capella."

"iya itu, Akapera...Kyaaaaaaa"

Ya Tuhan. *tepuk jidat*

4²capella atau lafal gampangnya Akapera(Akapela), adalah grup musik pop-rock visual kei yang sedang naik daun dua tahun ini, setelah debut 6 tahun, mereka adalah kiblat anak muda zaman sekarang. Band ini beranggotakan 8 orang:

\- Kabuto, calon dokter. Tidak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai Kabuto 4²capella di Universitas konoha, karena image-nya dibuat beda banget di atas panggung.

\- Kimimaro. (Leader)

\- Sakon & Ukon. (si kembar)

\- Kidoumaru.

\- Tayuya. (satu-satunya perempuan)

\- Jirobou.

\- Kai (si misterius).

Kai atau Anggel Tears (julukannya) adalah pemain biola yang tak sekalipun muncul di MV, liveshow, talkshow, atau acara apapun yang melibatkan 4²capella, dia selalu bermain dibelakang layar. Namun, Malam ini, Kai akan menunjukkan wajah aslinya, jadi semua orang sangat antusias menanti hal itu. Termasuk Kakashi yang biasanya paling malas berbaur dengan banyak orang.

"aku yakin Kai-kun sangat tampan, kyaaaaaaa..."

"Gai, kau menjijikkan."

"aku setuju denganmu, Kakashi."

.

.

"ini" Genma menyodorkan permen kapas sebagai usaha pendekatan.

Kakashi menyambutnya dengan senang hati, "trimakasih." tapi, belum sampai kapas manis tersentuh bibirnya. Sebuah teriakan membuat dia berhenti,

"JANGAAAAAAANNNNN!" Gai berlari dari stand sebelah dan langsung merebut gula-gulanya.

"Gai, kembalikan itu!, aku membelinya untuk Kakashi!" Genma tidak terima.

"iya Gai, itu untukku!" Kakashi akan merebutnya dari tangan Gai namun didahului tangan Asuma.

"kau tidak boleh memakan ini Kakashi!" Asuma memberikan kapas manis itu ke pacarnya, "tolong makan ini, sayang. kita harus menjauhkannya dari Kakashi"

"dengan senang hati." Kurenai langsung menggigitnya.

"hei!" Kakashi dan Genma berseru tidak terima, gula kapasnya sudah tercemar liur kurenai. Kakashi tak mungkin memakannya.

Kurenai menyeringai, lalu dengan sengaja memamerkan gigitan-gigitan sensualnya.

"aarrrrrrgggghhhhh. Kenapa sih kalian ini?!" menjambak rambutnya, Genma meraung frustasi. Permen kapas itu bukan satu-satunya makanan yang direbut oleh mereka, dia sudah membelikan Kakashi sekotak wasanbon, namagashi, amanatto, kompeito, manju, dan monaka (semua adalah makanan manis, red). Tebak siapa yang memakannya?, mereka. MEREKA BERTIGA yang memakannya. Kuso!.

"maaf, Genma. Tapi Kakashi benar-benar tidak boleh memakan itu."

"IYA, TAPI KENAPA?" Genma membentak, habis sudah kesabarannya. "dari tadi kalian hanya bilang tidak boleh ini - tidak boleh itu. KENAPA TIDAK BOLEH?"

"SABAR KAWAN." Gai menepuk-nepuk punggung Genma. Niatnya menenangkan, tapi karena tepukannya terlalu keras, dia malah di hadiahi pelototan.

"ADAKAH YANG BISA MENJAWABKU?"

"perutnya tidak bisa mentolelir makanan manis, sobat. Dia akan sakit perut tujuh hari tujuh malam." Gai menjelaskan, yang diangguki oleh Asuma dan pacarnya.

'Begitu?' batin Genma nelangsa. Kenapa mereka baru mengatakannya setelah dompetnya sekarat. Bajingan kuadrat!.

"hei. Aku tidak seperti itu. Kalian berlebihan!" seru Kakashi.

"itu memang fakta, sayaaaang" koor ketiganya, menirukan gaya Obito.

Kakashi diam dengan satu alis ditinggikan, stay cool. Untung dia memakai masker, kalau tidak, semua akan melihat pipinya bersemu merah jambu menggemaskan.

"kami hanya menjalankan amanat kekasihmu, Kakashi. Jadilah anak baik dan jangan membangkang, Obito tidak akan suka." penjelasan Kurenai terdengar seperti Ibu yang berkata 'Ayah melarangmu nonton konser, Nak. Jadi jangan durhaka'.

"Cih!, sejak kapan kalian jadi kacung-nya Obito, rendahan sekali." pemilik pesona setan itu mencemooh.

"sejak ini..." ketiganya mengulurkan ponsel. Pesan singkat dari Obito.

 _'tolong jaga, Kakashi_.'

Kakashi mengernyit, 'kupikir dia sudah tidak peduli.' senyum bermekaran dalam hati.

.

.

"kalau kita tidak segera istirahat, kita bisa kehabisan tenaga nanti malam. Ayo teman-teman kita harus segera mencari bus."

"hai' Shizune-Mama" Koor semua orang.

"aarrggghhh, kalian ini!"

.

.

"maaf soal permen-permen di stasiun suna tadi." Genma duduk di bangku samping Kakashi.

kakashi mengibaskan tangannya. "bukan masalah."

"aku merasa bodoh, sekarang." Genma menyandarkan kepalanya.

"santai saja. Kau bukan satu-satunya yang tidak tahu. Obito juga mengira aku suka makanan manis."

"apa itu artinya, dia juga sering salah memberimu permen?" Genma tersenyum lega.

"tidak. Dia melarangku mengkonsumsi makanan manis."

"Oh..." Ucapan datar Kakashi seperti anak panah yang tepat sasaran. Hati Genma sasarannya. JLEB sekali.

"tapi aku pernah melihat banyak sekali bungkus permen di mejamu, kupikir itu milikmu." Genma selalu memerhatikan Kakashi saat mereka satu kelas.

"hm, itu memang milikku."

"kau memakannya?" alis Genma bertaut. "bukannya kau bisa sakit perut?, Seperti kata mereka."

"memang supaya sakit perut." Kakashi membalik lembaran novelnya.

"hah?, kenapa?"

Kakashi berpaling pada teman sebangkunya dengan seringai lebar dibalik masker, "Karena ada Kaisar gila yang akan mencurahkan seluruh atensinya, hanya padaku."

"HAH?"

"itu resiko punya pacar pemimpin klan, Kakashi!" Kurenai berujar dari bangku depan. "kau jadi di nomer dua-kan, sering di abaikan." lalu terdengar cekikikan.

"dia nomer 6, sayang." koreksi Asuma. "posisi 1 klan dan pekerjaannya, 2-5 adalah istri-istrinya." tawa Asuma membahana, di ikuti siapa saja yang mendengar ucapannya.

Damn! Kami-sama, bolehkah Kakashi merasa ter-bully sekarang?.

"kudengar Uchiha punya bayi, ya?" itu Ebisu, menyahut dari bangku belakang. "berarti Kakashi turun di posisi 7, kan?. Hahahhaha."

Cukup!. Kakashi tidak mau mendengar lagi!. "Diam. Kalian. Semua!" Desisnya sadis.

Hening.

Tapi tidak lama.

"kalau kau mau yang hanya mengurusimu, Hatake-kun. Bagaimana kalau kau geser hatimu ke manusia di sampingmu. Aku pikir dia punya banyak waktu luang." Ayame mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

Genma tersenyum. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai tubuhnya, sejuk.

"benar, Ayame-chan. Tidak hanya banyak waktu. Genma punya seluruh waktunya jika Kakashi mau." Asuma menguatkan.

Angin sepoi-sepoi season 2 menghampiri Genma, tambah sejuk. Senyum melebar.

"berhenti senyum-senyum, Gen. Kau pikir Kakashi-san mau-mau saja dengan pengangguran miskin sepertimu. ngaca, tolong!"

JDUAR! BLAR! BLAR!. Petir menyambar, Badai topan menerjang. Senyum menghilang. "RAIDO SIALAN!" bonus umpatan.

Tawa membahana terkumandang. Kali ini, tidak ada yang menghentikan.

Kakashi memasang earphone di telinganya, menghampiri Gai, meminta Raido pindah ke bangkunya, menata tubuhnya seperti posisi janin, kepala di pangkuan rivalnya dan memejamkan mata.

"oi, lihat. Baru sampai sini saja, Kakashi-senpai sudah tidak tahan." Junior sialan.

Hwaaahahahahahaha.

Ditinggalkan. Genma merasa ter-bully sendirian.

.

.

.

"HAH?" Genma menganga. Di depannya adalah AOSUNA Hotel, Hotel terbesar dan termewah di Sunagakure.

"telat." Kawaishi menjawab sambil lalu.

"Oi, Kawaishi Teme. Apa yang telat?"

"kita semua sudah kaget saat di kereta tadi. Kau tidur sih."

"tapi...serius, kita menginap disini?"

"sayangnya atau syukurnya, iya." jawab Raido santai.

"homina...homina...homina..." (Ebisu)

"Ebisu!, berhenti homina-himana. Kau memalukan, idiot!" Kawaishi menyeret Ebisu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Raido, kita bisa tidak makan tujuh hari-tujuh malam hanya untuk menginap semalam disini. Ayo kita cari tempat lain."

"tidak bisa Gen, Kakashi ngotot kita harus menginap disini."

"dia yang bayar?" (Genma)

"tidak, kita bayar sendiri tapi hanya 10%." (Raido)

"sisanya dia yang bayar?" (Genma)

"tidak, Uchiha yang bayar."

"APA?" (Genma) "kenapa harus dia yang bayar!" gengsi dong. Masak rival yang bayar. "sok sekali. memangnya dia sekaya itu!"

"Genma, dia memang kaya. Jauh lebih kaya darimu. Jadi menurutku, kau harus berhenti mencoba merebut pacarnya." saran Raido bijak.

"setahuku Kakashi tidak matrealistis." (Genma)

"tidak, memang tidak. Tapi dia manja luar biasa. Kau tidak akan mampu menuruti semua kemauannya" (Raido)

"dia bukan orang yang seperti itu." (Genma)

"dia memang seperti itu!" (Raido)

"kau hanya cemburu karna aku tidak kencan denganmu, kan." (Genma)

"cih!, kau pikir aku sebrengsek itu!" Raido mendecih. "dengar ini baik-baik Gen!. kau. tidak akan. sanggup. hidup. dengan. Kakashi. Never!" pemuda rambut coklat itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"KAU HANYA CEMBURU RAIDO-KUN!" teriak Genma.

.

.

"beruntungnya menjadi Hatake-san..."

Telinga Genma menangkap dua resepsionis yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Dia berinisiatif mendekat.

"apa yang beruntung dari Hatake-san, Nona-nona?" pura-pura tidak kenal Kakashi, dia kepo.

"kekasihnya sangat baik sekali, Tuan. Ah, andai aku punya kekasih seperti itu..."

"baik bagaimana?" (Genma)

"Uchiha-sama membangun hotel ini untuknya, tuan. Luar biasa bukan."

"Uchiha?, Obito Uchiha?, hotel ini milik Uchiha?" Genma terkejut. Kuso! Uchiha, lagi?!.

"kau tidak lihat yang di depanmu itu?" entah bagaimana Raido berada di dekatnya, kepalanya bergerak menunjuk tempok di depan.

Genma mendongakkan kepalanya. "Demi Tuhan! Kenapa ada _Uchiwa_ raksasa disana?, merah putih lagi. Seperti Uchiha saja!."

"itu memang lambang Uchiha, bodoh!. Hotel ini miliknya, untuk Kakashi-san. Sudah kukatakan, kan. Kau tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia!" Raido menyeringai sinis. "nona-nona, aku tidak menemukan kamarku. Ada billboy yang bisa mengantarku?"

.

.

"Asuma, apa benar hotel ini milik Uchiha?" Genma mencari sumber lain, yang lebih dekat dengan pujaan rahasianya.

Asuma mengangguk.

"yang di bangun untuk Kakashi?"

Asuma mengernyit, "iya. Ada apa?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"hn, aku tidak keberatan bercerita sedikit denganmu." Asuma menghembuskan rokoknya. "Kakashi sering bepergian kesana-kemari, jadi Obito membangun hotel yang sama persis dengan ini di lima negara aliansi."

"SEBESAR DAN SEMEWAH INI?"

Asuma mengangguk.

"DI LIMA NEGARA ALIANSI?"

Asuma mengangguk, lagi.

"UNTUK PERSINGGAHAN KAKASHI?"

"iya" jawabnya verbal, tidak keren kalau dia harus mengangguk lagi.

"tapi kenapa harus semewah ini?, bukankah berlebihan?"

"berlebihan menurutmu, Gen. Tapi tidak, jika pacarmu adalah Hatake Kakashi, pemuda panas yang sudah kaya raya sejak bayi. Obito sangat memahami pacarnya, semua hal harus lulus uji 'standar Kakashi', kekasihnya itu bisa gatal-gatal kalau menginap di tempat yang tidak setaraf hotel ini."

"begitu?" Genma lemas.

"masih berani mencoba?, kau bisa mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Genma. untuk tidur semalamnya saja kau bisa tidak makan seminggu. Bagaimana kau mau menghidupinya?" ini kenapa selalu ada Raido di sampingnya?.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

Gen-Kakanya sampai sini dulu yah. Bye-bye.


	9. W T H A U Genma? p: 2

Bott!Kakashi

(What The Hell are You, Genma?. Part 2)

Rate : M

pair : Genma x Kakashi.

Warning : Penuh dengan hubungan seksual sesama laki-laki.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Saya pecinta musik, dan sering mendapatkan inspirasi tulisan dari musik. Mulai bab ini mungkin akan banyak lagu bermunculan. Jadi, kalau lirik yang saya ikut sertakan disini mengganggu, tolong di skip saja ya. #tebar spanduk Laruku. (L'Arc en ciel)

.

.

Di bab kemarin sebenarnya saya ingin membuat mental Genma tu down banget, misalnya kalimat "jika kamu mau sama Genma, dia punya seluruh waktunya hanya untukmu." maksudnya, cuma orang biasa yang punya banyak waktu luang, gak sebanding sama Obito. Bahasa kasarnya tu gini, "kamu gak pantas buat Kakashi. Gak level.", tapi saya batalin. Gak tega saya jahatin Genma. (jatuhnya malah jadi humor semua)

Terus juga mau dibuat lemon GenKaka di Suna. Tapi waktunya gak memungkinkan. Bayangin, Sabtu pagi berangkat dari Konoha, sorenya baru nyampe Suna, capek, istirahat, malemnya nonton konser sampai tengah malam, trus tidur. Minggu, pagi-pagi pulang ke Konoha, soalnya besoknya-kan Senin, musti ngampus. (Cuma cerita fiktif yang bilang kalau kuliah bisa sering bolos. Hoax pokoknya.)

#ceritamu juga fiktif, Neng!.

*oh, iya. Hehe. So, Enjoy this part everybody...

Semoga tidak ada typo, semoga tidak ada typo, semoga tidak ada typo. ~merapal mantra~

* * *

Konser malam itu sukses. Sukses membuat Kakashi babak belur digebuki teman-teman wanitanya. Bayangkan betapa kesal mereka mendapati bahwa KAI-KUN, KAI-nya 4²capella yang mereka tunggu-tunggu kemunculannya, yang mereka kagumi permainan biolanya, yang mereka puja, yang mereka agung-agungkan, yang mereka sanjung-sanjung sepanjang waktu, ternyata adalah orang yang sangat mereka kenal, satu kota, satu kampus, ada yang satu fakultas juga, bayangkan betapa kesal mereka setelah mengetahui bahwa ternyata Tuan super misterius yang punya julukan angel tears adalah Kakashi. KAKASHI, guys. (KA)kash(I). Demi Tuhan!.

Bayangkan betapa 'besar kepala'nya Hatake muda itu dipuja-puja, disanjung, dielu-elu, diagung-agungkan didepan matanya. Mattaku!, Kurenai dan kawan-kawan menyesal sudah ber-fansgirling-an di hadapan Kakashi. Seandainya mereka tahu yang sebenarnya, mana sudi mereka memuja 'KAI-KUN-SAMA, KAI-KUN-SAMA' terang-terangan. Sumpah, Kakashi menang banyak bagian ini.

"menang banyak apanya!, aku babak belur. Pokoknya kau harus mengantarku pulang, Gai!"

"dengan senang hati, Kai-kun-sama, Kyaaaaaa..."

"Jezz!. kau menjijikkan!"

* * *

"Baki, kau pernah bercinta dengan Kakashi?"

Baki menyemburkan soda kalengnya, "jangan keras-keras bodoh!, pacarku bisa dengar!" buru-buru Baki menengok kanan kiri, mencari sosok sang pacar, "huft...untung tidak ada."

Genma meringis, "maaf, aku tidak tahu. Jadi kau pernah?"

"iya, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi ini rahasia, ya. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

Menyeringai lebar. "tidak, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa..."

"seringaimu membuatku curiga." Baki mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba meremang.

"ha...ha...ha..." tawa antagonis, "kau pintar Baki, aku memang akan memerasmu. Ha...ha...ha..."

TWACK.

"ITTE!, KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU, HAH?"

"tidak, kupikir kau kerasukan," Baki mengedikkan bahu. "aku harus apa untuk membungkammu?"

"beri aku pasword apartemen Kakashi." Genma menaik turunkan alisnya.

"kalau itu sih, bunuh diri namanya"

"ha?, apa maksudmu?"

Baki mengerutkan keningnya, "kau tak pernah dengar ya?. Bukan begitu cara masuk ke apartemen Kakashi, Kau bisa mati!"

"memangnya kenapa?, aku tak pernah dengar bagian itu. Yang kudengar, semua orang tahu kuncinya, lalu bebas keluar masuk semaunya."

"tahu kuncinya dan bisa masuk, benar. Tapi, 'keluar-masuk semaunya' jangan harap. Dia punya anjing penjaga super protektif, ngomong-ngomong."

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Baki?" Genma menelengkan kepalanya. (nan jauh diseberang sana, ada pria misterius yang mimisan hebat)

"Take!. Maksudku, kau jangan mengira kalau Kakashi itu sejenis kucing jalanan, yang bisa kau pungut sembarangan. Dia itu batu mulia, Man. Harus diperlakukan layaknya intan berlian, dimuliakan. Nah, jika Kakashi itu ibarat permata yang berkilauan, maka pemiliknyapun bukan orang sembarangan. Kau tahu pemiliknya, kan?"

"Obito Uchiha?"

"iya, dia maksudku. pemilik dari permata Konoha adalah pemimpin yakuza yang berkuasa di Konoha, orang yang punya seribu penjaga untuk permatanya. Kau faham maksudku sekarang?"

Genma mengangguk. "masih ada yang tidak aku mengerti, Baki. Jika dia punya penjaga yang melindunginya, bagaimana orang-orang bisa masuk apartemennya dan keluar hidup-hidup?, katamu tadi mereka bisa mati."

"begini, kami bisa masuk apartemen Kakashi karena dia yang mengundang..."

"wow, diundang?, bagaimana caranya supaya diundang?"

"makannya jangan memotong ucapanku, baka!" dalam hati Baki sudah ingin misuh-misuh panjang lebar, "...caranya, katakan saja 'Kakashi, tolong bercinta denganku', jika dia menerima dia akan menulis kode pintunya untukmu. Tapi jika dia mengabaikanmu, itu tandanya kau harus menyingkir."

"bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau tapi ada yang memaksa?, kupikir dengan tubuh seramping itu, dia pasti mudah dihancurkan."

"kesalahan bodoh, sepertinya kau tidak pernah mendengar kata bijak 'Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya'. Tubuh ramping Kakashi-san itu kamuflase sempurna dari monster berdarah dingin, membunuh hanya dengan sekali sentuh. jadi jangan coba-coba mengganggunya kalau ingin umurmu panjang."

Genma meneguk ludah, "Kakashi pernah membunuh orang?, Astaga!"

Baki menghela nafas, "kau ketinggalan banyak berita, teman." tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Genma, "pasangan itu(Obikaka), ibarat pinang dibelah dua dengan irisan sempurna, sama persis, luar dalam, sama-sama bermuka dua, sama-sama bajingan gila. Hanya beda kedoknya saja. Uchiha seorang mafia, dia tidak butuh tipu muslihat untuk menutupi kejahatannya. Sedangkan Kakashi berlindung dibalik tubuh seksinya, sekali telanjang kau bisa gila. sebagai pemuda panas luar biasa, tak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Rumor yang beredar, daripada memenjarakannya, para polisi itu lebih suka menggagahinya. Walau aku tidak yakin berita itu benar. Uchiha pasti sudah gila kalau membiarkan kekasihnya di gangbang rival-rivalnya." Baki melihat jam tangannya. "Pokoknya jangan main-main dengan pasangan itu, mereka berdua sama berbahayanya. Kau memahami semua penjelasanku, kan?"

"iya. Terimakasih."

"baguslah, aku harus mencari pacarku sekarang. Aku janji mengantarnya ke toko hewan." Baki memberesi tasnya. "Jaa Genma, semoga beruntung."

"hm, iya. Jaa ne."

.

.

* * *

 _Lelah tubuhku ini, mencari-cari dirimu_.

 _Membuatku seakan ingin berpaling._

 _Namun diriku, walau sesaat tak kuasa, melupakanmu..._

 _Kau menghilang, bagai_ ditelan bumi.

 _Dan seakan, diriku tak berarti._

 _Dan kau seolah, takkan perduli..._

 _Haruskah ku menunggu, dan terus menunggu lagi._

 _Membuatku seakan menjadi khilaf..._

 _Namun diriku, walau sesaat tak_ _kuasa, menghapuskanmu_...

 _kan ku sebrangi samudera,_

 _kan ku selami dalamnya,_

 _Walau langit pun, kan runtuh,_

 _Hancurkan di_ - _ri-ku... (diriku)_

 _Namun diriku, walau sesaat tak kuasa, melupakanmu_...

 _Kau menghilang..._

 _Dan kau seolah, takkan perduli..._

(Bagai ditelan bumi, Andra n The back bone.) serius, kalian harus mendengarkan lagu ini supaya pesan dari lagunya meresap di fanfic ini.

.

Obito menghilang, dia benar-benar melupakan Kakashi, sudah dua minggu berlalu, tak ada pesan, telepon, email maupun satu note-pun yang datang menyapa Kakashi. Putus, seperti tak pernah ada apa-apa antara dia dan Obito. Hubungan yang mereka bangun dua setengah tahun, musnah dalam sekejap diterjang kelahiran bayi.

"kalau bukan karena ayah melarangku, sudah kubunuh bayi sialan itu!, enak saja dia merebut milikku!"

Kakashi membuang headset yang sudah tiga malam menemaninya mendengarkan lagu yang sama. Dia harus 'bersiap', malam ini dia jadwal memberi makan kebutuhannya yang lain.

.

.

Malam ini, malam keberuntungan Genma. Senyumnya lebih merekah dari mentari pagi. Dia bahagia sekali. Sore tadi, dia melakukan persis seperti kata Baki, dan tebak: dia diterima, diterima, DITERIMA, diterima dan mendapat undangan resmi. "Ya Tuhan, beruntungnya diriku..."

Dia akan bercinta dengan pemuda paling panas abad ini, Kakashi. Dia punya kesempatan menghisap dada menggoda itu sekali lagi, kali ini akan lebih lama, dia punya banyak waktu, semalam penuh, arrrrrgggghhhht Genma sudah tidak sabar, dia ingin segera jam sembilan, ingin segera bertemu Kakashi, ingin segera menjilatkan lidahnya pada tonjolan merah muda di dada Kakashi, ingin segera meremasnya, merabanya, menggigitnya, me...me...me... "Arrrrrgggghhhh, sudah tak tahan...!" Dia menggigit bibir dan mengepalkan tangannya. Gemas sekali rasanya. Di kepalanya tersusun banyak sekali rencana, bagian terbesarnya; dia akan mengeksplorasi dada Kakashi sampai pagi. Tujuh jam penuh, jam sembilan sampai jam empat pagi. "Arrrrrrggggghhhh...pasti cantik sekali hasilnya."

Huft, sepertinya Genma sudah bergeser otaknya.

.

.

Bagi Kakashi, seks dan makan itu sama, sama-sama kebutuhan pokok. Dia pun punya jadwal rutin untuk kebutuhannya itu, malam ini salah satunya. Patah hati atau tsunami sekalipun takkan menghalanginya menarik mangsa untuk diajak bercinta.

"Genma, bisa kau lewati bagian ini, rasanya mulai tidak nyaman." Kakashi mendorong kepala Genma dari dadanya. Sejak mereka mulai, Genma terus-menerus menyerang dadanya. Sepertinya si senbonman itu terobsesi dengan kedua tonjolan di dada.

Genma mengangguk, lalu membalik tubuh Kakashi, tengkurap. Dia menggunakan kaki dan tangannya sebagai tumpuan diatas punggung Kakashi, bibirnya memuja tubuh belakang Kakashi dengan menciumi tengkuk dan sepanjang tulang belakang. Mencicipi esensi kulit pucat dengan bibir dan lidahnya, 'um, sedikit kasar. kupikir kulitnya sehalus sutra. Tunggu, apa ini?' Genma mengerutkan kening. "boleh aku menghidupkan lampu, Kakashi?" tanyanya.

"ada apa?" Kakashi menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"bukan apa-apa, bolehkan?"

"silakan saja"

Genma menekan saklar di atas daskboard. "Ya Tuhan, Kakashi, apa-apaan ini?", matanya membola melihat garis-garis merah pudar di punggung Kakashi, menyebar diseluruh punggungnya, sebagian sejajar sebagian lagi berpotongan membentuk X. Telunjuknya merabai salah satunya, ingin merasakan, namun jarinya tak merasakan apa-apa, rasanya halus saja. Dia menunduk dan menjilat dengan lidahnya, ada tekstur kasar di sepanjang garis-garis itu.

"sudah eksperimennya?" tanya Kakashi geli.

"eh, maaf. Tapi ini apa?"

"bukan apa-apa. Apakah itu mengganggu?" Kakashi ingin membalik tubuhnya tapi ditahan Genma.

"tidak, sama sekali tidak. Tapi aku penasaran, ini apa?, seperti bekas cambukan?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil, ini sebabnya dia lebih suka bercinta dalam gelam, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti menanyakan hal yang sama. "memang bekas cambukan."

"Ya Tuhan, benarkah?. Siapa yang tega mencambukmu, jahat sekali!"

"haha... Tenang saja, itu bukan apa-apa. Bisa kita lanjutkan sesi bercintanya?"

"tidak. Aku terlanjur penasaran dengan ini." Genma mengusap-usap garis itu sayang. Entah kenapa dia merasa geram pada siapapun pelakunya. "kita lanjutkan setelah aku mendapat penjelasan, bagaimana?"

"yare-yare...merepotkan saja." selalu seperti ini, garis-garis itu memotong sesi bercintanya. Padahal dia sedang horny berat sekarang, menyebalkan. 'um!' Kakashi mendapat ide, "Baiklah, kalau kau ingin tahu. Tapi bisa tidak kau memasukiku dulu, lubangku gatal."

Ucapan cabul Kakashi membuat pipi Genma memerah, 'Shit!, blak-blakan sekali dia'.

"ayo, kau ingin dengar ceritanya tidak?"

Genma ingin menjedukkan kepalanya. "kenapa kau tidak meninggikan pantatmu saja kalau sudah tidak sabar!" gerutunya pelan, niatnya untuk diri sendiri, tapi begitu melihat pantat seksi Kakashi meninggi, dia membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sepertinya terlalu keras tadi. Mattaku!.

"aku sudah mempersiapkan diri, langsung saja."

Genma mengangguk. Meneguk ludah, melumuri miliknya dengan lube, berdiri didepan lubang Kakashi dan memasukinya pelan-pelan. Keduanya mendesis pelan. Surga dunia. "kau luar biasa, Kakashi", Senbonman itu menciumi punggung Kakashi sayang, lalu membuatnya tidur menyamping, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan badan bertautan. "ayo mulai ceritanya!"

"tolong yang dibawah gerakkan dulu, Gen." nanggung sekali ini, kalau cuma dimasukkan begini apa enaknya. Sakit malah kalau tidak disentuh g-spotnya.

"tidak mau, ayo cerita dulu."

Kakashi menghela nafas. "sakit, Gen."

"kalau ceritanya sudah, nanti aku gerakkan. Ayo cepat!"

.

"itu terjadi di malam pernikahan Obito dan Hanae-san. Aku menerima undangan resmi dari Uchiha, pengantarnya berkata bahwa itu langsung dari Obito. Aku datang, tentu saja. Itu undangan dari kekasihku, mana mungkin aku abaikan, tapi ternyata semua hanya tipuan, Obito tak pernah mengundangku. Dia juga tak pernah tahu bahwa aku hampir datang ke pernikahannya.

Di depan gerbang dalam klan Uchiha, seseorang memukulku dari belakang. Aku pingsan, saat aku bangun, aku berada di ruangan kotor dan lembab dengan tangan diikat terentang. Lalu Tachibana-san dan Kanzaki-san (Tetua Uchiha) datang menghampiriku, aku menyambutnya dengan senyuman, kupikir mereka datang menyelamatkanku, ternyata tidak, -belakangan aku mengetahui bahwa merekalah pelakunya-. Mereka datang memberi penawaran, jika aku mau meninggalkan Obito aku akan diampuni dan dibebaskan, namun jika tidak aku akan dihukum. Kukatakan pada mereka bahwa lebih baik mati daripada melepas Obito.

Maka mereka menjalankan hukumannya, menyuruh dua algojo mencabukku 100 kali, sedangkan mereka sendiri pergi. Picik memang, benci sekali aku dengan mereka. Kalau bukan karena Ayah melarangku, pasti sudah kubunuh mereka. Huft. Kita kembali kebagian cambuk, jadi begitu mereka tak terlihat, seorang algojo menelanjangiku, mereka memperkosaku -bagian ini mengerikan, aku tidak mau mengingatnya- setelah mereka puas, aku sudah sangat lemas, tenagaku terkuras, membuka mata saja sulit sekali, tapi hukuman sesungguhnya baru dimulai, cambuk 100 kali. Aku memohon, seumur hidup baru kali itu aku memohon, aku ngeri sekali melihat cambuknya, Uchiha punya cambuk khusus untuk menghukum narapidana, Obito pernah menjelaskan padaku bahwa itu terbuat dari baja dan timah hitam-aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan merasakannya-, sebelum dicambukkan benda itu sudah dulu dibakar 7 jam, yang artinya dua tetua sialan itu sudah mempersiapkan sejak awal.

Aku terus memohon pada kedua algojo itu, akau bersumpah akan memberikan apapun yang mereka pinta asal mereka tidak mencambukku, tapi mereka tidak mendengarku. Uchiha adalah tuan mereka, tak ada orang selain Uchiha yang bisa memerintah mereka. Hukuman dimulai, cambuk membara diarahkan ke punggungku, sabetan pertama, aku meraung seperti binatang, rasanya seperti neraka, panas, sangat panas, sakitnya tak terbayangkan, menembus sampai ke tulang-tulang, lukanya dalam dan langsung melepuh, percayalah padaku, rasanya sangat buruk sekali, sangat mengerikan. Aku bahkan sudah yakin, kalau aku akan mati.

Tapi segalanya baru dimulai, masih ada 99 cambukan lagi. Aku memohon pada Tuhan untuk mencabut nyawaku di sabetan kedua. Tapi Tuhan tak mengizinkan aku mati, aku terus merasakan punggungku dianiaya, aku bahkan mencium bau daging gosong dari punggungku. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri, ironis, nasibku seperti anjing, mencium bau daging matang dari tubuhnya sendiri sebelum mati (seperti anjing yang dibakar hidup-hidup supaya lebih sedap). Setelah cambukkan ke-lima, aku sudah gila, mungkin jika nanti aku masih hidup, mereka akan memperkosaku lagi, pasti lebih sedap, seperti anjing bakar. Apakah Obito berfikir hal yang sama?, apakah aku sedap?, apa bauku sedap?, Aku gila, benar-benar gila, aku tak tahan sakitnya, aku benar-benar sudah gila, sekali waktu aku menjerit sekali waktu aku tertawa.

Sampai cambukan ke-sebelas, aku tak tahu cara bernafas, seperti seseorang menyumbat mulut dan hidungku, sesak, panik, dan ketakutan. bukan hanya punggungku yang panas, paru-paruku juga panas. Tubuhku panas, segalanya buram dan mengerikan, mungkin itu yang dinamakan ajal tiba, sekarat, gerbang kematian. Mataku berat, aku tak tahan lagi, aku siap mati, lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Ayah memanggil-manggilku, aku...berusaha...bernafas...membuka...mata... berat...sekali...ayah...ayah..." Kakashi kejang.

"sudah Kakashi, berhenti." Genma kaget.

"...ayah...menolongku..."

"Ya Tuhan Kakashi, berhenti. Tolong berhenti." Genma hampir menangis. Panik sekali.

Diam, Kakashi diam.

"Kakashi..., Kakashi..." Genma menarik tubuh Kakashi telentang.

Bola mata hitam Kakashi menghilang keatas, hanya putih, mulutnya menganga, nafasnya berhenti.

"Ya Tuhan, Kakashi..." Genma histeris. Diciumnya kening Kakashi cepat.

"Kakashi...Kakashi...Kakashi dengarkan aku...Ya Tuhan Kakashi..." Genma menangkup pipi Kakashi, menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Dengarkan aku...Kakashi...Kakashi..."

Belum ada respon.

"Kakashi...Kakashi, tolong dengar aku! Bernafas...bernafas...Ya Tuhan, kau harus bernafas..." ditiupnya mulut Kakashi, memberi nafas buatan.

"Kakashi...bernafas! Hanya bernafas, tolong."

"Gen...ma..."

"Ya Tuhan, Kakashi...hanya bernafas, tolong. Ikuti aku, tarik nafas, pelan-pelan..., keluarkan... Lagi, pelan-pelan, tarik nafas...keluarkan... Bagus Kakashi,...sekali lagi..." Genma bernafas lega, Ya Tuhan ternyata dia sendiri menahan nafas sejak tadi.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, Kau hampir membunuhku." Genma meninju pelan pundak Kakashi. Suasana panik telah berlalu, mereka berdua duduk-duduk telanjang di ranjang dengan kaleng bir di tangan. Porno dan menggemaskan.

Kakashi menyeringai, "kau sendiri hampir membunuhku, Gen."

"yeach, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau ceritanya traumatis sekali. Apakah Obito tahu?"

"tidak, dia tidak tahu, aku bohong padanya, juga pada siapapun yang bertanya. Tidak ada yang tahu selain kau dan ayah."

"hm, bukankah lebih baik kalau Obito tahu, dia bisa menghukum..."

"Obito tidak boleh tahu. Belum tentu dia memilihku daripada klannya. Itu kata Ayahku, walau bagaimanapun, kami tak punya ikatan apa-apa."

Genma bersorak dalam hati, apakah ini artinya dia punya kesempatan?. "bukankah kalian kekasih?"

"hanya pacar, tak ada artinya jika dihadapkan pada Uchiha. Mereka punya aturan-aturan yang sangat rumit."

Genma mencoba peruntungan. "kenapa kau tidak bersamaku saja?"

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alis, "hum, lupakan." jemari terampilnya menyentuk milik Genma, "ayo kita lanjutkan bagian ini saja." benda setengah tegang di selangkangan si senbonman masuk seluruhnya di mulut Kakashi.

"uh!, Shit Kakashi..., kau porno sekali...sssshhhhh."

Malam nikmat yang panjang, telah dimulai.

.

.

 **Tbc**. Sampai jumpa bab depan, bye-bye.

.

.

* * *

Ekstra. I.

Sakumo membuka note kecil yang disematkan pada salah satu origami bangau,

 _'maaf Ayah, bangaunya hanya_ _51, tanganku pegal. Selamat_ _hari ayah.'_

Ada tulisan 'aku sayang ayah' tapi dicoret-coret sampai tak terbaca. Hanya Sakumo sudah yakin apa tulisannya.

Sakumo tersenyum. Putra semata wayangnya memang 'ajaib' sekali kelakuannya.

"Papa..."

Sakumo mendongak, ada lukisan besar dirinya dihadapannya, terfigura rapi dan berkaki, kaki pembawanya.

"selamat hari Ayah, aku sayang Papa."

Ya Tuhan, datarnya.

Sakumo tertawa. Oh Kami-sama, putra-putranya memang 'unik' sekali.

Sakumo menerima lukisan besarnya dan meletakkannya hati-hati. "Papa juga menyayangimu, nak." memberi pelukan beruang pada si pelukis muda.

Selesai. I.

.

.

* * *

Ekstra. II.

Kakashi membuka kotak hadiah dengan hati-hati. Dia tahu persis siapa pengirimnya dan apa isinya. Namun hal itu tak membuat antusiasnya berkurang sedikitpun.

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah lukisan berfigura dari dalam kotak, mengaguminya sepenuh hati, itu adalah potret dirinya versi umur sembilan tahun dan balita tiga tahun di taman belakang rumah tersenyum bersama, disertai tulisan, **'selamat hari Ayah, aku sayang Kakak.'**

Kakashi tertawa, dia bisa meng-audiovisual-kan betapa datar ekspresi dan suara penulisnya.

"aku juga menyayangimu, pelukis kecil." bisiknya.

Selesai. II.

* * *

.

Kadang saya berfikir, bergerak di pairing pinggiran itu seperti penjual barang antik. Tokonya gak bakalan ramai, tapi harganya spektakuler. Pernah saya andaikan juga, jika fiksi ini memakai SasuNaru misalnya, apa jadinya ya. sayang SN sudah buanyak sekali, saya sudah puas hanya dengan membaca karya author yang lain.

#halah, mau ngomong kalau tulisan ini 'ego pribadimu' saja kok ruwet bahasanya!

*hihihi. Iya-iya.


	10. Dark Side

Bott!Kakashi

(Dark Side)

Rate : M

Warning : Penuh dengan hubungan seksual sesama laki-laki.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sebenarnya petunjuk kalau Kakashi punya adik itu sudah saya selipkan di bab-bab sebelumnya loh.

Bab 6 : Hatake Kakashi.

"ranjangmu bahkan cukup untuk enam orang Obito, kenapa minta maaf" Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pantat Sasuke pelan. -seperti kebiasaannya dengan **sang adik** di rumah-, untuk membuat Sasuke nyenyak, sekaligus mengurangi kegugupannya.

Bab 7 : Obito's Baby

"Nak, ayah tidak akan berkata 'semua baik-baik saja', tapi ayah selalu berkata 'kau akan sanggup melaluinya'. Dan jika kau butuh bantuan, kami selalu disisni untuk kalian, **anak-anak ayah**. kau bisa pulang ke ayah. kapanpun kau mau, Kakashi..."

.

.

Minggu yang sibuk. Bagi yang meminta saya update cepat, maaf banget. Minggu kemarin tegang sekali soalnya, saya konser dua kali, jadi gak sempat nulis. Begitu konser selesai, saya menulis lagi tapi benar-benar seperti siput, lambat dan malas.

Walaupun ngaret,

Selamat menikmati minna-san...

* * *

Kakashi gelisah, Jiwanya resah, raganya lemah, hatinya diliputi kerinduan yang mendalam, setiap hitungan nafasnya hanya Obito, setiap detik waktunya hanya Obito, hanya Obito, hanya Obito, segalanya hanya Obito, dia kangen sekali dengan nyawa hidupnya -Obito-. Dia tidak pernah berpisah dari Obito lebih dari tujuh hari, berat sekali hidup tanpa sang kekasih, dia sangat ingin Obito, ingin bertemu, ingin bersama, ingin dimanjakan olehnya, ingin segalanya hanya Obito. Kakashi tak tahan, air mata hampir selalu menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Selain itu, juga tersisip tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, kenapa tak ada satu note pun yang dia terima, ini musim gugur, biasanya mereka akan berkomunikasi lewat catatan-catatan kecil yang dicantumkan pada kotak makan siangnya.

"haish, bagaimana ada catatan kalau tidak ada makan siang." gerutu Kakashi dibarengi mondar mandir dan setetes air mata, galau sekali rasanya. Sudah dua puluh satu hari terlewat, dia tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Obito, pencernaannya kacau balau, nafsu makannya hilang, dia malas makan dan tidak ada Obito yang mengomelinya untuk makan.

"Shit!, sakit..." Kakashi memegangi perutnya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi, Kakashi rebahan di ranjang, mendekap sweter Obito yang diberikan padanya musim dingin tahun lalu.

"Demi Tuhan, aku akan membunuhmu Obito, aaarrrgggh..." rambutnya dia jambak frustasi, sweter dia lempar ke seberang ruangan, terakhir kali Obito menginap dia memakai baju hangat tersebut dan sampai detik ini tak pernah Kakashi cuci, dia suka bau pacarnya, tapi malam ini campuran aroma tubuh Obito dan musk yang sangat animalistic dan seksi itu malah membuatnya semakin galau. Sialan Obito, kenapa baunya jantan sekali!.

Kakashi telungkup, tersedu tanpa suara, ini kali pertama Obito mengabaikannya dalam waktu yang panjang tanpa kabar sedikitpun. Hatake muda itu kesal, marah, jengkel, kangen, rindu, dan segudang perasaan 'nyesek' lainya.

Kakashi tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah mencoba ribuan kali menghubungi Obito dengan ponselnya tapi tak ada tanggapan, sudah dua kali mencoba datang ke tempat klan Uchiha, tapi selalu dihentikan oleh penjaga gerbang, walaupun jengkel dia berusaha mengerti, kelahiran bayi penerus tahta adalah sesuatu yang sakral bagi para Uchiha, jadi sebelum 100 hari dari kelahiran, non-Uchiha tidak akan diperbolehkan melewati gerbang. Bayi sialan.

Kakashi resah, hatinya gundah. "demi Tuhan!, kenapa sih rindu itu rasanya sakit sekali." desisnya sambil meremat dada kiri yang sakit sekali.

"aaarrrggghht!" mengusap air mata kasar dan bangkit. Dia tidak bisa hanya menunggu, bagaimanapun caranya dia harus mendengar kabar kekasihnya.

"Take, Obito!, kau benar-benar membuatku repot." Kakashi duduk di kursi belajarnya, mengambil selembar HVS dan mulai menulis,

 _'Didalam sebuah cinta terdapat bahasa,_

 _Yang mengalun indah mengisi jiwa,_

 _Merindukan kisah kita berdua,_

 _Yang tak pernah bisa akan terlupa,_

 _Bila Rindu ini masih milikmu,_

 _Kuhadirkan sebuah tanya untukmu,_

 _Harus berapa lama aku menunggumu,_

 _Aku menunggumu,_

 _Didalam masa indah saat bersamamu,_

 _Yang tak pernah bisa akan terlupa,_

 _Kenangan masa yang menghancurkan jiwa_ ,

 _Dengan segenap cinta aku bertanya,_

 _Bila Rindu ini masih milikmu,_

 _Kuhadirkan sebuah tanya untukmu,_

 _Harus brapa lama aku menunggumu_ ,

 _Aku menunggumu,_

 _Dalam hati kumenunggu._

 _Dalam benak kumenunggu._

 _Masih menunggu._ ' {*}

Kakashi memasukkan suratnya kedalam amplop, lalu pergi ke kantor pos yang jaraknya memakan waktu satu jam untuk mengirim surat kepada sang kekasih yang rumahnya bisa ditempuh dalam setengah jam.

Orang kangen itu, gokil memang.

{*} = Chrisye feat. Peter Pan, Menunggumu.

.

.

Ciuman itu keras, dalam, dan menuntut, hampir menyakitkan. Tapi Kakashi menikmatinya, dia selalu menikmati apapun yang diterima tubuhnya, sakit ataupun nikmat. Dia masokis?. Tidak juga, dia hanya terbiasa. Dia adalah 'pemuda paling menggairahkan abad ini' tentu dia harus menikmati rasa sakit, percayalah kebanyakan orang lebih suka memperkosanya daripada memintanya baik-baik. Seperti saat ini, dia ditarik entah siapa ke perumahan kosong dua blok dari kantor pos. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi, seperti yang selalu terjadi. Ada yang menginginkan tubuhnya maka dia memberikannya, baginya itu bukan masalah besar. Namun yang dia tidak bisa mengerti adalah kenapa dia begini, kenapa tubuhnya seperti cahaya yang menarik laron-laron. Dia tahu dia menarik, tapi dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang menarik. Dia juga tidak 'play hard to get me' kecuali pada beberapa temannya, dia selalu bermain mudah dengan orang asing, tidak ada alasan untuk menundukkannya, dia selalu tunduk, dia menuruti apapun kemauan partnernya. Tapi tetap saja kebanyakan orang menganggapnya kompetisi, berlomba-lomba menguasai tubuhnya.

Dan tubuhnya, Kakashi juga tidak mengerti ada apa dengan tubuhnya, kenapa sangat disukai laki-laki. Padahal dia lumayan untuk pemuda seusianya. Dia punya bahu tegap; tidak kecil seperti perempuan, dadanya juga bidang; bukan jenis yang menggunung apalagi memantul-mantul, perutnya bagus; ada kotak-kotak enam disana -walau dia akui tidak sebagus Obito yang punya delapan kotak¬ tapi tetap saja kan, enam kotak juga fantastis!, pinggangnya memang menyempit tapi tidak seperti wanita, pantatnya juga biasa saja; datar; tidak semok. Intinya, dia yakin dia sangat laki-laki, tapi kenapa?. Kenapa dia begini?. Apakah karena wajahnya?, wajahnya yang memvisualisasikan 'please, Fuck me!' dengan sempurna seperti kata Shisui saat filternya jebol?, atau karena sesuatu dalam mulutnya, sehingga banyak orang memaksa Kakashi mencicipi jamur besar mereka, persis seperti orang asing yang satu ini...

Kakashi dipaksa berlutut, mulutnya terbuka maksimal tersumpal jamur tegang raksasa. Rambutnya dijambak sesuai selera penculiknya. Kakashi menurut saja, dia tidak mau buang-buang tenaga. Lagi pula ini masih bisa dia tangani, jadi selama masih bisa dinikmati, kenapa tidak!. Masalah pelecehan seksual hanya terletak pada harga diri, dan perkara itu bagi Kakashi... Biasa saja. Hn, lupakan harga diri, jika itu seks, Kakashi tidak peduli dengan perkara semacam itu. Dia menerima takdirnya sebagai budak kelamin. Paling-paling yang peduli dengan harga diri dan tetek-bengeknya hanya Obito.

Obito, Obito?. Kakashi ingat sekarang kenapa perlakuan tuan asing ini sedikit mengganggunya!. Dia tidak pernah dibeginikan lagi sejak berpacaran dengan Obito!. Tidak ada manusia yang cukup nyali untuk mengusiknya sejak menjadi milik Obito!.

Hum, besar juga nyali orang ini, menarik!. Kakashi menyeringai dalam hati.

Saat cairan asin pahit menuruni kerongkongannya, Kakashi menelan dengan sempurna.

"kau hebat sekali, Hatake!" orang asing itu menjilati rongga mulut Kakashi.

"kau siapa?" tanya Kakashi datar.

"Kinkaku, pernah dengar?"

"hn, seorang turis rupanya."

"yeach, mendekati." Kakashi melihat Kinkaku mengambil botol kecil 120ml dari sakunya, meminum isinya dua teguk, lalu menyodorkannya ke dirinya. "ini minumlah."

Dengan ragu Kakashi meminumnya, satu tegukan, "apa ini?", dia mengernyitkan keningnya, cairan bening yang dia kira air ternyata memiliki rasa yang aneh sekali.

"sudah minum saja."

"tidak mau, rasanya buruk dan menjijikkan." cairan itu agak kental seperti putih telur dan berbau kuat. Kakashi akan melempar botol kecil itu, tapi keduluan direbut pemiliknya.

"kau harus minum ini, bodoh!" rahang Kakashi disambar kasar, didongakkan, botol dimasukkan paksa kedalam mulut; didorong sampai tenggorokannya, membuat pemuda seksi itu muntah tertahan. Hidungnya lalu disumbat, hingga semua cairan terminum olehnya.

"bagus."

Kakashi terbatuk-batuk, hidung dan matanya berair. "itu...* batuk*...tadi...*batuk*...apa...*batuk*...?"

"obat kuat dan perangsang. Kita akan bercinta sepanjang malam, Jadi kau harus punya tenaga buatan untuk memuaskan kami."

"kami?" Kakashi melotot. "kau bawa teman?" dia tidak suka membayangkan ini.

"bukan teman, tapi adikku. Dia akan kemari setelah mendapatkan semua yang kita butuhkan." ada seringai aneh yang membuat Kakashi bergidik.

Hatake muda bangkit, dia tidak mood digarap ramai-ramai. Kakinya dia paksa secepat mungkin menuju luar.

"kau tidak akan kemana-mana, bocah!." Kinkaku tertawa di belakang, mengejar main-main.

Tepat satu langkah dibelakang pintu, Kakashi ambruk, tubuhnya melemah dan bergetar hebat sampai membungkuk seperti janin. Dia mencoba bangkit tapi tidak berhasil, seluruh kekuatannya lenyap, tapi dia merasa sangat bersemangat, sangat bergairah. Matanya membulat, ya Tuhan, apa ini kerja obatnya?, Shit, dia benar-benar akan menjadi budak nafsu dua bajingan ini kalau begini caranya. Dan seolah menyetujui, batangnya mulai berdiri, lubangnya berkedut-kedut minta di isi.

"Wow!" Kinkaku menggaruk rambutnya. "sepertinya kau minum terlalu banyak."

Bajingan!.

.

.

Kakashi masih di lantai kotor itu, ditinggalkan begitu saja, telentang dengan sperma berbau menyengat di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Rusak dan menjijikkan.

Mood buruk dan seks tidak pernah menjadi adonan yang sempurna bagi Kakashi, apalagi jika pemanggangnya sejenis obat perangsang dan penambah stamina, buruk sekali hasilnya. Dia seperti kue kelebihan baking soda, mengembang cantik saat dipanggangan dan mengempis begitu dikeluarkan.

Dia hanya bisa berkedip-kedip menatap langit-langit bobrok diatasnya, kedua matanya adalah satu-satunya anggota badan yang bisa digerakkan, dia tidak bisa bahkan untuk memindahkan satu jari. Tubuhnya mencapai batas, hampir mati rasa, satu-satunya bagian yang dia rasakan hanya mawarnya yang over-merekah, terbentang lebar, sangat lebar, lebih lebar dari saat dimasuki Kisame. Dua bajingan gila bertenaga kuda semalam men-double-nya. Kakashi tidak bisa memikirkan hal selain betapa kecewanya Obito jika tahu dia sangat longgar, mungkin tuan Uchiha itu tidak akan mau bercinta dengannya, selamanya.

Kakashi menghela nafas dan menunggu, mungkin salah satu temannya akan sadar kalau dia hilang, mengingat ini hari selasa dan dia punya lima kelas dalam tujuh jam penuh.

Ketika matahari musim gugur menerobos lembut di celah-celah ventilasi, Kakashi mendengar suara sirine polisi, meraung-raung di jalanan tepat didepan sana. Mungkin ada pengejaran, mengingat ini pemukiman kumuh yang sudah ditinggalkan. Lalu dia mendengar salah satu mobil berhenti dekat sekali dengan rumah tempat dia ditinggalkan. Dia merasa punya harapan. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, suaranya harus melebihi sirine kalau ingin didengar, dia siap lalu berteriak 'tolong' sekuat tenaga. Tidak ada suara, dia malah batuk-batuk menyakitkan. Sekali lagi dia mencoba, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berteriak, tetap tidak bisa, tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selain dengkingan lemah menyedihkan, tenggorokannya seperti amplas, pita suaranya mungkin putus, dia sudah berteriak sepanjang malam. Dan saat dia ingin mencoba sekali lagi, mobil polisi itu berlalu. Ya Tuhan.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat, dia pasrah, berserah kepada sang pencipta apapun yang akan terjadi.

'Ayah cepat temukan aku',

Dan gelap.

.

Saat Kakashi membuka mata dia berada di apartemennya yang nyaman, dengan wajah berkerut Hatake senior berada tepat disamping kepalanya. Dia tersenyum begitu merasakan tangan ayahnya melilitnya hati-hati. "ayah..." bisiknya serak, dia berharap itu cukup untuk membangunkan sang ayah, dia kebelet pipis, btw.

"ayah..."

"oh, hai Nak, kau sudah bangun?" Kakashi terharu melihat senyum setengah mengantuk ayahnya. Jika dia menjadi ayah, dia ingin seperti ayahnya, selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman seburuk apapun keadaannya. Dia segera menepis pikiran itu. Pacarnya saja laki-laki, anak darimana.

"pipis, ayah."

"oh." Ayahnya bangkit dan kembali membawa tabung pispot. Setelah selesai, dia mengelap bagiannya dengan tisu dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

"bagaimana ayah menemukanku?" dia bertanya begitu sang ayah kembali ke sampingnya.

"ponselmu berhenti di titik asing lama sekali, jadi ayah mulai melacaknya."

Kakashi tersenyum. Dia sudah menduga, pasti dari pelacak di ponselnya. "terimakasih ayah."

"bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"terbentang, itu yang paling mendominasi." saat melihat lengannya, Kakashi baru sadar dia di infus. "kenapa ini?"

"kau dehidrasi dan overdosis obat penambah stamina."

Itu menjelaskan kenapa burungnya masih berdiri sekarang. Kakashi segera berterimakasih pada Tuhan dia masih hidup, beberapa tahun lalu ada kasus di daerah terpencil, seorang lelaki mati dengan burung berdiri setelah meminum dua bungkus irex.

"Kau meminumnya sendiri atau-"

"dipaksa, ayah!. Aku tidak sebodoh itu." Kakashi mencebik dan memalingkan wajah. Sekali dia menelan viagra setelahnya sang ayah selalu curiga.

"hum, siapa tahu kau sedang horny kan." nada jenakanya membuat Kakashi jengkel.

"Ayah!"

"ha...ha...ha..."

"jangan tertawa, aku sedang kesal!." tapi ayahnya tetap tertawa sampai batuk-batuk. "itu karma karena menertawakanku! Ayah durhaka!" Kakashi meleletkan lidah.

Ayahnya tertawa lagi, "sejak kapan ada ayah durhaka. Hahaha..."

Kakashi ikut tertawa akhirnya.

"Kakashi, Nak. Siapa?" ayahnya bertanya hati-hati.

Kakashi terdiam sebentar, "dua orang asing bernama Kinkaku dan Ginkaku. Aku tidak mengenal mereka, ayah."

Sang ayah menghela nafas kecewa. "kalau begitu ayah tidak bisa memburunya."

"kenapa?" Kakashi mengernyit. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa lolos setelah menyakiti dirinya. Ayahnya itu father complek, ngomong-ngomong.

"ANBU gabungan sudah menangkap mereka."

"oh." Kakashi mengangguk. ANBU adalah tentara elit penjaga perdamaian.

"ayah..."

"hm?"

"aku..." belum selesai Kakashi berbicara sang ayah sudah menggelengkan kepala, memintanya berhenti.

"tapi ayah, bagaimana kalau Obito..." ayahnya menghentikannya lagi dengan gelengan.

"Nak, Obito tidak seperti itu. Dia tidak hanya mencintai tubuhmu, dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan pernah ragukan itu, okay?"

.

.

Sakumo menatap keriuhan senja Konoha dari kaca apartemen 121 A di lantai 12 COPICOPY BUILDING yang ditinggali putranya. Pikirannya menerawang, segala yang terjadi dalam hidup sang putra memenuhi kepalanya.

Dua puluh tahun yang lalu Kakashinya lahir dengan bobot dibawah rata-rata bayi normal dengan operasi, sang Ibu lebih dulu meninggalkannya setengah jam sebelum dia melihat dunia. Sebenarnya dokter sudah berkata bahwa kehamilan adalah sesuatu yang mustahil bagi Hanako Hatake, mengingat riwayat kesehatannya, tapi perempuan luar biasa itu bersikeras mempertahankan sang putra. Bahkan rela menukar nyawanya.

Walaupun terlahir di keluarga kaya raya, Kakashi bukanlah bayi montok yang sehat fisiknya, setiap hari Sakumo hampir mati berdiri mengetahui perkembangan bayinya. Sifat manja putranya sudah melekat sejak lahir, dia menolak semua susu formula yang diberikan padanya, dia hanya mau ASI eksklusif yang umurnya satu bulan, lebih dari satu bulan dia tidak mau meminumnya. Akibatnya, pertumbuhan Kakashi lebih lambat karena sulit menemukan susu untuknya, setiap Ibu pasti ingin ASI eksklusifnya -apalagi yang satu bulan- diminum sang buah hati, untunglah Sakumo menemukan wanita-wanita yang mau berbagi asi dengan putranya, walau dengan harga yang sanggup melompatkan bola mata, mahal tiada kira.

Tepat di ulang tahunnya yang kedua, sang putra berhenti minum susu, benar-benar berhenti. Dia mulai mencoba segala makanan, hingga pilihan terbaiknya jatuh pada ikan sauri, miso dan terung. Setelah itu pertumbuhannya membaik dan Sakumo bernafas lega. Namun tidak lama,

Saat memasuki hari pertamanya di Taman Kanak-kanak sang putra meminta Ibu, dia tidak terima karena hanya diantar sang ayah sedangkan teman-temannya dengan ayah-ibu mereka. Dia mogok makan, mogok tidur, mogok keluar rumah, bahkan mengancam bunuh diri jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Sakumo terpaksa mengonsumsi aspirin dua hari, pusing menghadapi sang putra -yang kalau punya keinginan harus terpenuhi seketika itu juga.

Akhirnya Sakumo menikah lagi demi sang buah hati, dengan wanita pilihan Kakashi tentu saja.

Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan dasarnya di Raisu, Kakashi ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di Konoha, di kota besar. Jadi mereka satu keluarga pindak ke Konoha. Dan dari sinilah semua bencana dalam hidup pewaris tunggalnya dimulai.

Konoha tidak sejinak Raisu, kota besar menjanjikan ancaman yang lebih besar. Kakashi tumbuh menjadi remaja yang normal, kecuali wajahnya, Sakumo sudah mempunyai firasat buruk tentang wajah putranya, tidah hanya tampan tapi juga terlalu mengundang, tidak hanya perempuan tapi juga makluk sejenisnya. Firasat Sakumo semakin buruk saat suatu hari Kakashi pulang dengan hickey keunguan dilehernya, putranya jujur berkata bahwa dia digigit temannya, dia berkata bahwa itu hal biasa, teman-temannya sering mencium dan menggigiti lehernya, mereka main-main, hanya kali ini agak keterlaluan. Sakumo dan istrinya jantungan di akhir penjelasan. Sebagai orang dewasa tentu mereka faham. Putranya yang polos, tanpa sadar telah ternoda.

Di tahun kedua sekolahnya, sekali lagi Sakumo dan istrinya dihantam fakta menyakitkan. Putranya dicabuli gurunya sendiri. Kakashi yang kesakitan saat duduk dan naik tangga menimbulkan kecurigaan besar, saat ditanya dia hanya berkata lubangnya sakit, dia juga tidak mengeluh atau menunjukkan reaksi seperti korban pencabulan pada umumnya, dia biasa saja. Sakumo membawanya ke dokter, saat catatan medis keluar, Sakumo segera bertindak. Dan guru biadap itu menjadi korban pertama yang merasakan kesadisan seorang Hatake.

Setelah kejadian itu Sakumo meminta sang putra memakai masker, tapi ditolak karena seperti penyakitan, tidak hit, tidak cool, tidak sesuatu. Tapi putranya segera menyesali hal itu, dia bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan ayahnya dan sampai bersumpah tidak akan membantah apapun ucapan ayahnya. Itu semua karena musibah yang menimpanya di tahun ketiga, setelah ujian nasional di hari terakhir. Wajah Kakashi yang semakin mekar dan harum dari hari ke hari benar-benar mengundang bencana, segrombolan preman tidak kuasa menahan hasratnya setelah memandang Kakashi, mereka kerasukan setan dan menyerang putranya, mengenalkan kejamnya dunia pada putranya, menawarkan penyakit abadi untuk putranya.

"...yah...AYAAAAHHHHHH!"

"ha...oh...eh...apa...iya...?" Sakumo terkaget-kaget.

"ibu menelpon." Kakashi mengacungkan ponselnya yang berdering.

.

.

Kakashi menerima surat balasan dari Obito di hari Selasa, tepat satu minggu setelah pengirimannya.

 _'tolong jangan menggangguku dulu Kakashi_ , _aku sibuk.'_

Sangat simpel, khas Obito. Tapi menariknya, surat itu memiliki huruf 'a' bulat biasa, bukan 'a'-nya α (alpha). Obito menulis huruf 'a' persis lambang alpha, α dengan satu tarikan seperti pembulatan dari huruf 'x'. sedangkan surat ini memiliki batang 'α' yang lebih tebal, artinya penulisannya diulangi lagi, seperti umumnya orang membuat 'a' bulat. dan ekor atas 'α' surat ini menipis, itu artinya penulisnya menambahkan ekor tersebut setelah 'α' jadi, supaya persis seperti α (alpha) Obito, agar tak terkenali, namun justru disinilah orang seperti Kakashi akan menemukan kesalahannya.

Kakashi menyeringai, "persis seperti kata Parker Kincaid, sepintar-pintarnya seseorang menjiplak tulisan orang lain, akan ada satu huruf yang tidak bisa dia tiru." Hatake muda itu bertepuk tangan jumawa, lalu menyeringai sadis. "tamat riwayatmu!"

(Parker Kincaid, pakar linguistik. Tokoh fiktif dalam The Devil's Teardrop karya Jeffery Deaver.)

.

.

.

Genma menggenggam kedua tangan Kakashi dan membawanya keatas kepala, menciumi jemari sempurna itu dengan suka cita, "aku tahu kau akan menolak begitu, untungnya aku sudah mengantisipasinya dengan meminjam ini."

Klik! Klik!

Kedua tangan Kakashi terborgol diatas kepala. Kepala ranjangnya tidak berlubang, jadi tidak bisa untuk memborgol.

"Genma, apa-apaan ini?" Kakashi menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang terborgol.

"a a a, jangan digerak-gerakkan, kau bisa terluka." telunjuk digerakkan ke kanan ke kiri, "aku suka bagian ini, Kakashi." Genma memilin-milin puting Kakashi. "ittadakimassu..."

Krauk!

Gigit keras, tapi tidak melukai. Genma menggigit puncak dada Kakashi dan menariknya keatas.

"uh, Geeeeeeen, Stop!"

Ekspresi tidak nyaman Kakashi sangat sedap di mata Genma. Dia melilitkan kakinya untuk menahan kaki kakashi, sebelah tangannya menahan tangan yang terborgol, sebelahnya lagi meilin puting kiri, sedangkan dada kanan di invasi oleh lidah; mulut; dan gigi. "Damn, rasamu luar biasa Kakashi."

"Genma. Berhenti."

"ck, berisik sekali." dicubitnya puting Kakashi.

"uh... kau sangat gila, Gen!. kau sudah dua kali memperkosa dadaku. Aku tidak mau lagi!"

Genma menyeringai, "lalu kenapa kau datang ke tempatku." pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"aku hanya butuh orang memasuki lubangku, bukan memerah dadaku!"

"ho begitu?." sing a song. "kau datang kesini saja sudah seperti 'Genma tolong remas dadaku'..."

"aku tidak begitu!"

"iya kamu!, kau suka saat dadamu dimanjakan bukan?"

"kau menganiaya, bukan memanjakan!"

"ma...ma...ma...tak perlu ditutup-tutupi, kau memang suka ini kan." Genma menghisap kuat-kuat dada kiri Kakashi dan memainkan dengan lidahnya.

"uuuuhhhh..."

"benar kan kataku, kau memang suka saat dadamu diperkosa..."

"diam bajingan!, aku lelah dengan ocehanmu, lakukan yang kau mau!, aku ingin cepat selesai!"

"ha ha ha ha..." tawa Genma meledak. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan cepat, tapi aku suka bagian ini. Jadi tolong kerjasamanya, okay."

Kakashi mengangguk.

.

.

Pluk!

Kantong belanja Raido tergelincir dari tangan, dia kaget bukan kepalang. Diatas ranjangnya -catat- RANJANGNYA, dua anak adam tengah bergumul mesra. Satu berambut perak satu lagi coklat. Satu menggeliat resah; satu menggeram suka cita, satu dimasuki; satu memasuki, satu mendorong; satu menggigit, menggigit, menggigit...demi Tuhan, menggigit!...aaaarrrrggghhht.

"GENMAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kedua insan menengok bersamaan. "Raido?"

Raido mendekat dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan menggema, Blam-blam-blam.

Kakashi mengawasi dengan pandangan tertarik, sedang Genma -entah sejak kapan- sudah bersembunyi di belakang Kakashi.

WER!

Raido menarik telinga Genma sepenuh hati.

"Ittte...tttee...tteee...Raido...lepas...ittteeeee..."

Raido tidak melepasnya, "KAN SUDAH KUKATAKAN, JANGAN MENGGIGIT!, JANGAN MENGHISAP!, JANGAN MENINGGALKAN BEKAS DI TUBUH KAKASHI-SAN!, KAU INI BANDEL SEKALI SIH!"

"ITTTE...JANGAN KERAS-KERAS, TELINGAKU BISA COPOT, SIALAN!"

"AKU INI TERBAWA SUASANA!"

"IYA, TAPI LEPASKAN TELINGAKU, ADUH!, INI SAKIT, BODOH!"

"KAMU SIH BANDEL"

"IYA BANDEL, TAPI LEPASKAN!, SAKIT, FUCK RAIDOOOOOO!"

"ma...ma...kalian serasi sekali ya."

"eh/EEEEEEEHHHH?"

Raido melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Genma. "apa kalian sudah selesai?"

"hum, sudah." Kakashi yang menjawab.

"baiklah, kalian harus mandi. Aku akan memasak, nanti kita makan bersama." Raido berhenti sebentara, "Genma kau mandi duluan!"

"iya kau mandi duluan!" tuding Kakashi.

"aku?, kenapa tidak Kakashi-kun dulu?" Genma menyipit curiga, "kau ingin mengapa-apakan Kakashi-kun saat aku mandi kan?" memelototi Raido.

"iya. kenapa? Cemburu?" Raido mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Cih. Tak sudi!"

"Kakashi-san harus mengompres bekas-bekas gigitanmu Genma, dia tidak boleh pulang dengan jejak-jejak ini. Jadi kau mandi lebih dulu. Kau tenang saja, Aku tidak akan mengapa-apakannya. Kan aku hanya mau mengapa-apakan jika itu kamu!" Raido menyeringai.

"Ck, siapa yang peduli!" Genma berjalan telanjang ke kamar mandi.

Raido mengamati pantatnya penuh minat.

"kau suka dia?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi menyadarkan Raido. "iya."

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. "maaf mengotori ranjangmu."

Raido mengambil balok-balok es batu dan memasukkannya dalam dua kantong. "Kau tau itu ranjangku?" dia menyodorkan kantong es kepada Kakashi. Raido dan Genma tinggal di satu apartemen dengan dua ranjang bersebrangan.

"iya. Terimakasih." Kakashi berbaring, meletakkan kantong-kantong es diatas dadanya.

Raido menelan ludah, manusia di ranjangnya ini sembrono sekali, acuh saja walau telanjang bulat, apa dia tidak sadar kalau setiap inci tubuhnya berteriak 'PLEASE, FUCK ME!' pada siapapun yang melihat. Terong seksi keparat!.

"Kakashi-san..."

"hm?"

"kau sangat indah seperti rumor yang beredar." Raido membungkukkan badan, di matanya hanya ada bibir kissable Kakashi, pelan-pelan dia mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir dihadapannya. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil untuk kekaguman. Lalu Raido menarik diri.

"terimakasih pujiannya." Kakashi tersenyum, hatinya berbunga-bunga. Pipinya merah merona.

"Oh Tuhan..." Raido tak menyangka kecupan kecilnya bisa membuat pipi 'pemuda paling panas abad ini' merona. Menggemaskan sekali. Dia berdehem-dehem beberapa kali, "aku harus memasak sebelum berubah pikiran." mengusap kepala belakangnya canggung. "Kakashi-san ingin apa?"

"Kakashi saja. Aku mau sauri bakar dengan kecap asin, bisa?." pinta Kakashi penuh harap.

"baik Tuan. Kau hanya harus menunggu." Raido mengerling.

Mata Kakashi berbinar senang. Itu makanan favoritnya. Dia akan makan besar malam ini.

"masak yang banyak, Raido. Aku mau 12 porsi."

Hum, diberi telur minta ayam rupanya. Take!.

.

.

 **TBC**.

.

.

bagian Linguistik diatas untuk Kamizuky-San, yang sepertinya suka dengan detektif-detektifan)

.

Bab depan kita akan menyelinap ke kerajaan Obito Uchiha, kita cari tahu kenapa dia mengabaikan Kakashi kita tercinta.

See U next chap, bye bye.

.

.

Ekstra.

Sebagai wali Sasuke, begitu bocah itu berulah, Kakashi di panggil oleh kepala sekolah tempat bocah Uchiha itu menuntut ilmu. Jangan tanya mengapa Kakashi yang menjadi walinya karena itu sesuatu yang sudah sangat jelas, Sasuke menginginkannya.

"Kakashi-san pasti tidak percaya padaku, sama dengan kepala sekolah." Sasuke mencebik begitu Kakashi duduk di sampingnya.

"kenapa berfikiran begitu?" Kakashi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sasuke -yang segera ditepis pemiliknya.

"karena dia putra mantan Wali kota ke empat, orang terhormat. sedangkan aku Uchiha, Mafia, sampah masyarakat."

Kakashi shock, "Ya Tuhan, Sasuke. Siapa yang berkata begitu?"

"semua orang berkata begitu!." mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca.

Kakashi segera menarik bocah kelas lima tersebut kedalam pelukannya, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke menjalani hari-hari berat di sekolahnya. "jangan dengarkan mereka, mereka salah." Kakashi menepuk-nepek punggung Sasuke sayang.

"mereka benar, kami Uchiha memang sampah masyarakat. Hiks...hiks..." Bocah malang itu tetisak-isak di dada Kakashi.

Kakashi membiarkannya beberapa saat sampai tangisnya reda. "lupakan tentang sampah masyarakat, kau tahu kalian tidak seburuk itu. Sekarang coba ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

"kepala sekolah pasti sudah menjelaskan semuanya!"

"iya. Tapi aku ingin mendengar versimu."

"Kakashi-san akan percaya padaku kan?" Sasuke menatap penuh harap dengan mata kanak-kanaknya yang memerah dan berair.

"bukankah aku selalu percaya padamu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Mengambil nafas sebelum bercerita, "aku melihat bocah kuning itu-"

"bocah kuning?"

"ck, Naruto. Aku melihat dia membuka rok Hinata, jadi aku memukulnya, aku tidak berniat sekeras itu, aku sedikit menyesal membuat hidungnya berdarah, aku meminta maaf tapi dia tidak terima dan mengadukanku ke pak guru. Lagi pula aku benci dengan tindakannya, dia anak laki-laki, seharusnya dia melindungi anak perempuan kan, bukan membuatnya malu seperti itu!" Sasuke bercerita dengan gigi terkatup rapat, benar-benar geram. "ck!, sayang tidak ada yang melihat kesalahannya, mereka hanya tahu aku memukul bocah kuning itu!"

"bagaimana dengan gadis itu, bukankah dia bisa membelamu?"

"dia pingsan."

"oh." Kakashi mengangguk-angguk.

"Kakashi-san percaya padaku kan?"

"aku percaya."

"tapi kepala sekolah tidak percaya padaku!"

"memang, dia juga menskorsmu tiga hari." Kakashi memperlihatkan kertas skorsnya.

"ck!. Aku sudah menduga ini." Sasuke merebut kertas tersebut dan meremat-rematnya menjadi bola, lalu dia lempar ke tempat sampah. "tidak seharusnya aku menolong Hinata. Seandainya aku tidak sok pahlawan, aku pasti tidak kena masalah. Aku bersumpah tidak-"

Kakashi membekap mulut Sasuke, "jangan bersumpah saat kau marah Sasuke, tidak baik."

"tapi aku kecewa Kakashi-san!. Aku sangat kecewa. Hanya karena aku Uchiha, tidak ada yang mau mempercayaiku. Orang-orang selalu berprasangka buruk padaku. Apa gunanya aku berbuat baik kalau begitu!"

Kakashi mengacak rambut Sasuke lalu mendudukannya. "dengar Sasuke. Menolong perempuan adalah sesuatu yang mulia. Menyelamatkan harga diri mereka adalah tindakan ksatria, bahkan saking berharganya martabat seorang perempuan Hatim Al Ashom rela pura-pura tuli selama lima belas tahun, jadi kau jangan menyesal telah membela teman perempuanmu, okay?"

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu mengernyit, "siapa itu Hatimu Aru Ashomu; Kakashi-san. aku tidak pernah dengar nama seperti itu."

Kakashi tertawa kecil melihat raut Sasuke yang berkerut, "dia adalah pedagang. Mau dengar ceritanya?"

Sasuke mengangguk antusias, dia memang sangat suka mendengarkan Kakashi bercerita. Sejauh ini cerita favoritnya adalah Beauty and the beast.

"cerita ini berasal dari Timur Tengah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Pada suatu hari ada seorang perempuan yang membeli di toko Hatim, lalu perempuan tersebut tidak bisa menahan kentutnya, dia kentut keras sekali, perempuan tersebut pastilah sangat malu, maka Hatim memutuskan untuk pura-pura tuli, saat perempuan tadi menanyakan harga suatu barang, Hatim berkata 'keraskan suaramu aku tidak dengar' hal itu terulang sampai tiga kali, perempuan tersebut lega mendapati orang yang dihadapannya ternyata tuli, dia terbebas dari malunya karena kentut keras. Dan Hatim berpura-pura tuli tidak hanya sampai perempuan itu pulang ke rumahnya tapi sampai perempuan tersebut meninggal. Hebatkan kan Tuan Hatim ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk antusias, "berarti aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar kan Kakashi-san?, aku juga melindungi harga diri teman perempuanku seperti tuan Hatim. Lain kali akan kupukul lebih keras bocah kuning itu kalau macam-macam dengan anak perempuan!"

Kakashi sweatdrop. Maksudnya tidak begitu juga!. Haduh, susah ya bicara dengan bocah. "tuan Hatim tidak memukul orang, Sasuke. Lain kali kalau ada temanmu yang nakal kau hanya harus menegurnya, jangan kau pukul, kalau diskors seperti ini kan kau jadi rugi. Paman Obito bisa marah."

Sasuke membeku. "Kakashi-san...bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini pada paman Obito?" Sasuke ketakutan.

"tenang saja, aku sudah jelaskan semua disini. Tolong sampaikan langsung pada pamanmu, okay?. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu." Kakashi memberikan amplop pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berfikir sebentar lalu membuka ransel mengambil sebuah buku paket matematika dan selotip, menyobek bukaan amplop Kakashi, mengambil tiga kertas didalamnya, lalu menempelkannya dengan selotip di tiga halaman berbeda.

Kakashi mengernyit, "kenapa begitu?"

"Kakashi-san bilang jangan ada yang tahu kan, maka begini cara paling aman. Sejak ada adik bayi, keamanan ditingkatkan. Semua yang keluar masuk diperiksa, ranselku juga diperiksa, tapi mereka tidak pernah membuka-buka bukuku."

"kau jenius, Sasuke." Kakashi tersenyum bangga dengan kecerdikan Uchiha muda.

"tentu saja, aku kan Uchiha!"

"Ya Tuhan sombongnya." Menyesal Kakashi sudah memujinya.

"aku kan meniru Kakashi-san."

"Ha?!."

Ekstra: selesai.


	11. Day by Day

Bott!Kakashi

(Greatness Love)

Rate : M

Warning : Penuh dengan hubungan seksual sesama laki-laki.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sabtu, 9 Desember 2017.

Yo Readers-san,

Saya mau cerita dikit.

Soal M-preg alias cowok hamil.

Tadi sore saya mendengar kabar, dari Budhe saya -dari Ibunya Budhe saya.

Katanya; Ada remaja (cowok), umurnya 17-an, masih SMA, di Panunggalan/Pulo Kulon, hamil, iya serius, HAMIL. Sekali lagi, HAMIL. Cowok Hamil -MPreg - Laki-laki -Mengandung -bayi -Dunia Nyata. OMG.

Ceritanya tu gini, si remaja ini perutnya membesar dari hari ke hari, dia dan keluarganya khawatir, dikiranya itu suatu penyakit, dibawalah ke dokter, setelah diperiksa-periksa ternyata itu membesarnya perut gara-gara ada janin didalamnya, janin hidup, bukan penyakit. Waaaaaaw kan.

Sayang infonya cuma begitu. Nanggung banget.

Reaksi saya?

Overdrive. Kepala saya sampe cenut-cenut memikirkannya. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan, dari yang masuk akal sampai yang diluar nalar. Serius sampai tepar saya, saking kerasnya saya mikir.

Ini M-preg. Natural M-preg. Kasus langka. Kalau orang barat sih, saya tidak akan seserius ini penasarannya, jelas ilmu pengetahuan bisa merekayasanya. Tapi ini di Negara kita lho, Indonesia tercinta, Jawa Tengah, Panunggalan -kota kecil. Ya Allah. Macet otak saya.

Tau sendiri kan, orang sini, kalau ada yang aneh-aneh gitu cuma ada dua kemungkinan, kalau bukan murni keajaiban Tuhan, ya jatuhnya pasti supranatural (sihir, pesugihan, dukun, kutukan, dan kawan-kawan).

Saya benar-benar penasaran setengah mati. Penasaran sampai gatal logika saya. Sebenarnya bagaimana sih kejadiannya?

Untungnya satu setengah jam kemudian, ada penjual gerabah keliling yang kebetulan tinggal di dekat kota kejadian. Nah, dibrondonglah dia sama ibu-ibu yang penasaran.

Usut punya usut, katanya hal itu sudah KETURUNAN. Keturunan guys, tambah ajaib kan, dulu kakek-kakeknya juga ada yang tiba-tiba hamil gitu, katanya. Hamil sendiri gak ada teman. Tiba-tiba muncul aja itu janin di perut. Tapi ya cuma hamil tok, gak melahirkan. Gak tau kalau yang dulu-dulu diapakan, tapi kalo yang remaja ini, dia akhirnya operasi, usia bayinya sekitar tujuh bulan, iya prematur, dan bayinya mati.

Sudah tiga bulan yang lalu kejadiannya.

Tamat ceritanya. ^_~

Ada yang pernah mendengar cerita ini nggak?. Kalo ada dan tau versi lengkapnya, tolong ceritakan ke saya ya, please. Saya masih penasaran banget.

* * *

Yosh, selamat membaca para pembaca.

.

.

(Kamu tahu itu cinta ketika semua yang kamu inginkan adalah orang itu bahagia meskipun kamu bukan bagian dari kebahagiaannya.

Julia Roberts.)

.

.

Hari ke-2 setelah kelahiran bayi.

(Sehari sebelum Kakashi konser)

'Tolong hati-hati di Suna. Jaga pola makan, jaga kesehatan. Semoga sukses konsernya. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu.

Obito.

Ps. Aku sudah mereservasi hotel untuk teman-temanmu juga. Jangan menginap di tempat lain.'

Obito tidak mendapat balasan.

.

.

.

Hari ke-3 setelah kelahiran bayi.

Ketiga Uchiha muda menengok sepupu mereka yang masih didalam inkubator.

"Ha?" ketiganya menganga.

Uchiha baru itu sedikit meleset dari bayangan mereka. Si bayi merah telanjang dalam inkubator memiliki surai silver, serius, benar-benar silver. Hindbrain mereka merasa familiar. Siapa ya?

"Uchiha mana yang rambutnya putih begini?" tanpa sadar Shisui menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

"...!" Itachi yang sama kagetnya dengan sang kakak, hanya - speechless.

"Kakak, adik bayi ini miliknya Kakashi-san, ya?"

Shisui dan Itachi menengok serempak ke Sasuke, kesadaran menampar mereka.

"jangan-jangan...?"

"paman, ini anak siapa!" tuduh Shisui.

"apa maksudmu?" Obito menyipit sebal dari sebelah Hanae, -membantunya menata posisi-.

"tentu saja itu anakku!" serunya.

"dengan Kakashi-san?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Ha?" (Obito)

Hanae cekikikan serius. "Ya Tuhan..."

"jangan tertawa Hanae-san, jahitanmu!" (Obito)

"tidak mungkin Sasuke, ini bukan fiksi M-preg." (Shisui)

"M-preg itu apa?" (Sasuke)

"Shisui!" hardik Obito.

"ups, maaf Paman." (Shisui)

"M-preg itu, laki-laki yang bisa hamil. Tapi itu hanya dongeng, Sasuke. Mengerti?" (Itachi)

"Hm." Sasuke mengangguk.

"alternatif 1." seru Shisui. "Hanae-san ada affair dengan Kakashi-san."

Itachi mengernyit.

Obito melotot.

Hanae ber 'Hihi..' ria.

"...alternatif 2. Kakashi-san operasi cangkok rahim, err, dipaksa Paman Obito mungkin. Lebih masuk akal, kan?"

Akhirnya Hanae tambah keras cekikikan-nya.

Itachi menepuk jidat dalam imajinasinya.

Obito menyingsing lengan dalam kenyataannya.

"sial!, sepertinya aku salah lagi." Shisui siap berlari.

Dan benar-benar berlari dikejar sang paman.

"orang dewasa memang ajaib ya. Ckckck..." Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala, sok dewasa.

.

.

"Apa kalian percaya mitos?

Tidak?

Hn, aku juga tidak.

Tapi satu peristiwa ini membuatku perfikir ulang. Benarkah mitos hanya mitos?.

Ada mitos yang mengatakan,

'Jika kau bayangkan bercinta dengan onta, anakmu akan mirip onta.'

Dulu Kakekku pernah berkata: 'Saat kau bersetubuh, jangan fikirkan siapapun selain istrimu. Karena membayangkan orang lain berarti tanpa sengaja kau telah berzinah. Dan anakmu akan menjadi bukti perzinahanmu.'

Saat itu umurku 12 tahun, jadi aku tidak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya.

Saat usiaku 15 tahun, aku mendengar Nenek tua penjual beras di pasar Amegakure berkata pada seorang gadis: 'anakmu akan menjadi seperti siapa yang ada difikiranmu saat bersetubuh.'

Dulu aku hanya menyeringai saja. Kebohongan turun temurun, fikirku. Orang yang tahu ilmu kedokteran dan biologi pasti sependapat denganku.

Ternyata hal seperti itu juga berkembang di klan Uchiha. Bahkan sudah dianggap mitos menakutkan bagi sebagian pemuda. Kau punya anak yang mirip selingkuhanmu atau pacar gelapmu pastilah aib besar bagi keluargamu.

Mitos konyol dan menggelikan, bukan?

Tapi setelah bayiku lahir, aku merasa bodoh karena tidak mempercayai mitos tersebut.

Sekarang aku kena batunya.

Anakku berambut putih, persis seperti siapa yang ku bayangkan di malam sakral itu.

Hanae-san meyakinkanku kalau itu bukan salahku, bukan aib besar yang harus membuatku malu. Dia sangat mengerti.

Aku ini gay sejak aku ingat, tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada perempuan. Lalu tiba-tiba harus bercinta dengan mereka, rasanya aneh sekali. Tentu saja 'dia' tidak mau bangun, 'say hi' saja malas.

Jalan satu-satunya, Hanae-san memintaku membayangkan laki-laki, hm, kalian tahu, satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada di kepalaku hanya pacarku. Malam itu, jasadku persetubuh dengan istriku, namun dalam kepalaku bercinta dengan kekasihku. Maka jadilah bayiku seperti itu." Obito mengedikkan bahu, mencoba acuh namun gagal.

"mungkin adik-adiknya nanti akan seperti itu juga." dia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan nafas berat.

Shisui dan Itachi terdiam. Sesak.

"maafkan kami, Paman." keduanya menunduk.

Hening. Hanya terdengar nafas ketiganya.

"seandainya aku mengharap ucapan maaf dari kalian, aku pasti lebih memilih pergi dengan Kakashi daripada tinggal disini bersama kalian." Obito memandangi kedua keponakannya sayang, memberitahu mereka ketulusan yang mendalam.

"jangan pernah berfikir aku melakukan ini karena terpaksa, anak-anak. Semua ini Paman lakukan dengan pertimbangan yang matang. Percayalah, Paman tidak menyesal." Obito tersenyum. Tapi,...

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kalian malah menangis!."

.

.

Masih di hari ke-3. Malam hari.

To : Asuma;, Gai;,

'tolong jaga, Kakashi.'

Dengan berat hati Obito mengirim pesan tersebut ke Asuma. Seandainya ada pilihan lain, dia tidak akan memilih Sarutobi muda itu. Dia merasa terkhianati setelah seks toilet beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tapi Obito tidak punya pilihan. Kalau hanya Gai, pacarnya itu pasti akan melawan. Beda halnya jika Asuma, Kakashi tidak akan menolak apapun darinya. Dia akan jadi puppy (anak anjing) penurut di tangan Sarutobi muda.

"kekuatan cinta pertama, ya." Kaisar Uchiha menyeringai, memutar-mutar ponselnya dengan jempol dan telunjuk.

Asumo Sarutobi adalah cinta pertama Kakashi sekaligus cinta rahasianya. Obito mengetahuinya ketika dengan tidak sengaja Ibu Kakashi membicarakannya. Dia tidak pernah mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut pada pacarnya -katakanlah dia pengecut-, dia takut mengetahui kebenarannya.

Walaupun begitu, hanya dengan melihat gelagat Kakashi disekitar Asuma, orang yang jeli akan mengerti. Jauh di dalam hatinya, kekasihnya itu masih menganggap Asuma istimewa.

Seperti kejadian di toilet contohnya, Obito sangat yakin, Kakashi lebih dari mampu untuk melepaskan diri dari Asuma. Tapi dia memilih menerima. Pasrah saja tubuhnya digunakan suka-suka.

Seandainya, hanya seandainya, jika Sarutobi meminta Kakashi meninggalkan dirinya, Obito yakin Kakashi akan menurutinya. 90% kemungkinannya.

"kuso!"

Obito memandang kecewa serpihan-serpihan di tangan kanan, ponselnya hancur. Sekali lagi. Di genggamannya.

Segera dia membawa telapak tangannya ke bibirnya, menggigit pinggirannya kuat-kuat sampai darah mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Menghukum diri sendiri.

'Kontrol diri buruk. Kontrol diri buruk. Kontrol diri buruk.'

.

.

.

Hari ke-4 setelah kelahiran bayi.

 ** _Tok tok tok._**

Wanita cantik dengan perut bulat itu menguap lebar dan melihat jam digital di nakasnya. Pukul 1 lewat 10 menit.

"Ya Tuhan, orang bodoh mana yang berkunjung di dini hari begini!" dia menggerutu.

Walaupun ada beberapa pelayan, tugas pintu adalah tugasnya jika dia di rumah. Ibunya mengajari dia untuk selalu membuka pintu saat ada tamu. Jam berapapun itu.

Dia mendengarkan sebentar, ketukan di pintu sudah berhenti.

"mungkin sudah ada yang membukanya." dia mengangkat bahu lalu bersiap tidur lagi.

Begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal, dia merasakan sengatan kecil di kepalanya.

"Kami-sama!, ini bukan rumah Ayah!." serunya. Lupa kalau sejak menjadi Nyonya Uchiha dia punya rumah sendiri. Rumahnya dan sang Suami.

Matanya membola. Menyadari kalau ketukan tadi dari pintu kamarnya bukan pintu utama.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

"Ubito-Kun!." serunya panik.

Dia seketika bangkit dan membenahi baju tidurnya.

Berjalan cepat membukakan pintu untuk suaminya.

Matanya membola.

Ada genangan darah di lantai, menetes-netes dari tangan suaminya.

"Oh, Kami-sama." dia membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

.

"maaf membangunkanmu."

"kau gila!"

Obito diam saja.

"kau kacau!"

Masih diam.

"kau bermasalah!"

Tetap diam.

"kau bo..."

"Nyonya!" menggeram, dia benci dikatai bodoh. Kata itu membunuh karakter, banyak anak 'berubah' setelah dikatai bodoh.

Wanita di depannya mencebik lalu melanjutkan tugasnya. Membebat telapak tangan kanan Obito.

Dia Mio, Uchiha Miora, Istri ke-4 The Great Uchiha-sama. Dia lebih tua lima tahun dari Obito. Sejak kecil sudah seperti kakak perempuan baginya, siapa yang menduga kalau akhirnya jadi istrinya juga.

"Kakashi-kun lagi?" (Mio)

"Hn."

"kenapa dia?." (Mio)

"dia bercinta dengan cinta pertamanya." (Obito)

"huh?" ada nada geli disana.

"Nyonya, aku melihatnya sendiri. Ku fikir aku akan baik-baik saja. Ternyata tidak. Aku cemburu. Beberapa hari sudah berlatih melupakannya, tapi tidak bisa. Tanpa sadar aku malah menumpuk amarahku. Malam tadi, aku hilang kendali..." (Obito)

Jeda.

"Sekilas aku berambisi mengurung Kakashi untuk diriku sendiri..." (Obito)

Jeda lama.

"kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" (Mio)

"apa?" (Obito)

"mengurungnya. Menurutku, Kakashi-kun akan dengan senang hati meng-iya-kannya." (Mio)

"mungkin, tapi Sakumo-san tidak akan membiarkannya." (Obito)

"Sakumo-san tidak senang kalian bersama?"(Mio)

"bukan seperti itu. Dia senang sekali sebenarnya, tapi, hanya jika Kakashi adalah satu-satunya." (Obito)

Mio terdiam.

"sudah selesai."

"terima kasih."

"apakah, kau akan menceraikan kami setelah bayi lahir?" anehnya, Mio berbinar-binar.

Obito menyeringai. "aku tidak sejahat itu, Nyonya."

Istrinya mendesah kecewa.

"tapi akan kutunggu kalian menggugat cerai padaku."

"Kyaaa...terimakasih." Mio langsung memeluk dan mengecupi wajahnya, terakhir mengecup bibir Obito dalam-dalam.

"Nyo...Nyonya..." mata Obito membulat. Dia segera melepaskan pelukan Istrinya dan berlari ke toilet. Memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Begitu kembali ke kamar dia disambut,

"Dasar Gay!"

,Oleh istri durhakanya.

Obito meleletkan lidah, masa bodoh. Kemudian berbaring di samping istrinya dengan space dua guling di tengahnya.

"tidur disini?"

Obito mengangguk.

"Ah..." Mio memegang perutnya.

"ada apa?" Obito segera bertanya.

Istrinya menggeleng. "dia menendang."

"benarkah?" Obito menyodorkan tangan kirinya.

Mio mengambil tangannya dan meletakkannya ditempat junior menendang.

"Oh Tuhan..." Obito merasakan tendangan kecil di telapak tangannya. Hatinya menghangat, ada kebahagiaan murni yang menyusup di celah gelap hatinya.

"sepertinya dia senang kau berkunjung."

Obito terdiam.

"bukan, bukan begitu maksudku." (Mio)

Obito mengerti. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut istrinya.

"Maafkan aku, Nak." dikecupnya perut bulat itu dalam-dalam. Dia tidak selalu ada disamping istrinya. "maaf."

"ah..., dia menendang lagi. Kurasa dia menerima ucapan maafmu."

Ayah muda itu tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih." dikecupnya sekali lagi.

Dia selalu takjub dengan bayi dalam kandungan. Dan wanita hamil itu luar biasa sekali.

"kau luar biasa, Nyonya. Terimakasih sudah mengandung anakku."

Mio tersenyum saja.

"kalau begitu, bisakah kau memelukku di sisa malam. Sebagai ungkapan terimakasih mungkin?." Istrinya tersenyum manis.

Obito pucat pasi.

Tawa Istrinya meledak.

"Ya Tuhan, aku hanya bercanda." (Mio)

"tidak lucu!"

Keduanya terdiam.

"huh?"

"ada apa?"

"lihat ini..." Mio memperlihatkan layar ponsel pintarnya ke Obito. Ada chatting-an Mio dengan kontak nama 'Pacar Gelapku'.

'Kami akan bercerai setelah bayi lahir. ^_~.'

 _'aku sudah tahu, sayang.'_

"bagaimana dia sudah tahu?" Mio terlihat tidak percaya.

Obito tertawa, "karena aku yang memberitahunya."

"Ha?, kapan?"

"sebelum kita menikah, Nyonya. Pacarmu itu datang dan menonjok mukaku." Obito menunjuk wajahnya.

"wow, keren sekali dia. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" istrinya cemberut.

"karena aku memintanya diam. Kau pikir kenapa dia mau terus menghubungimu?" dia menyeringai.

"Aku menangis tiga hari tiga malam di hadapannya setelah menikah. Kyaaaaaa... Malunya. kyaaaaaaaa..." raung istrinya.

"Ratu Drama." Obito memutar bola matanya.

Bug!

"Itte!." sebuah guling menghantam wajahnya.

"kalian para laki-laki mempermainkan perasaanku."

Bug!

"jahat!" (Mio)

Bug!

"Itte, berhenti Nyonya!"

Bug!Bug!Bug!

.

.

.

Hari ke-5 setelah kelahiran bayi.

Hanae dan bayinya -yang masih didalam inkubator- sudah di pindahkan ke rumah, beserta perawat-perawat dan dokternya. Sepertinya Obito mengidap gejala awal _father-complex to be perfect._

Hari kelima adalah hari yang sakral bagi para Uchiha, karena sang ayah akan memberi nama bayi mereka, disaksikan seluruh anggota klan.

"aku menamainya Madara, Uchiha Madara. Seperti nama kakek buyutku. Semoga putraku kelak menjadi sehebat beliau."

Seharusnya bayinya diangkat dan dipotong rambutnya oleh para tetua, tapi karena si bayi masih di dalam inkubator, Obito hanya mengangkatnya saja dari lubang sarung tangan di sisi belakang.

Setelah si bayi ditidurkan kembali, para hadirin serempak bertepuk tangan rendah, mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan dan selamat pada sang ayah.

Acara berikutnya adalah makan bersama, berbagi hidangan pada keluarga dan saudara, sebagai ungkapan syukur atas anugerah Tuhan pada bayi mereka.

.

.

Masih di hari ke-5.

'Selamat Kakashi, konsermu sukses besar. Maaf kali ini tidak bisa menemanimu. Tapi aku melihat semua aksimu, di YouTube tentunya.

Obito.'

Tidak ada balasan.

.

.

.

Hari ke-6 setelah kelahiran.

'Kakashi, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan-pesanku?. Apa kau marah?. Maaf tidak bisa mengunjungimu, maaf.

Tolong maafkan aku, aku tahu semua salahku. Aku harap aku bisa menebusnya.

Obito.'

Tidak ada balasan.

Dan begitulah hari-hari berlalu. Obito tak sekalipun menerima balasan untuk notes yang selalu dia kirimkan.

.

.

.

Hari ke-10 setelah kelahiran bayi.

"Potake, kau tidak lupa mengirim makan siang untuk Kakashi, kan?" Obito bertanya pada kepala dapur rumahnya.

"tidak pernah lupa, Uchiha-sama." Potake tersenyum lebar, Kakashi adalah favoritnya.

"apa kau yakin tidak pernah melupakan notes ku?"

"tidak pernah, Uchiha-sama. Saya selalu menyertakannya bersama kotak luch, dan selalu memastikannya sebelum membungkusnya dengan serbet."

"apa kotak bekalnya selalu kembali?"

"selalu kembali dengan bersih di hari berikutnya, Obito-sama."

"hn" Obito mengangguk. "siapa yang kau minta mengantarkannya?"

"Torifu-san, Obito-sama."

"oh, baiklah. Terimakasih." Obito tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Potake.

"um, Obito-sama..."

"ya?"

"Kakashi-san tidak pernah memuji masakanku lagi..." pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu menunduk murung.

"tidak sekalipun?" Obito mengerutkan keningnya.

Potake menggeleng sedih.

"sekedar ucapan terimakasih?"

Potake menggeleng lagi.

Kerutan di dahi Obito semakin dalam. Kakashi-nya selalu memuji masakan-masakan Potake lewat kertas juga. Kalau dia marah padanya dan tidak membalas, Obito bisa memaklumi. Tapi jika dia tidak mengucapkan terimakasih sekalipun pada Potake, itu aneh sekali rasanya. Seperti bukan Kakashi saja.

Hn, ada apa ini sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Hari ke-14 setelah kelahiran bayi.

Obito adalah laki-laki yang sangat konvensional -jangan mengatainya kuno karena dia akan menendang pantatmu- yang punya pemikiran kalau wanita baik adalah yang tinggal di rumah mengurus anak dan suami, seperti ibunya. Namun saat dia memutar tubuh dan melihat istrinya yang gelisah di kursi malasnya, mau tidak mau dia jadi menilai buruk istrinya -yang sebentar lagi akan jadi mantan istrinya, mungkin-. Obito tahu Hanae bukannya wanita yang tidak baik, dia baik tapi bukan tentang rumah-suami-anak, dia wanita karir sejati, rumahnya adalah ruanga di Uchiha Corp, suaminya adalah komputer-laptop-ponsel, berkas-berkas perusahaan adalah anak-anaknya.

"aku bisa kembali bekerja kan?"

Obito menghela nafas.

"kau baru melahirkan empat belas hari yang lalu, Hanae-san. kau masih harus istirahat." katanya.

"tapi..."

"kita tunggu setidaknya satu minggu lagi untuk luka sesarmu, okay?"

"tapi..."

"Hanae-san!"

"baiklah."

Obito menghela nafas dan memutar tubuh lagi, memandang bayinya.

Senyumnya tumbuh begitu bayi dalam inkubator didepannya bergerak sedikit.

"Ya Tuhan, gemasnya." Ungkapnya.

"jangan mulai lagi!." Hanae berkata sebal dari belakang.

"Oi, kalau Hanae-san bekerja, siapa yang akan menyusuinya?"

"susu formula, tentu saja."

"Ha?" Obito tidak terima. "tidak bisa, dia harus mendapat susu eksklusif darimu Hanae-san!"

Hanae mendecih, "kalau aku punya ASI yang bagus, bayi itu sudah meminumnya sejak lahir Baka-sama."

"memangnya selama ini yang dia minum bukan ASI-mu?"

"tidak. Dia minum susu formula."

"Kau..."

"tunggu!, jangan menyalahkanku dulu, aku punya alasan. Aku sudah diperiksa oleh dokter. ASI-ku tidak baik untuk bayi."

Obito terdiam. Dia tahu hal semacam itu ada dari buku panduan 'Bayi dan Balita'.

"kasihan sekali kau, Nak." bisiknya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berikutnya, Obito mendapatkan jawaban dari kebingungannya.

 _'Aku mulai bosan dengan hubungan ini, Obito. Maaf.'_

Dunianya berhenti berputar seketika. Kekasihnya... Bosan. Oh Tuhan. Obito segera membalasnya dengan permintaan penjelasan, dan jawaban yang dia terima lebih menyakitkan.

 _'aku tidak bisa begini Obito. Kau tidak selalu ada disampingku. Aku lelah. Aku tidak bahagia bersamamu. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi itu dulu. Maafkan aku.'_

Obito sering memikirkan hal ini, Kakashi akan menanyakan keabsenannya, hanya yang tak dia duga, Kekasihnya itu... berhenti mencintainya. Uh, jangan tanya seperti apa sakitnya.

 _'kurasa sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sampai sini. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena mementingkan keluarga, itu memang tugasmu. Maafkan aku, aku menemukan orang lain yang kurasa lebih cocok denganku. Tolong lupakan aku.'_

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak sepersekian detik, di ikuti tetesan-tetesan keputus asaan dari kedua matanya. Jadi ini alasan Kakashi tidak membalas surat-suratnya, tidak memberi pujian pada kepala dapurnya. Oh Kami-sama... Kakashi ingin memutus segala hal tentangnya. Melupakannya.

.

Obito tak tahan, sesak sekali rasanya. Sakit. Perih. Terluka. Tak berdaya. Dia bersimpuh di depan makam Ayahnya.

"Otou-sama, rasanya aku ingin mati saja."

.

.

.

TBC.

.

Hei, saya terjebak dengan fiksi ObiKaka di AO3. Khususnya yang berjudul 'Living Western' oleh Galeforcefish. Keren banget pokoknya. Yang ngaku seneng tembak-tembakan 'n' kejar-kejaran, baca sana. (nyolek yang lagi baca).


	12. Stupid Uchiha!

Saya sedang kesal, serius.

Saya sudah nulis bab 12 sejak tiga hari setelah bab 11 update. Disela-sela jadwal yang padat banget di akhir tahun, saya nulis sedikit demi sedikit, hingga akhirnya dapet 2k kata. Dapet setengah bab. Tapi...

Tapi apa?

BANK!

Gak hujan, gak angin, File-nya rusak, RUSAK. Rusak!. Ya Allah. Dan yang rusak itu cuma file bab 12 thok. Bab ini saja, yang tulisan lain baik semua. OMG.

Gigit bantal!

Kesal. Sebel. Geregetan. Jengkel. Mangkel. Gondok. Gemes. Dan, Pokoknya, So Aaaaarrrgggghhhjhhhhhhhh sekali deh.

Kacau pokoknya!.

Nulis lagi dari awal :'(

Dan sialnya itu. Saya gak bisa nulis dua kali yang sama persis. Hueeeeeee.

* * *

Bott!Kakashi

Rate : M

Warning : Penuh dengan hubungan seksual sesama laki-laki.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

Catatan: Saya mempelajari dunia bisnis dari bacaan dan tontonan (maklum saya anak pendidikan, jadi awam bisnis).

Baru-baru ini saya nonton 'Beloved Enemy', serial China. Cerita lurus berbau BL. Setelah nonton itu, saya mengerti, CEO tidak selalu pemilik perusahaan (habis kebanyakan bacaan bikinnya ya CEO ya pemilik), tapi bisa juga orang yang dipekerjakan oleh pemilik untuk menduduki kursi tersebut.

Ini memberi saya solusi, awalnya saya bingung, Obito kan pemimpin Uchiha Underground dan Akatsuki, kalau ditambah Uchiha Corporation, rasanya kok maksa banget. Jadi saya buat CEO-nya Uchiha Corp. Orang lain saja, lagi pula, pemegang saham terbesar adalah Kakashi, jadi siapa CEO-nya terserah dia.

* * *

happy reading...

.

.

"siapa?" Terdengar suara lirih seorang wanita.

"dua berandal internasional. Kin dan Gin." suara seorang lelaki menjawab disertai helaan nafas.

Sunyi beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" (perempuan)

Terdengar helaan nafas lagi. "kali ini mungkin yang terberat. Mereka...merusaknya terlalu jauh."

Yang perempuan memekik kecil.

"sayang sekali ANBU sudah menangkap mereka." si laki-laki menggeram. "aku akan membalas mereka suatu hari nanti."

"bukankah seharusnya dia terlindungi?" yang perempuan bertanya putus asa.

"Bocah Uchiha itu menarik semua penjaganya." diucapkan dengan bibir terkatup. Geram.

"Ah?" pekikan tak percaya, "bagaimana mungkin?, kelihatannya Obito-kun sangat... tergila-gila padanya." suara yang perempuan tercekat.

"atau, hanya kita yang berfikir demikian."

"apakah...apakah tidak sebaiknya kita tinggal saja...dengannya?" suara yang perempuan bergetar. Mungkin sudah ada air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"kita sudah pernah mencobanya, sayang. Tapi bukan itu yang Kakashi harapkan. Dia ingin menjemput bahagia dengan jalannya sendiri."

"tapi..." suaranya terhenti karena isakan.

"sssshhh, tenanglah." ada bunyi kecupan bibir, "Dia akan melewati ini dengan tegar. Kau jangan khawatir, ya. Lagi pula, aku sudah mengganti penjagaannya dengan orang-orangku sendiri. Sekarang-"

Sai melepas headphone dari kepalanya, merasa sudah cukup mendengarkan. Dia mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipinya. Dia sedih mendengar kabar tentang kakak tercintanya.

Adik tiri Kakashi itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan keras sampai terpantul-pantul.

"Papa, Mama, maaf aku menguping. Lagi." ucapnya datar. Entah dia merasa berdosa atau tidak, tak terdeteksi.

Tapi dengan kata 'lagi' dalam ucapannya, kemungkinan besar dia sama sekali tidak merasa berdosa.

Tiga bulan yang lalu dia menemukan situs belanja online yang menjual mainan alat-alat mata-mata. Awalnya dia hanya iseng meletakkan koin penyadap di kamar orang tuanya, dia ingin tahu segala tentang bisnis ayahnya.

Setelah beberapa hari, Sai kurang puas dengan hasil penyadapannya, tapi juga menemukan bahwa dirinya sangat menikmati apa yang di dengarnya. Orang tuanya tidak banyak bicara penting di kamar mereka. Kebanyakan hanya percakapan ringan seputar dirinya dan kakaknya. Kamar tidur benar-benar ruang untuk keluarga. Yang membuat Sai paling bahagia adalah bahwa ayahnya sangat menyukai lukisannya, memuji bakatnya, dan mendukung sepenuhnya. Sai sangat bersyukur diberi ayah seperti Papa Sakumo, dia adalah ayah terbaik di seluruh dunia. Lebih-lebih lagi, Sai sangat bersyukur telah diberi saudara yang sangat penyayang, Kakashi Nii-san.

"Kakak, aku ingin melihat langsung keadaanmu..."

Sai mengambil ponsel pintarnya, dia punya bisnis rahasia yang harus diselesaikan sebelum tertangkap orang tuanya.

"paman, sejauh mana persiapannya?"

"tenang saja Shimura-kun, bulan depan kau sudah bisa berangkat."

"kenapa masih lama sekali?" Sai cemberut dengan wajah datar.

"Huaaaaaaa, kau menggemaskan sekali." pupil laki-laki dilayar berubah 'love' komikal.

"Pamaaannn..."

"Ya Tuhan - Ya Tuhan - Ya Tuhan, kau harus berhenti!" laki-laki di layar gupuh membersihkan hidung, mimisan.

"paman Arashi. Serius, tolong."

"okay - okay." Arashi berdehem, "membuat ilegal jadi legal butuh waktu, Shimura-kun. Kau tahu kan, aku harus mendapat tanda tangan asli orang tuamu. Disitu masalahnya, ayahmu itu sama pintarnya denganku ("Narsis", komentar Sai), mengakali Sakumo-sama bukan perkara gampang, btw."

Sai mengangguk faham.

"Tapi kalau kau memaksa minggu depan berangkat, ada satu cara, sih. Asal kau mau saja."

"aku mau - aku mau, bagaimana caranya?" mata Sai berbinar.

"mudah, bicara saja pada ayahmu. Aku jamin, satu minggu sudah jadi."

Sai membuang muka, sebal. Rugi dia merelakan pipi mulusnya untuk diperawani paman pecinta shota ini.

"atau minta bantuan Kakashi-kun saja. Itu lebih cepat lagi, dua hari selesai."

Putra Sakumo yang punya marga berbeda itu terdiam, hatinya sudah sangat sesak.

"Jangan - jangan - jangan, jangan menangis. Ya Tuhan, jangan menangis." Arashi panik sendiri.

"aku...akan...hiks...bilang papa..., kalau...paman...hiks...sudah...menciumku...hiks...hiks..."

"Jangaaannn. Ya Tuhan, jangan. Please - please, jangan mengadu pada Sakumo-sama, please. Aku bisa mati kalau ayahmu tahu!" wajah Arashi pucat pasi.

"aku...bilang...hiks...kakak..saja...hiks."

"demi Tuhan, baiklah - baiklah. Beri aku waktu dua minggu, okay. Akan kuselesaikan secepatnya, aku janji - aku janji. Tapi tolong jangan mengadu pada meraka, ya - ya?"

"janji?"

"janji!"

"okay, terimakasih paman." Sai kembali datar, tangisannya bagai imajinasi. Tak berwujud, tak berbekas.

Laki-laki 37 tahun itu melotot tak percaya.

"senang berbisnis denganmu, Namikaze-san. Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi."

"dasar pemeras kecil!"

Sai mematikan sambungan VC-nya.

Walau bibirnya tidak melengkung, dari matanya yang berbinar, semuo orang akan tahu kalau bocah yang usianya selisih 4,5 tahun dengan Kakashi itu tengah bersemangat dan bahagia.

"Kakak, tunggu kedatanganku, ne."

.

.

Obito memandang matahari senja Amegakure lewat jendela kaca super besar di ruangannya. Disela-sela kesibukannya, dia menyempatkan diri untuk memandang landscape indah ciptaan Tuhan itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, teringat seseorang disana yang juga menyukai pemandangan senja seperti dirinya. Walaupun sudah kandas, hatinya masih menghangat hanya dengan mengingat kenangannya, dia masih bahagia telah memberikan cintanya, dan mungkin sampai kapanpun perasaannya akan selalu sama. Selalu, hatinya adalah milik Kakashi saja, pujaannya.

Ah, seandainya Obito adalah pemuda kampus biasa, dia pasti sudah berlari menggedor pintu Kakashi, meminta penjelasan langsung dari pacarnya yang kini telah menjadi mantan pacarnya. Dan jika jawabannya tetap sama, dia akan menawarkan persahabatan sebagai gantinya, Kakashi orang yang baik, dia pasti tidak akan menolak tawaran kebaikan. Tapi, ah, semua hanya 'seandainya'.

Faktanya, enam jam setelah dia menerima gugatan putus Kakashi, tepat saat dia kembali dari makam ayahnya, seseorang telah menunggunya untuk membawanya ke Amegakure. Bank data Akatsuki di bobol oleh seorang hacker. Yahiko dengan segala kelembutan hatinya, gagal mengeksekusi hacker tersebut. Sialnya, bocah nakal itu malah kabur ke Konoha dan meninggalkan puluhan dokumen untuknya.

Ketukan di pintu membuatnya sadar bahwa dia telah melamun. Dia mengutuk kecerobohannya, melamun berarti menurunkan kewaspadaan. Dengan banyaknya mata yang mengincarnya, nyawanya bisa melayang kapan saja.

"masuk."

Dua laki-laki berambut coklat dan putih memasuki ruangan. Kakuzu dan Hidan.

"Bagaimana?" Obito duduk tegak di kursi kerjanya.

"maaf sebelumnya jika kami lambat, Obito-sama..." Kakuzu membungkuk.

"langsung saja, tolong."

"dia sedang dekat dengan Namikaze Arashi, CEO Uchiha Corporation. Hatake-kun sering berada di perusahaan. Sering terlihat jalan berdua. Selalu pulang-pergi bersama. Sering menginap di rumah Namikaze-san." Hidan selesai, tapi seperti belum selesai.

Obito mengerutkan keningnya, "ada lagi?"

"mmm, akhir-akhir ini... dia... terlihat berantakan." diucapkan dengan ragu-ragu.

Tapi cukup membuat Obito kehilangan detak jantungnya seper sekian detik. Kakashinya berantakan? Seks di kantor, kah?. Dia hafal sekali, pujaan hatinya itu, sangat suka mencoba hal-hal baru. Dan Arashi, laki-laki badass yang pasti lebih dari sekedar mau menuruti fetish Kakashi. Lagi pula siapa sih yang akan menolak pemuda se-seksi Kakashi?.

Shit!, Ada denyutan sakit di hati Obito.

Ya Tuhan, Arashi punya kecenderungan eksibi. Wajah sang Leader memucat.

"apa ada yang melihatnya?" tanyanya tegang.

"semua orang melihatnya, Obito-sama." Hidan menjawab bingung, tentu semua orang melihatnya, kan?

"apa mereka melakukannya dengan penonton?" tubuhnya sudah separuh berdiri, kaku.

"hah?, eh, iya, tentu saja."

Obito menghempaskan tubuhnya putus asa. Segera jari-jarinya memijat kening, migrain mendadak.

Hidan terlihat semakin bingung. "Kakuzu, kenapa Leader-sama terlihat depresi?, apa aku salah melapor?"

Parternya menghela nafas. "Maaf Obito-sama..."

Obito melirik mereka berdua. "masih ada lagi?." ucapnya lesu.

"menurut saya, ada sedikit kesalah fahaman disini."

"kesalah fahaman apa, Kakuzu?. Tolong jangan berputar-putar." Obito memijat keningnya semakin keras. Pusing sekali rasanya.

"Berantakan yang dimaksud Hidan, bukan sesuatu yang mengarah ke seksual, Obito-sama. Dia terlihat sakit, pucat dan kurus. Semua orang melihatnya tentu saja, Hatake-kun bukan makluk kasat mata."

.

.

Bocah dengan rambut biru gradasi merah itu memakai kembali kaos dan celananya. Wajahnya cerah dengan aura kepuasan duniawi.

"humz, seks selalu bagus untuk menyegarkan pikiran." gumamnya. Dia memungut jaketnya didekat pintu keluar.

"kau akan langsung pergi, Zutter?" tanya perempuan setengah telanjang dari pintu kamar mandi.

"ya." dia memakai jaketnya dengan gaya. "terimakasih untuk malamnya, kau luar biasa Mamori-san."

"kau bisa memanggilku Lenny."

"hn." dia menghampiri teman wanitanya dengan seringai tampan.

Setelah satu lagi ciuman panas, bocah nakal itu meninggalkan kamar.

"kau lama." di lobi, dia langsung disambut tampang kesal 'partner in crime'nya dengan wajah sudah semerah rambutnya.

"kau tahu, untuk benar-benar menikmati wine, kau harus menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit." dia menyeringai.

"kau bajingan, U$, tunggu sampai paman tahu kebiasaan burukmu!" yang berambut merah memperingatkan.

"lebih baik meminta maaf dari pada meminta izin, benar?" (U$)

"Kuso!, ayo jalan." (TY)

"yare-yare." (U$)

Mereka adalah Zutter, U$ (Yu. Es) dan TY (Ti. Way), mereka sangat terkenal di sepanjang jalanan Konoha. Entah itu karena kenakalan mereka, maupun kebaikan mereka.

Penampilan mereka badass, dengan rambut dicat, kaos fishnet dibalut jaket, celana dengan robekan dengkul dan rantai, sneakers boot edisi terbatas, juga aksesoris seperti pierching dan kalung sebagai pelengkap. Look so, kaya; metropolitan dan bergaya; bonus wajah tampan yang sedap dipandang mata. Tapi jangan kecewa kalau melihat rekening mereka, isinya hanya jatah uang sebulan saja, itupun standar biasa, maklum masih anak SMA.

"HOI, KUSOYARO!, BERHENTI DISANA!"

"apakah itu kita?" tanya TY, langkahnya masih stabil.

"entah." U$ mengedikkan bahu.

"HOI!, BERHENTI KATAKU!, DASAR BEGUNDAL!"

"kita bukan begundal, pasti bukan kita." U$ menyeringai, dalam hati dia yakin kalau yang diteriaki adalah mereka.

TY juga menyeringai, faham situasi.

"HOI ZUTTER, BERHENTI KALIAN!."

U$ dan TY berhenti.

"nah, kalau yang itu, baru kita." U$ tersenyum kekanakan.

TY mengacungkan jempol, "kau rajanya."

Saat mereka berbalik, ada selusin preman dengan tongkat baseball di hadapan mereka.

"ini baru liburan!." keduanya beradu toas.

.

.

Arashi menindih anak bosnya dengan seluruh kekuatan. Dia tidak menyangka, tubuh pucat kurus dibawahnya ini menyimpan begitu banyak tenaga.

"berhenti meronta, bocah!." perintahnya.

"tidak akan!."

Arashi membelit kaki bocah dibawahnya dengan kakinya, "jangan membuat sulit."

"jangan memaksaku!"

"untuk kebaikanmu!" satu tangannya menekan erat dua tangan bocah keras kepala ini diatas kepala.

"apa yang baik dari memasukkan benda sialanmu ke tubuhku?!"

"oi, Kakashi-kun, hanya telingaku saja atau kata-katamu memang terdengar cabul?" laki-laki bersurai kuning terang itu terkikik. Meletakkan dua pil pahit dilidahnya, meminum seteguk air, menahannya. Kemudian satu lagi tangannya memaksa rahang bocah dibawahnya terpisah agar mulutnya terbuka, dan terjadilan ciuman intens bagi mata yang salah menafsirkannya.

"tidak sulit, kan." Arashi melepaskan kungkungannya dan berguling kesamping.

"kau...uhuk - uhuk...memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"bukan salahku kau menjadi sulit."

.

.

Obito merasa bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Setelah seminggu penuh menguras tenaga menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan demi melihat kekasih tercinta, inilah balasan yang ia terima -

Orang yang memenuhi benaknya tengah bercumbu mesra dengan kekasih barunya, tragis.

"tentu saja dia melakukan itu, kau kan hanya mantannya, Obito bodoh!" pemimpin Uchiha memaki dirinya sendiri.

Dengan bahu merosot dia meninggalkan apartemen Kakashi.

Mendadak dia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Efek tidak tidur dan kurang makan selama berhari-hari menimpanya seperti beton.

"sudah selesai?, maaaaa ~ maaa cepat sekali." supir sekaligus asistennya -Shiro Zetsu- mengoceh saat membukakan pintu.

Obito duduk dangan ketenangan mengerikan. "antar aku ke tempat pijat terbaik di kota ini, dengan layanan plus."

"Kau serius, Obito?" Asistennya yang lain -Kuro Zetsu- yang duduk di sebelah saudaranya, menengok ke arahnya dengan alis bertaut.

"ya. Bangunkan aku saat sampai." sang pemimpin memejamkan mata.

"pastikan dia tahan banting. Aku ingin menidurinya sampai pingsan!." tambahnya dengan suara alpha.

TBC.

Maaf pendek.

.

Bayangkan saja anak-anak Zutter itu segila video MV-nya T. O. P - G. D, dengan judul yang sama tapi memakai kostum beda. Tentang siapa mereka, pasti sudah ketebaklah siapa.


End file.
